Trouble With Tracys
by Miss Elizabeth Blakeney
Summary: When the Hood kidnaps Scott, how will he and his family handle it? Can he and Lona escape the foul clutches of the Thunderbirds' arch nemesis?
1. In the Dark of the Night

Hey. I know most of you have probably thought I've died or forgotten, or given up, etc. Well, I haven't. During the summer, my family's computer acted like it was possessed or something and I did not trust it to work on the Internet. Therefore, I devoted myself to my story (and work, most unwillingly) and so it has come a long ways. Still not done, but I'm working on that. My Beta reader Katya is proofreading my story, but with classes...we're working on it. Meanwhile, I decided to re-post the first couple chapters. Before you hit me, I'm doing this for the simple reason that they have gone through some changes. Since I have finally seen the movie (and found I liked it very much), I was able to rewrite some parts to make my story fit in more with the movie. Just subtle changes for now, but they are necessary for later chapters. So, I'll shut up and let you read. Miss Elizabeth

P.S. (sorry!)-Thanks to all of you who have read my story and have been waiting for more chapters. I swear they are coming!

Chapter 1: In the Dark of the Night 

The light flickered and sputtered as the lit candles burned steadily. Across the room, a figure moved. The light shone off a smooth baldhead and high forehead. Knowing his slave awaited his order, he spoke in a low tone that sent shivers through the man standing behind him.

"Bring her."

The first man did not even turn around; he knew the slave would obey. He was too scared not to obey. A feeble light showed a twisted grin escape his normally emotionless face. The door was flung open, and two strong men came in, dragging a small, struggling figure. The shadows enveloped it, making it impossible for any to see the expression of loathing and something else on its face. Fear.

"Leave us." Soon they were alone. The small figure stood, barely able to contain the shivers of fear running through its body. The man walked slowly towards the small figure, eyes gleaming strangely in the candlelight. They seemed to almost glow red.

"And how are we today, Miss Danvers? What, no answer? Surely, you must have something to say." A slight chuckle rent the air. Before the small figure could make a sound, the man's red silk covered arm made contact with her head. She fell. Hard.

"Did that hurt, my dear? Tell me, were you scared?" The figure, now laying half way in the shaft of light, did not utter a sound. The man studied it as the legs, covered with see-through silk, struggled to lift the body off the unforgiving ground. The silk slippers, poor protection to the cold that permeated the harsh stone temple, slipped and slid until they found traction. As soon as the shadowy figure stood, an invisible wall of force was flung from the man to the standing figure, which was sent flying through the air until the small body made contact with the stonewall. Amazingly, there came no sound from the obviously hurting figure: no sharp cry of pain, no voice begging the torment to end.

"Still nothing? My dear, how long do you think you can keep this up? You have remained strong, which is admirable. But how long can this last? Sooner or later, I will win. I will succeed with you as I will succeed with International Rescue." As he said this, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to his face. The candlelight fell full on his face, highlighting the hard, determined face and cruel, cold, black eyes. This same fickle light continued to shield the young lady's face from sight.

"In fact my dear, soon the Thunderbirds will be no more, thanks to me, The Hood. And your last hope will be gone, won't it, dearest?" He flung her to the ground and pulled something from the sash wrapped around his waist. The girl flinched and raised a hand in a pitiful attempt to stem the horror to come.

As the man raised the whip to strike, his cold voice echoed through the room. "The Thunderbirds, like you, will be mine."

CRACK.


	2. Just a Normal Day

Hey, this is more explanation. This is what use to be chapters 2 and 3. I combined them as they seemed to go together much better then standing by themselves. This does, however, make this one of my longest chapters. Hope you enjoy. Again, there are minor changes, most again having to do with how things were done in the movie. Hope you enjoy. Katya and I are still trying to work on my newer chapters, so hopefully a new chapter will be posted sometime soon. Thanks again for reading this. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Just a normal day 

"Thank goodness it has been so quiet around here lately. The pressure and strain were really starting to get to us all, Dad." The young man stretched and moved to a more comfortable position in the chair. He looked over to the older man sitting across from him.

"I know, son; twenty rescues in two weeks is insane. I'm glad these last few days have been peaceful..." The two men jumped up quickly as what seemed like tons of freezing cold water spilled over their heads. Turning quickly to look behind them, they saw, respectively, their brother and son Gordon shaking with laughter with a water hose in his hands.

"Gordon, you..." Jeff Tracy was, unusually, at a loss for words. However, his oldest son Scott knew precisely what to do. Braving the spray of water still shooting from the hose, he rushed his younger brother. Years of training, both in the Air Force and later with International Rescue, came into play as he grabbed his brother and quickly rendered him incapable of further harm with a headlock. He then picked up his trickster brother and threw him unceremoniously into the large swimming pool. Comically brushing his hands together, Scott turned to his father.

"Well, as peaceful as possible with _him_," jerking his thumb over his shoulder, "around." Jeff chuckled, and moved to sit back down in the now drenched beach chair. As he moved towards the chair, music began coming from his side pocket. As Jeff pulled out his cell phone, he noticed peripherally that all of his terrestrial sons were glancing over, eager to know who the caller was.

Jeff quickly flipped open the small phone, and saw the caller was his middle son, John, who was serving his duty up on International Rescue's space station. As the cell phone's song continued, he paused briefly, thinking about his handsome son. John was home only a few months out of the year, because he served his duty aboard Thunderbird 5. Not that either one would complain. They both knew the whole Tracy family had to make sacrifices so International Rescue could function. Even though they did not mind too much, since it meant saving lives, sometimes selfishly, Jeff wished they could live the life of billionaires, as they pretended.

Mentally shaking himself, he said, "Hey, John." Immediately, he heard his son's voice, he sounded amused.

"Hello, Father. Just wanted to check in with all of you. Tried to contact you in the control room, but obviously you weren't in there. Just thought you might want to know that this lull looks to be around for a while. Nothing goin' on." Jeff nodded and smiled.

"Thanks John. Guess it must be kinda boring up there right now."

"It's not too bad, dad. My book is keeping me busy right now. I'm just choosing some photos the telescope Brains installed up here took the other day. I'll send some down to you later. They're fantastic." Jeff attempted to smother the smile that was trying to break free. Of his sons, only John and Alan had shown any inclination of sharing his love of space, though by necessity, Gordon was a pilot of THUNDERBIRD 3. Scott came close with his love of flying jets the fastest and wildest ways he could. However, none of the brothers would ever, tell another of their brothers they were not interested in what the other one was doing. Scott especially made sure he knew the interests of each of his brothers and took active interests in them.

"Thanks, son. I know the others will want to see the images as soon as possible. Anything else we need to know?" Both of them would have liked to talk for hours, but they all knew that John needed to constantly monitor the radio waves Thunderbird 5 picked up for potential rescues. Besides, communications with base needed to be kept strictly for business purposes. Jeff sighed internally. This was one of the problems with a secret family rescue organization. But the rewards far outweighed the problems, most of the time.

"No, Dad. Everything fine for now. See you later."

"Good-bye, son." John signed off, and Jeff snapped the phone cover down with more force then necessary. Scott glanced at him, then walked over and laid a hand on his father's shoulder. He gave him a slight squeeze, nothing more. In this family of all men, one gesture was usually all it took. They had been through the fire together and knew each other better then most families did. They all knew, and they all understood. And they all wanted to continue, despite the bad times.

Jeff Tracy cleared his throat and nodded. Scott walked off and started a low conversation with Virgil.

Just another day in the life of the Tracys. So they thought.

Across the ocean, in the small town of Maryville, Tennessee, two young people were parked at the overlook above the town. Jason and Meredith had been "going out" for six months and both felt that they were finally in a relationship that was going somewhere. This was their favorite spot, because of its secluded location. In between kisses, Jason asked Meredith if she would be willing to wait until he finished college before marrying him.

"I just don't want to make the mistake my dad did and have to constantly worry if the plant will take my job or not. I want to be able to provide for you and our future children."

Meredith was about to answer him when they heard two muffled thuds. Suddenly, their world was turned upside down. Jason's head hit the steering wheel while Meredith hit the dashboard. Both were knocked instantly unconscious.

**Two hours later.**

"Calling International Rescue! Calling International Rescue!" John raced to the control board and switched on the microphone.

"International Rescue, what is the nature of the situation?"

"I'm the mayor of Maryville, Tennessee, and we have two of our young people trapped halfway up a cliff which overlooks the town. There was an overlook up there, and they seemed to have parked up there. For some reason we still don't know, the cliff just crumbled and sent them straight down. Luckily, a tree stopped them halfway down, but it looks like it will give way at any time. There has been no contact with the two victims. Can you help us? None of our rescue equipment can get near the area." John let a brief grin escape. Here was a supposed "hick" mayor who had just given out his information in the most orderly manner ever. John was very impressed: no screaming, no wailing, and no hyperventilating.

"Sir, International Rescue can help you. If you will stand by, I will contact base and let them know the situation."

"Yes, of course. Thank you! Thank you!"

"Thunderbird 5 to Base. Thunderbird 5 to Base."

Back on their tropical island hideaway, Jeff was seated behind his desk in his office while Alan, the youngest Tracy, was watching a small TV from the sofa in the corner. Jeff was so glad to have his whole family together for the summer, as Alan was at school for most of the year. The rest of the family was spread out at different jobs around the island. Jeff was about to go join his youngest when a small beep echoed through the room. Jeff and Alan's eyes instantly focused on the plasma screen on the desk. A quick push of a button brought John's face onscreen.

"Go ahead, John."

"Dad, the mayor of Maryville, Tennessee just called and requested our help."

Jeff leaned over and pushed another button on the desk. This was the klaxon, which could be heard in every corner of the house and let everyone know at once that International Rescue was again needed. While the three Tracys waited, John filled them in on the details. Thundering footsteps precluded the rest of the people Jeff Tracy called family.

Scott was the first one through the doorway. Not giving him a second to slow, Jeff said, "Scott, set out in Thunderbird 1. John will brief you on the way."

"F.A.B." As the rest moved to give him space, Scott hurried over to the wall behind the desk. Here was a huge picture showing each of the boys and Jeff in front of the house. Suddenly, the picture began to fade and six portraits took its place, Jeff and his sons in their IR uniforms. Scott's portrait swished to the side, revealing a platform. Stepping onto the platform, the portrait slid back into place and the platform dropped. Scott gripped the handrails tightly as he felt the platform's freefall begin to slow. When it came to a stop, he got out and ran to his ship, a large silver ship with the words "THUNDERBIRD 1" written vertically down it. Scott moved quickly to the pilot's chair, and started the preflight checks. Scott quickly changed into his off-white uniform with the blue piping. He was glad they had decided against implementing the bright blue uniforms with the sashes and the hats. Besides being less practical, he had felt the bright blue uniforms would be the same as having a sign on the back saying "Shoot me, I'm International Rescue." Walking back to the pilot seat, he buckled the safety belts and saw that the preflight check had showed everything was normal.

Flicking a switch, he asked, "Thunderbird 1 to base, do I have clearance to launch?"

His father's voice came over the speakers, "F. A. B." Scott pushed both of the levers forward and smiled briefly as he heard the engines power up. With a roar, the great ship raced upward through the swimming pool, which innocently hid the fastest jet the world had ever known.

Scott leveled her off horizontally and checked his instruments. John had sent enough info into the computer to tell him where to head. He pointed his plane towards the California coast and pushed the speed up to 7,500 mph. The radio crackled to life.

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 1."

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 5, go ahead John."

The bushes moved ever so slightly as if a wind had rustled them. The firemen and police, who were standing around waiting for the famed International Rescue to show up, didn't notice. If they had, at least one would have wondered, since there was no wind.

"Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 1. Scott, do you read me?"

"Reading you strength 5, Virg. John brief you on the situation?"

"Yeah. I'm 25 minutes from danger zone."

"F.A.B. I'm landing now."

Scott landed his plane as close to the cliff as he felt was safe. He didn't want his VTOL rockets to cause the car to move anymore. As he stepped out, he saw a few people hurrying to greet him. He began unloading the Mobile Control unit.

"International Rescue? I am the mayor of Maryville. We are so grateful you have come."

"Well, it's our job, to give help where it is needed. My name is Scott, and I have some buddies right behind me. I need some place big for them to land."

"They can land in my field mister. Right over there. It's close by. I'm Mr. Robertson, Jason's dad."

"The young man trapped up there? Right. Thanks. That helps a lot. Could some of you help me set up my Mobile Control unit?" Within minutes, it was ready.

"Mobile Control calling Thunderbird 2."

"Go ahead Mobile Control."

"Virg, I have your landing coordinates. Land quickly, then get over here. We need to talk about how to affect this rescue." Alan glanced at Gordon. That did not sound good.

Thunderbird 2 landed and began raising itself so that the pod door could lower. Scott already had the police chief assign men to guard both vehicles because the Tracys knew from experience that there were several evil people-the Hood being the first to come to mind-that wanted nothing so much as the Thunderbird craft and International Rescue's secrets. Virgil, Alan, and Gordon ran over to where Scott was seated.

"Alright, here's the situation. Two teenagers, Jason Robertson and Meredith Baker, are trapped in that car." Scott pointed above them to where a blue car swayed slightly in the branches of a tree. "The Police Chief tells me that they believe the car was parked on the overhang above," he pointed still higher, "and it seems the area where the car was parked crumbled."

Gordon's attention was held by the still crumbling cliff face. "Why did the overlook collapse now? Did they have any reason to believe that it was unstable?" Scott shook his head.

"I don't know, and right now that's not our concern. Out concern is getting those two people out of the car and to safety."

Alan spoke up, "Scott, how are we going to get to the people?" Scott smiled at him.

"We're going to winch down one of us to the car. They will ascertain the stability of the car and the shape the passengers are in. Then we will use the winch to lift them up one at a time. Any questions?" Virgil nodded.

"Who's the lucky one?" Scott winked.

"Well, since we need someone to operate Thunderbird 2 and keep her steady while they are being winched down, you're out. You're the best pilot of her, and we will need your expertise. I'm out because I have to man Mobile Control. Gordon's out because he has the greatest experience with winch control. I guess that leaves..."

"Me! It leaves me," Alan fumed. "I knew it. I'm the smallest and weigh the least. It had to be me!"

Gordon winked and said, "'Sides, these two are too **_old_**. They wouldn't be able to do it." Scott and Virgil rolled their eyes. The "old" jokes were getting... well...old. As everyone moved to his assigned positions, Scott grabbed Alan's arm.

Lowering his voice he said, "Be careful Al, ok? This is tricky, and...well we sure wouldn't want to lose you. Who else would we torment?" Alan gave Scott a warm grin.

"I'll be careful. After all, who else do you have besides Gordon to crack old jokes at you?" Scott sighed as Alan walked toward Thunderbird 2 to get into his harness. It was so hard as field leader to send your own brothers into harm's way. But as he had said, this was their job. What was that line..."with great power, comes great responsibility."


	3. That Was Close!

Hey everyone, here is the last of the chapters that have been reposted with the necessary changes. Sorry about all this. Again, I'm hoping to have new chapters up for you very soon. Thanks once again.

P.S. I do not own nor claim to own any part of the Thunderbirds. Universal Studios and others do. The only person I can claim is the shadowing figure, who will be showing there face soon.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Rescue and the Surprise 

Virgil activated his VOTL rockets and lifted off. The large, green ship lifted off and quickly moved over the small blue car. Virgil made sure he was much higher then he should be, then activated the down thrusters in short bursts. The car and tree started to sway.

"Virg! Stop!" Reflexes born of constant training hours and the trust in a brother born of years together helped Virgil shut off the thrusters just before the rescue turned into a retrieval operation. Virgil wiped sweat from his forehead and then rubbed his sweaty palms on his uniform. He had almost blown it. A crackle from the radio signaled Scott's call.

"Hey Virg. It's ok. The tree held. Thank God your reflexes are so quick. You ok?" Virgil ruefully shook his head. Sometimes he thought Scott knew him better then he knew himself. Of course, the reverse was also true. He probably knew Scott better then Scott knew himself.

"Fine, Scott. Just a little shook. If you ha..." Scott sent him a look.

"There is no reason to feel like that, Virg. Now. Lets rescue some people. You are at a good height, and I think that Alan can get to the car without worrying about too many trees or their branches. Better send him down with some cutters though. He probably will have to clear some stuff out of his way."

"F.A.B."

Alan triple checked the last hook and sent Gordon a quick thumbs up signal. Gordon nodded, then flipped a switch. Alan leaned over to look down at the ground. Despite Virgil's good piloting, they were still much higher up then he would have liked. His specialty was water he did not like heights. That was especially funny, since the plan had been all along that he would go into the space program after he graduated from school. Then, Gordon and he would trade places on the THUNDERBIRDS, since Gordon was going into the WASPS next year. But for now, he was still a kid. However, ever since the huge incident with the Hood, both his father and his brothers had been giving him more responsibility. Alan was reveling in it. So, yes he would kid Scott about not wanting to go, but in reality, he would do this and more. It felt so good to be trusted by his hero brothers. He looked over to his closest brother and nodded. Then he stepped out into thin air.

Within 30 minutes, Alan was beside the car. He cautiously opened the driver's side door. The boy, Jason, was slumped over the steering wheel. Alan did not like the angle of his neck and radioed Gordon.

"Ok, Al. I'll send down the neck brace along with the VLS (visual life signs) and the back board."

"F.A.B." Alan turned his attention back to the young man. _Man, he is only a few years older then me. Probably Gordon or John's age. I sure hope he doesn't die. He still has so much life to live._

A sound made Alan turn and see the orange backboard. He put the neck brace on Jason carefully, and then began the problem of getting him out without hurting him further. A groan caused him to raise his head too quickly and it made contact with the top of the doorway. Rubbing it ruefully, he glanced at the young woman, who was now blinking at him groggily.

"How are you, Miss?" She winced as her hand encountered the large bruise on her forehead.

"Aside from a headache as big as Mt. Everest, I'm doing pretty well. Jason! Is he ok?" Alan shook his head.

"He's not doing too good. If I come around and help you out of the car, could you lie on the backboard and let my bro...buddy winch you up? That would allow me more room the get him out." Meredith nodded. Alan quickly radioed Gordon and Scott and filled them in on the change of plans. Soon, Meredith was being lifted to safety, and Alan was once again stuck with the problem of moving Jason, when he should not be moved. His wristwatch suddenly beeped, and Scott's face appeared in the face.

"Alan, a Mr. Thompson is coming up to assist you. He is a trained medic, and we all agree you will need help moving Jason since he is unresponsive. Gordon will let down the line to him and winch him up to you position when he gets to the tree. Sound good to you?" Alan sighed with relief.

"F.A.B."

Gordon radioed Alan and told him Thompson was in position. Alan was soon shaking hands with a man roughly his father's age. He was worried the medic would comment on how young he was, but Thompson was too worried to notice that the International Rescue operative was only thirteen years old. Quickly, but with infinite care, the two rescuers moved Jason to the backboard. As they strapped him in, they both let out a breath they hadn't known they were holding. Alan hurriedly hooked the young man to the VLS and was relieved to hear the steady beeping. Jason was not in the greatest shape, but he was holding his own.

Gordon winched the young man up and quickly moved him on a hovercot to Thunderbird 2's sickbay. He then hurried back to the winch controls. He sent the winch down, while radioing Alan. Mr. Thompson was quickly winched up and shown to the sickbay where he got to work on Jason.

Gordon radioed Alan to get him ready for the line. Suddenly, a wind shear rocked the huge ship. Virgil fought the controls and finally, the wind slackened. The radio crackled to life and Gordon relayed his bad news to his older brother.

"The line's snagged in a tree 5 meters away from Alan. I'm going to have to climb down the line and untangle it."

"Gordon! That's too dangerous! There has to be another way." Gordon shook his head.

"Just keep her steady, bro."

All of the Tracys could hear the interchange. Jeff's face went a shade whiter and he rested his head on his arms. John stood stock-still. Scott gripped the control panel, while Alan stared helplessly up at the opening where his brother was making a hard decision. One slip and a Tracy could die.

Virgil swallowed the goose egg sized lump in his throat, and slowly nodded. Gordon got a safety line and attached it to the harness he was already wearing. He placed the two magnets on either side of the hold, and then checked to make sure they were secure. When he was certain, he stepped out into the air. The line held. Exhaling the breath he was nervously holding in, he flicked the switch on the control box on the harness and was slowly lowered to the twisted line.

Alan could see his brother moving slowly to the cable. He saw Gordon land near it and stop the line. Alan radioed Mobile Control.

"Scott, Gordon's reached the winch line and...**yes**, he's got it untangled. He's taking it with him and will soon send it down to me...Scott? Are you there? Do you copy? **_Scott, answer me!_**"

**Thirty minutes earlier.**

"Boy, you guys sure do a great work. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. My son probably wouldn't have made it. By the time the police and volunteer fire department had got to them..." Scott smiled at the appreciative father.

"No problem sir. I'm just glad our operative found them alive." Scott nodded to a man who had come up next to Mr. Robertson. The rather large man was wearing dark clothing and was of Oriental decent. Robertson shook the man's hand.

"Mr. Lung, good to see you. Scott, this is Mr. Lung. He moved here only two weeks ago, but he has already become a part of the community. He helped fix the sewer problem we've had since the line was put in and is helping all of us paint the courthouse." Scott smiled at the man while a shiver ran up his spine. As unobtrusively as possible, he turned on the Mobile Control's recording device. He didn't care what Robertson said. Mr. Lung was one scary man.

Mr. Lung bowed to Scott and said "Thank you for saving those two young people. They are our future. Thank you." Scott nodded and they turned to watch Jason being lifted up. Suddenly, Mr. Robertson dropped to the ground. Scott rushed over to him and checked his pulse. Everything was fine; it was almost as if he had just fallen asleep. With this thought, Scott jumped to his feet, while turning around at the same time. There stood Mr. Lung with a syringe in one hand and a gun in the other, pointed straight at Scott's heart.

"Scott, there is no reason for this to end in violence. Just drop your laser pistol and put your hands on your head. You are going on a little journey." Scott's deep blue eyes turned almost grey with the steely glare he shot at the man.

"Alright." Slowly he let the gun drop, and then put his hands on his head. He knew no one would notice. Everyone was about 10 meters away, watching the rescue. Lung moved slowly over to him, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. Just as he was about to snap the first one on Scott's wrist, Scott's leg shot out and tripped him. Soon they were wrestling, each one giving the other some good punches. Abruptly, Scott stiffened, and then went limp. Lung looked up at one of his operatives. He nodded, holding up an identical syringe to the one used on Robertson.

Lung kicked Scott off him. The master had said the Thunderbird men would be difficult. He was glad he had listened and brought several men with him. The operative spoke softly to him in their native Malaysian.

"_Is this the one the master wanted?"_

"_Yes. The leader, the one we would find behind the control box. See, the blue edges on his uniform. Yes, this is he."_

"_Should we not also bring the box, sir?"_ Lung held up his hand for silence. Over the speakers of the control box he could hear the one his master hated the most; "Scott? Are you there? Do you copy? **_Scott, answer me!_**"

"_No, they are calling him. They will soon investigate. Call the men. We must hurry from this place."_ The operative bowed and hurried off the gather the men. Lung grabbed one of the limp arms of his prisoner and started to lift him up. However, Scott's limp body proved heavier then he had expected and he lost his hold on the body. As the limp form fell to the ground, Lung instinctively reached out and tried to grab one of his arms. The sound of tearing fabric was accompanied with a slight thud, as Scott's body hit the ground hard. Cursing silently, the man let go of the scrap of cloth that had been left in his hand and picked up the unconscious Scott. He had to move from this place. Someone would soon come and investigate.


	4. The Shanghaiing of Scott

* * *

Hey everyone, it is FINALLY here! The long awaited (for me if no one else) next chapter. I apologize for it being a little short, but the next one will be longer and is on its way. Hope you enjoy! Sarah 

Disclaimer: Don't own Thunderbirds (or much else for that matter) or any of the people, places or things related to them.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Shanghaiing of Scott

As soon as Alan was inside the ship, Virgil hurriedly shot Thunderbird 2 up. He quickly landed and helped unload Jason and Meredith, who had lost consciousness. When they were loaded into the ambulances, he ran with Gordon to Mobile Control; Alan had headed there as soon as Thunderbird 2 had landed. Both Virgil and Gordon had heard Alan screaming for Scott to answer, and both had heard the silence that had followed. When they reached Mobile Control, they were stunned by what they saw. Alan was holding onto a scrap of cloth and staring at nothing while one of the fireman and a policeman were hovering around a man lying on the ground.

Virgil walked up to the man they all knew as the mayor and asked, "What's happened? Where's Scott?" The mayor looked at him sadly.

"We don't know. We were all standing over there watching the rescue, when we heard this young man," pointing to Alan, "screaming for Scott. We hurried to see what was going on. When we got here, we found Tad...uh Mr. Robertson where he is now and no sign of your friend or Mr. Lung, who was with them." Virgil nodded, trying not to show how worried he was. The fireman stood up and approached the mayor.

"Mr. Dixon, Tad's been drugged. We found a mark on his arm made by a syringe, and besides, he ain't truly asleep, just unresponsive." Eyeing Virgil, he said, "We have to know a lot about drugs. Too many of our young people are into them." Virgil nodded; he was so numb that he could not think of anything to say. He glanced over at Alan, and then slowly made his way over to him. Placing one artistic hand on his kid brother's shoulder, he knelt next to him.

"How're you holding up Al?" Alan didn't answer but passed him the piece of cloth. Virgil glanced at it, and then took a closer look. It was from his brother's sleeve. And right in the middle was a small pinprick of blood. _They must have drugged him too; though by the looks of the ground, I'd say they fought first._ Unexpectedly, he felt someone tap his shoulder. Spinning swiftly around, he found Gordon standing there with the saddest look Virgil had ever seen.

"What?" Gordon shook his head and grabbed his arm. He led him over to the Mobile Control and pushed a button. Suddenly, voices could be heard.

"_Thank you for saving those two young people. They are our future. Thank you."_ One of the rescue men looked around before his eyes fell on the control unit.

"That's Mr. Lung's voice on the recording. Hope you guys can find out what's happened to your operative and him. We're moving Tad now, catch you later." None of the THUNDERBIRDS operatives heard him; their whole focus was on the recording.

Virgil would have hugged Scott if he were here. He had turned on the recorder. Virgil didn't understand why, but he hoped there would be a clue in the dialogue telling them what had happened. Then he tensed as he heard the next line.

"_Scott, there is no reason for this to end in violence. Just drop your laser pistol and put your hands on your head. You are going on a little journey."_

Virgil was listening very hard now. _This Mr. Lung is obviously Oriental, and if he is, he is most likely working for only one person..._

"_Alright." _Sounds of a scuffle ensued, then silence. Virgil was about to walk away when Gordon held him back.

"Wait." Then he heard it. Someone was speaking in a foreign language. It sounded like the languages he heard when they were rescuing people in Japan or China, but he did not think it was either of those languages.

"_Scott? Are you there? Do you copy?** Scott, answer me!**"_ A few more words in the unknown language, then there were the sounds of someone walking away, someone laden down with something. Virgil couldn't help himself. He slammed his fist down on the button to stop the recording and walked off. Gordon just stood there gaping. Virgil never let anyone see him angry or flustered. He was the cool headed one of the bunch. However, Gordon couldn't fault him for the outburst. Virg and Scott were closer then any of the other brothers; they often seemed to act as one on rescues. For one to lose the other was unthinkable.

* * *

Scott's lifeless body was thrown in the back of "Mr. Lung's" black sedan. With a squeal of tires, the sedan zoomed away from the rescue scene out onto the highway. Gheat's lips moved in such a way that one could call it a smile, though most wouldn't as it radiated pure evil. He would be paid well for this...service. His master wanted the field leader of the Thunderbirds and Gheat was bringing him. His operative was sitting in the back seat with the IR leader, checking to make sure he was alive. He gave a quick nod. Thirty minutes later, Gheat parked the sedan next to a small plane, which they were hiding on an abandoned airstrip. The rest of his team were already prepping the plane and hiding the vehicles they had stolen for this operation. 

Gheat pulled the still drugged Scott from the backseat and carried him over to the plane. In the main hold, a medical gurney was set up. Scott was unceremoniously dumped on it and strapped in. Gheat was about to hook an IV onto his arm when he noticed it. Muttering harsh obscenities at his men and himself, he tore the watch from Scott's arm and stomped outside the plane.

"_Guard him," _he barked to the nearest man. He quickly disappeared inside. Gheat turned on the rest of his men.

"Jin-non, take this. Drive out to the large lake a few miles back and drop it into the water. But before you do, push this button. **Not now, you fool! **Do this and then take this money and fly back to base. We will be waiting for you." The man nodded and hurried to do his leader's bidding. Jin-non had served with Gheat on many of his...jobs for their master, and they trusted each other, at least as much as two men in their situation in life can trust.

Gheat marched back into the plane, only to find their prisoner slowly gaining consciousness. Gheat sent the guard to copilot the plane and he smiled as the plane lifted off. The rest of his men would use different commercial airlines and arrive back at base within the week. Their master knew how to move without being seen and had taught this crack team of cutthroats a good bit of his tricks. Gheat's focus was caught by the groan issuing from the man lying beside him.

Scott slowly blinked his eyes that many women had called "killer blue eyes," though he and his family did wonder if he would be as handsome if his father were not a billionaire. His eyes were having problems focusing at the moment, and his head ached terribly. While still trying to get his uncooperative eyes to focus, he tried with his other senses to figure out where he was. The sound of an engine, a plane engine that he was not piloting, peaked his interests._ What am I doing in a plane, but not piloting it? _His mind, which was sluggishly trying to start up again, reminded him that he had been at a rescue.This confused him further._ If I was on a rescue, then who's driving Thunderbird 1? And why can't I seem to move anything below my neck? Am I injured? No. That did not seem right. _

He blinked. Yes, he had seen something move. Suddenly, his world came into brilliant focus, and just as quickly, his heart sank. There was Mr. Lung, who he had fought with before the world went dark. This was definitely not Thunderbird 1, so he must be a prisoner. Slowly turning his head fully to the man next to him, Scott opened his mouth and tried to speak. No word would come out.

"I imagine your mouth feels a little dry right now. That is to be expected since we had to drug you. Now, Scott, you are on a plane. We are taking you to our...employer who is very anxious to see you. However, to make sure you don't give us any more trouble, I'm afraid I'll going to have to drug you again. Just hold still, Mr. Tracy." Scott tried to not show the shudder that went through his body. This man knew who he was. He knew that IR was in fact the Tracy family. Only a few people were privileged with that info, and only one knew it that would do this. As the man inserted the IV needle into his skin, Scott tried to speak again. This time, as he felt his mind slip into the darkness, he forced the word out.

"Hhhhoooooodddd."


	5. Crushed Hopes and Despair

Hi everyone! Happy Holidays! My beta reader and I have somehow survived finals(choking) and somehow found the time to ready another chapter for you all. Wonders never cease. We are leaving and going to our homes for Christmas break, but we are already making plans for future chapters that hopefully will soon follow this one. Sorry it is taking such a long time between updates. Hope you all enjoy this and Merry Christmas!

Miss Elizabeth Blakeney and Katya

* * *

Chapter 5: Crushed Hopes and Despair 

John jumped up from his chair so fast that it was sent skittering across the room. Gordon had been informing him of Scott's disappearance when a loud beep echoed through the space station. John ran over to a small control panel. This was the tracking station for the watches worn by all the members of International Rescue. John frantically pushed two buttons, then let out a shout of thankfulness. Scott's signal was coming in clearly. John let out a quick prayer of thanks that his brother had been able to turn the tracking signal on. Running back over to the main control board, he hailed his younger brother.

"Gordon, I have Scott's watch signal on the tracking screen. It's at position S290-4r5."

"F.A.B. John! Thank God! Virgil is really starting to scare me."

"Well, he is the closest to Scott." Gordon nodded. As he signed off, Gordon glanced over at his older brother. He was hoping with all his might that they would find Scott soon. He did not want to see his brother have a nervous breakdown.

"Virg. John got Scott's tracking signal and gave me its current coordinates. The three of us can go in Thunderbird 1; it'll be faster. You will need to lock down Thunderbird 2; I'm sure the mayor won't begrudge a few of the police officers watching it for a bit longer." Virgil nodded then suddenly threw his arms around his brother. Gordon was deeply shocked.

"Thanks, Gordo. I guess…I must be acting like an idiot. It's just…" Gordon just shook his head.

"Don't apologize." Virgil gave him a warm smile, then hurried to lock down his bird and inform the mayor of the extended need of his officers. Within minutes the sleek jet had risen and was shooting off towards the small electronic signal that represented hope to these young men.

* * *

John looked at the button and sighed. He had been putting this particular action off as long as he could, but it could no longer be helped. Their father had to know that one of his sons was missing. He had not been contacted since John had accidentally let him hear the interchange between Gordon and Virgil. He had assured Dad that he was ok right before Alan's shout sent their attention scurrying to Scott. Now it was time. He hated this. He hated it more then anything, but within a few minutes Thunderbird 1 would be at Scott's signal; so there was nothing to worry about, right? John wished he could convince himself of this. Something told him this was far from over. 

"Thunderbird 5 to Base"

"Go ahead John."

"Father…ummm" Jeff knew instantly that something was wrong. His middle son, though quiet, had the ability to tell quickly and concisely the facts. When John paused or was at a loss for words, Jeff knew he was about to hear something he did not want to.

"What is it John? Just tell me." John swallowed. Dad was trying to help him, but it was useless. Nothing could make this easy.

"Dad, we fear that Scott's been…taken. Ummmm…we have a recording that sounds like he was struggling, then there is silence. Virgil, Gordon, and Alan ran to Mobile Control, but he was gone. There is good news though. We are tracking his signal, and they should be there any minute now." Jeff couldn't move or speak. He couldn't even tell John off for not contacting him sooner.

"I'm…sorry Dad that I didn't contact you sooner, but we…hoped we would find him quickly. I'm sorry."

Jeff sighed then looked up.

"No, John. You don't need to apologize. You were right. You would have wasted time if you had contacted me before, time that Scott might need." Jeff fixed his middle son with steely eyes. "Keep me informed though."

"F.A.B. I'll leave the link open, Dad. Is that ok with you?" Jeff nodded. He looked down at his paper littered desk and let one lone tear caress his cheek. His son, his eldest son. _God, may he be safe._ A slight noise caused his head to snap up. There stood Brains, the scientist who had become a good friend since the beginning of International Rescue.

"M-Mr. Tracy, w-what is i-it?" Jeff got up from his desk; his head slumped to his chest. Still not answering, he walked over to the opposite wall. The wall that was one huge picture and yet more then that. It was a picture of himself and the five people he loved most in the entire world. His sons. There they were, wearing jeans and tees, standing proud and strong.

"M-M-Mr. Tracy?" Jeff turned to the young genius. Brains had been with them since International Rescue's infancy. Without his phenomenal mind, IR would have quite literally never gotten off the ground.

"Brains, John just contacted me. Scott…well…Scott's missing. It looks like he might have been kidnapped. John is tracking the signal from his watch." Brains gave an audible sigh of relief. "And the boys are heading towards it. I just…hate feeling helpless."

"I-I know M-Mr. Tr-racy. But your b-b-sons know what t-t-to do." Jeff walked over to the young scientist and placed one hand on his thin shoulder.

"You're right Brains. As always."

* * *

Virgil landed the sleek jet as close to origin of the signal as he could. When the three Tracy brothers had disembarked, Virgil set Thunderbird 1 in lockdown mode. No one would be able to get in except him or Jeff. Gordon turned on his personal survivor tracker or PST and watched as the blue dot winked innocently. 

"I've got him, Virg."

"Good. Let's go. And keep an eye out. The person or persons who took him could still be around." Alan fell into step between his older brothers. He hoped they would be able to find Scott aliv…well. He winced slightly when he thought that and Gordon noticed.

"You ok?" he whispered. Alan nodded. Right now, they needed to concentrate on Scott. He would be fine when they found him, not before.

* * *

Jin-non pressed his body closer to the tree. He silently cursed the foul machine that would not start. Though his master had seen to it that all the men knew how to drive a car, he had not seen fit to teach them what to do if something went wrong. The car had innocently run out of gas, but to Jin-non it appeared that the machine had ceased to function. He sighed. It would be a long walk to the airport, and he did not know the language well enough to ask directions. Suddenly, he heard a slight crunch near him. _Here they are,_ he thought. He would have to wait until International Rescue was gone before setting out. He only hoped they would not find him. 

Alan noticed the dot was very near to them.

"It looks like it's just up ahead." As he said this, he ran forward, ignoring the frantic cries from his two brothers. Unexpectedly, he came to an abrupt stop. He looked stupidly down at his boots that were now half submerged in the mud by a huge lake!

Virgil came up behind him, trying desperately to blink away the tears that were running down his cheeks. Gordon checked his tracker, and then checked it again. There was no mistake. The signal was coming from just a few feet from them, under the water. Without a thought, Gordon started stripping his uniform off. Virgil started to do the same. As he did so, he turned to Alan.

"You stay here and keep a lookout. We'll try to be as quick as we can." Alan nodded. No one wanted to say what was foremost on their minds; was Scott down there…dead?

Quickly and effortlessly, both Tracy boys waded in and swam out a ways. Gordon turned back to Alan.

Knowing what his brothers wanted, he called out, "Just a couple feet further, that's right. Now, about five strokes to your right. There! Your right over it." Both Virgil and Gordon disappeared from sight.

Jin-non saw everything from his hiding place. International Rescue had found the watch, almost with no effort at all. He had failed. Surely, with all their equipment, they would soon spot him too. But, not if he could help it. He slid unobtrusively from his hiding spot and silently slinked over to the young man, the one his master hated the most, standing by the lake. He would take at least one of them out before running. Then his master would be proud. He would kill the hated one. If he had stopped to think, he would have realized that it was the last thing his master wanted done.

Gordon pulled effortlessly away from his older brother. This was his element. He might not be able to compete with his older brothers in some areas, but they did not have a prayer when it came to swimming. He scanned the bottom of the lake. Soon he would have to go up for air. If they could not find the watch…or Scott, then Virgil and himself would have to have Alan get the underwater gear from Thunderbird 2. Suddenly, a bright light blinded Gordon momentarily. Then he saw it: Scott's watch, two feet away. Lungs bursting, he made a grab for it and missed. A second grab was successful, and he quickly headed for the surface.

Alan saw the signal move slightly, and then up to the surface. One of his brothers must have found Scott's watch. In another part of his brain, Alan hoped that the watch was all they had found. Though it would make finding Scott almost impossible, the hope of him being alive was better then the alternative. First Virgil's then Gordon's heads broke the still surface of the water. Alan waved to them, and they began to swim towards him. Abruptly, Virgil stopped and began shouting at Alan. Alan couldn't understand what he was saying, but just then, a small _snap_ behind him warned him of the presence of another human being a second before it knocked him down to the ground. Hands wrapped instantly around his throat, the youngest Tracy struggled and began to kick at the man who was on top of him. It was a futile effort. Just as white spots began appearing before his eyes, the man suddenly slumped forward. Standing over him were two sopping wet figures. Gordon reached out a hand, and helped Alan up. Meanwhile, Virgil was bending over the prone figure of the man who had attacked his brother. A groan emitted from the man's throat, and Virgil quickly rose, grabbing his laser pistol off the ground at the same time.

Jin-non shook his head. Whatever had hit him, it felt like it packed the same force as a semi. Glancing around without moving his head, Jin-non saw two pairs of off white clad legs. Then the world fell around him, and he felt himself being pulled up to a standing position. Two pairs of hands grasped his upper arms while the IR operative with the green piping lifted Jin-non's head, which was lolling around as if his neck had no strength left. The man spoke, but Jin-non could not understand what he said. Besides, he would not tell them anything. If his master found that he had told anything to the detestable International Rescue, Jin-non's life was less then worthless. Letting his arms hang limp, the fingers of his left hand fumbled with a small pocket on the side of his pants. Slowly and carefully, he pulled out its content: one cyanide pill.

Virgil sighed inwardly. They were not going to get anything from this unknown man. From his looks and the unknown language on the recording, Virgil would almost have bet he did not even understand English. With a flash of brilliance, he hailed John.

"Virgil to Thunderbird 5."

"Go ahead Virg."

"John, we found Scott's watch at the bottom of a lake." Hearing John's quick intake of breath, Virgil hurried on.

"We didn't find Scott, only his watch, with the tracking signal turned on. We also found, or rather Alan was attacked by a man. He looks Oriental, and I don't think he knows English. Could you try to talk to him, or at least get an idea of what language he does speak?"

"Sure, Virg. Turn your watch so I can see him. I'm turning the recording device on now." John began asking him the same question in many different languages.

"_Who are you?" _Each time the man showed no sign of comprehension. John was about to give up when the man stiffened, then threw off both Gordon and Alan's holds. Before any of them could react, he thrust a pill into his mouth and smiled.

"_And so I deprive you, International Rescue, of my knowledge. You will never find your comrade until it is too late. Then you will wish he was dead. Live with that. My master, know what Jin-non has done for yo…"_ Horrified, the Tracys could only watch as the man stiffened unnaturally, and then slumped to the ground. Alan, since he was the closest, bent down and felt for a pulse. There was none. The unknown man was dead, and with him, any hope of finding Scott.

After several horrible minutes, Virgil stirred first.

"We have to get this body to the police, it's their job to discover all they can about this…suicide. Then…I'll call Dad." The younger Tracys exchanged glances. They knew that was going to be a hard conversation. Virgil unlocked Thunderbird 1 while Gordon and Alan carried the dead man up and into the ship. Within minutes, the IR members were giving their accounts of the death to the police. After pledging to send all their information to Thunderbird 5, the police and firemen quit the scene. While Gordon and Alan stored Mobile Control in Thunderbird 1, Virgil sat in his pilot chair in Thunderbird 2. Flipping the radio switch, he got John to patch him thorough to Base. Drawing a deep, fortifying breath, Virgil addressed his father.

"Father…"

"Virgil, how are all of you doing? Do you have news of Scott?" Virgil chocked on his words. He could not do this. He could not tell his father. Hanging his head, he spent several seconds studying his hands.

"Son?" He looked into his father's haunted eyes.

"I'm sorry, Father."


	6. The Games Have Begun

Hey everyone! Long time no see...sorry about that. My beta reader and I have been working on this and finally the sixth chapter is proofed and ready to go. Having a dead computer at home with no internet didn't help matters...but, oh well. Hope you like this. I do warn you though, the story is about to get dark for awhile.Enjoy!

Miss Blakeney and Katya

P.S. the italics directly below are used to show the characters are speaking in another language. Sorry if this is confusing.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Games have Begun

Gheat debarked from the small airplane and looked around. There, standing by the small metal storage unit for the plane, was his master, his shaved head gleaming in the steamy Malaysian sunlight. Bowing to his master, Gheat waited for the order to rise. When given it, he waited for leave to speak.

"_What do you have for me?"_ Gheat shivered. His master was not one to suffer fools or failures. Luckily, he was neither.

"_I have the one you wished, my master. He was not that difficult to capture. I disposed of his watch as you requested and turned the signal on too. He is drugged and has no idea where he is. Do you wish for me to bring him out?"_

"_Yes. Well done, Gheat. You will be greatly rewarded and have my lasting pleasure. Take him to the audience chamber and chain him to the furthest wall. I want him to awake in total confusion."_

"_It shall be as you say."_ Bowing low, Gheat went off to fulfill his master's request.

Gheat carried the limp form of Scott Tracy into what could only be called a throne room. One of his master's lesser slaves followed him over to the wall facing the door. Gheat deposited Scott's body into the slave's arms while he picked up one of the manacles hanging from the wall. Roughly, he shoved it over the limp hand and locked the manacle around his writs. He quickly repeated this and signaled the slave to lean Scott against the wall. Gheat expertly moved the chains so they gave the prisoner some freedom to sag but would cause maximum pain, too. As soon as the slave let go of him, Scott slumped forward. For one split second, it looked like the chains would not hold. Then with a metallic _clang_ and a painful jerk of the arms, his body stopped. For one moment, Scott's eyes flew open, and a grunt of pain escaped his lips. Then his lids shuttered close, and he slumped against the chains.

The soft whisper of silk slippers on stone made Gheat spin around to face the noise. His master, the Hood, walked over to the young man hanging ingloriously from the wall. His eyes narrowed evilly as he studied the helpless figure. Swiftly, his foot shot out and hit the young man squarely in the chest. With a gasp and a groan, Scott's eyes shot open. Blearily, he gazed at the shadowing figure in front of him. Suddenly, his eyes flew wide open. Gathering his strength, he planted his feet under him and pushed himself up. Standing erect, he glared at the evil man in front of him. Summoning up all the hate and loathing he felt for the man in front of him, Scott spat his name in his face.

"The Hood." Bowing slightly, the evil man gazed triumphantly at the bound man. Here was the key to International Rescue. Since IR was made up of the Tracy family, they were very willing to protect their own. When one was in danger, the others focused all their attention on rescuing and helping that one member. The Thunderbirds would be crippled by their fear and sorrow over Scott's disappearance. Pain. Ah, causing the Tracys pain was like balm to his restless soul. He hated them, hated them more then even he cared to admit. At every turn, they had frustrated his plans. But no longer. His plan was perfect. He would not fail.

Looking into Scott's pain-filled but steely eyes, the Hood's mouth cracked into what could only be called a grin. But grins were never made to look like that particular one. It sent shivers of fear down Scott's spine. Before he could react, the Hood's red, silk covered arm lashed out, hitting his head. Scott's head smacked against the stone wall, causing his eyes to momentarily lose focus. Before the prisoner could regain any composer, the Hood struck. Karate chops to the chest, ribs, arms, and head were alternated with kicks to the knees to cut his legs out from under him. Each time that happened, Scott's body would start to fall, only to be painfully jerked to a stop by the chains around his wrists. After several minutes of these attacks, the Hood stepped back and surveyed the damage. Scott hung limply, supported only by the manacles. Blood was running down from a cut on his forehead, and his breathing was horse and painful. The attacks had left him unconscious, and he would not be waking up anytime soon. The Hood allowed himself one genuine smile. The games had begun.

* * *

­­A silent and heartbroken group landed on Tracy Island. Virgil, Alan and Gordon, who had flown Thunderbird 1 home, met again in the lounge. There, the entire family had gathered. Their father was sitting behind his desk; desperately trying to appear brave while the tear tracks down his face betrayed him. Onaha was holding twelve year old Tin-Tin, her and Kyrano's daughter, while her father stood behind his "Mr. Tracy", giving him the support he needed. Brains and his son Fermat were seated on the sofa in the corner. Fermat was hugging his father, who was fruitlessly trying to keep the tears at bay. Finally, John's picture was lit up. However, no one could see his face. His head was in his hands, and all anyone could see was the back of his head and his heaving shoulders. 

Alan went instantly to Tin-Tin, leaving her mother to comfort Gordon. Virgil stood just by the wall portrait and looked up at the figure of his brother. Virgil could not cry-he had no more tears left to cry. He could only stare stupidly at the picture of his missing brother. Virgil knew in his heart that Scott was not dead. If he was dead, no one would have removed his watch and disposed of it as they did. This thought scared him more than the thought of his missing brother. Only a few people knew the secret of the watches the Tracy men wore, and most were in this very room. There was only one person who knew the Tracy's secret and would commit such a reprehensible deed: The Hood.

Jeff's eyes latched onto his second-oldest son. Slowly raising himself out of the chair, he moved over to him. Tenderly, he wrapped his arm around his stony son. Virgil flinched. He would not give into the tears that threatened. He had to be strong, for his family, for Scott. He would be… A sob ended all his thoughts, and he finally gave into the fears and griefs that haunted him.

Finally, his tears slowed and then stopped. Amazed, he looked around the room. Everyone had left. Only he and his father were still there. Marveling, he then noticed that he was somehow seated, with no knowledge of how he got there. Jeff glanced at him.

"Are you better now, son?"

"Yes Dad, thanks. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"Virgil, do not apologize. Now, tell me everything you know." An hour and a half later, Jeff leaned back against the sofa. This had been planned. It had to have been, which meant that the crumbling overlook was no accident. Someone had deliberately plotted and carried out an attack against his son. There was only one person with the knowledge, cunning, and most importantly, the hatred to carry it out. Virgil caught his father's eyes and nodded. He knew what Jeff was thinking.

The Hood.

The next day, a cloud hung over the tropical paradise of Tracy Island. After breakfast, every member of International Rescue, including John and Lady Penelope via tele screens gathered in the lounge. Gordon, Alan, and Virgil debriefed everyone on the rescue and the subsequent disappearance of Scott. When they had sat down, Lady Penelope raised her question.

Beautifully flicking a stray blond tress from her face, she queried, "Has anyone identified or translated the language the attackers were using?"

John answered her. "We have a recording of it, but I didn…haven't had a chance to do anything with it."

"Could you play it now?" The polished British accent had a slight hopeful tone in it. Everyone was praying for a clue to this mystery. Perhaps this was it. John pushed a button on Thunderbird 5's control panel, and soon everyone could hear the recording from Mobile Control.

"_Thank you for saving those two young people. They are our future. Thank you."_

Everyone tensed when they heard the next phrase.

"_Scott, there is no reason for this to end in violence. Just drop your laser pistol, and put your hands on your head. You are going on a little journey."_ Tin-tin teared up when she heard the man threaten Scott's life. Scott had always been there for her, like the older brother she never had…and now he was gone.

"_Alright." _No one breathed during the sounds of the struggle; then they heard someone speak again but this time in the unknown language. Before anyone could puzzle on how they could discover the origin of the language, Kyrano drew in a surprised breath. All the Tracys, Brains, Tin-Tin, Fermat, and Lady Penelope turned to look at him. His eyes grew wide; then he hastily signaled to John to stop the recording.

Turning to the large group of people gaping at him, he said, "I can tell you what they are saying. They are speaking a dialect from my country of Malaysia. I know the dialect quite well as it was the one spoken by the people in the district my family home was in. Please Mr. John, play the recording again." John complied at once.

Kyrano began translating. "He says, 'Is this the one the master wanted?' Then that Mr. Lung answers, 'Yes. The leader, the one we would find behind the control box. See, the blue edges. Yes, this is he.' The other asks,'Should we not also bring the box, sir?'' Everyone heard Alan scream, "Scott? Are you there? Do you copy? **_Scott, answer me!_**" Then Kyrano began translating again.

"Mr. Lung says, 'No, they are calling him. They will soon investigate. Call the men. We must hurry from this place.'" Everyone remained silent long after the recording ended.

Alan was the first to voice the question foremost on everyone's mind. "What would the Hood want with Scott? I mean, it would have been simpler for him to just kill Scott there on the scene. Why set up a rescue, then kidnap only one of us?" No one could voice an opinion. But everyone knew he was right. Jeff looked into the faces of his loved ones and saw confusion and fearful thoughtfulness, the same feelings he was experiencing. Then his gaze fell on his faithful retainer. Kyrano's expression was fearful and troubled. As Jeff was studying him, Kyrano caught his eye. Knowing what his employer was about to ask, he unobtrusively shook his head no. He should not say what he feared to the whole group, they were already traumatized enough. There was only one reason to take Scott alive, to torture him, hold him for ransom, or possibly both.


	7. Tenderness in the Bowels of Hell

Hey everyone! The next one is here, and I'm excited. This is the long awaited one for me. The shadowy figure from the first chapter is finally up so you finally get to meet them. Hope you enjoy. Please, please as you read the story, review. Katya and I both love to hear how you all are enjoying the story. Also, if there is anything wrong or something you don't like, let me know. I can't promise it will be changed, but it might be I've missed something. We can't wait to hear from you!

Miss Elizabeth Blakeney and Katya

P.S. The bold faced terms are dialoge taking place in sign language. I am no expert in this, though I have had a little bit of training.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds or any characters pertianing to them. The only thingsI own is the story idea and the "shadowy figure".

* * *

Chapter 7: Tenderness in the bowels of Hell

She heard the heavy footsteps heading for her cell. They were coming for her. Just the thought made her long to crawl into the corner and cower. But she would not. She would be strong. He had taken almost everything from her, but she wouldn't give him her pride. Squaring her thin, scarred shoulders, she stood and waited for the guards to claim her for the daily…session. Shivering slightly in the humiliating, inadequate clothing she was forced to wear, she waited while the guards questioned the slaves who had come to get her. This was for their protection. Their master would be severely…displeased if she should disappear. A key scraped in the lock, and the heavy door swung open. While the slaves blocked the doorway, the guards advanced on her, baring a curious device. She stood stock-still and betrayed no emotion while one guard brought one part of the device around her waist. The metallic band snapped into place and locked. Then the same guard grabbed onto her wrists while the other thrust a manacle over it and locked it into place. This was repeated with her other hand. Now she was ready. The two slaves grasped her upper arms and dragged her down the corridors. With every dwindling inch of freedom, the young girl became more and more anxious. By the time the group had reached the door to the throne room, she was struggling violently. A quick rap at the door brought her back to her senses. She would not show weakness to Him. It would only lead to worse things. The door was thrown open, and she was thrown in. A shadow passed over her prone figure, pausing briefly, as if to enjoy her discomfort. Before she could push herself up, the figure passed on, and the door slammed shut. The click of the lock echoed through the chamber, mixing with another sound. The girl laboriously got up, as it was difficult to push herself up with her hands shackled.

Glancing around, she immediately spotted the lifeless figure hanging from the wall. Though she had seen many things during her imprisonment here, still the sight shocked her. She fearfully checked all the corners and all the shadows. Though she thought He had passed her when she had been lying by the door, one learned quickly here not to trust anything. However, her examination was not as thorough as it would normally have been. The sounds she had heard before where coming from the man hanging limply and obviously, painfully from his shackles. It was his breathing that was echoing through the chamber, and it didn't sound normal. Knowing how He worked, the first thing he had done was rough him up a bit and show him who's boss. And His usual method was to bruise or break a couple ribs and let you suffer.

Slippers whispered softly over the rough stones until the girl stood near the unconscious figure. His ribs needed to be bound immediately; but it wasn't as if she could just ask for supplies. She looked desperately around the room, looking for anything that could act as a bandage. Her hands strayed to her hair, and she started doing her nervous habit. She would grasp a patch of hair and give it a tight squeeze, then grab another handful and begin again. Suddenly, there it was. The solution was wrapped in her hair. The young woman quickly unwound the long silk scarf that was woven into her hair. Long cascades of brown hair with soft blond highlights fell to the small of her back. As she approached the figure, his uniform caused her to cease all movement. There on his right breast was the logo of International Rescue, and on his right sleeve was spelled vertically THUNDERBIRD. The Hood had done it. He had kidnapped a member of International Rescue. This man could not have any idea what the Hood had in store for him.

Well he would not succeed if she had anything to do with it. Though she knew from experience that no one had ever escaped His clutches, she would work until her dying breath to see that the Hood did not get his evil way. Her shoulders back, eyes steely, she swore she would help this man escape.

Carefully, and with tenderness, she undid the front of his shirt. Careful not to touch his painful ribs more then necessary, she quickly wound the long, sturdy silk piece around his torso. Getting as tight as she could without causing more damage, she neatly tied it off and did up his shirt again. Next, she checked his wrist and winced. Since he could not hold himself up, the metal of the shackles was eating into his skin. She was back where she had started. She had nothing to use as a cushion for his wrists. Looking around she came back to her slave outfit. It resembled something out of an old desert movie. It looked like a small, turquoise two-piece swim suit that had see-through white silk sleeves and leg and mid-drift coverings. Completing the ensemble was a pair of turquoise silk slippers and at one time, her hair wrap.

Thinking quickly, she carefully tore the white silk from around her mid-drift. He had more need of the cloth then she did. Tearing it long ways, she went first to the right wrist. Carefully she grasped the limp arm and moved the wrist until there was enough room between it and the manacle to insert the cloth. Gently, she moved the cloth around the wrist until it was soon protected by a thick wad of silk. Quickly, but as gentle as she could, she repeated the process on the left wrist. Standing back to view her handiwork, her eyes were drawn to his lowered head. For a moment, all seemed, relatively, fine. Then, for an instant, her eyes caught a drop of red fall onto his uniform from the left side of his forehead. Swiftly, she tore off her left silk sleeve and folded it several times.

She stood right next to the lifeless figure and placed her right hand under his chin. Slowly, she lifted his chin up until she was looking him squarely in the face. Instantly, she jumped back and fell backwards a good ways from the still unconscious figure. Her mouth opened, but no words came forth.

Slowly and deliberately, she got up and returned to the side of the unconscious man. She once again carefully lifted up his face until she could see his entire visage. Her eyes grew wide. There was no mistake, it was he. She opened her mouth and spoke his name but no words came out.

Scott?!

No. It was impossible. Scott and International Rescue, impossible! And yet, it made perfect sense. The Tracys had always been caring and kind to others. She knew that from personal experience. Scott, in particular, had been a sweet and kind boy, though he had hid his caring nature under a gruff and in control attitude. She was now even more determined to help International Rescue and foil the Hood's scheme.

Tenderly she wiped the trickle of blood, then, by tearing of her right sleeve, she made a compress and a bandage to wrap around his head. Standing back to survey her work, she noticed that he was beginning to wake up. She was extremely nervous about that. Would he remember her? Would he remember how…?

Scott slowly opened his eyes. He didn't want to. There didn't seem to be a part of his body that didn't hurt. Wearily, he raised his head, only to be confronted with a pair of deep blue eyes. Before he could react, the young woman in front of him leaped backwards, landing on her backside and instantly curling up into a little ball. For several long minutes, neither said a word. The female studied the floor and pulled her arms tighter around herself. The man studied the young lady. He didn't know quite what to think. The girl was dressed in something that was little more then a bikini. This was made of a blue-greenish cloth that looked like silk. Her legs were further covered thanks to a white see-through material that didn't quite hide the fact that her legs were marked with lashes and old scars. These also covered her arms, which must have been clothed with the white material at one time. Long brown hair flowed down her badly scarred back and onto the stone floor. She looked so scared and vulnerable that Scott's heart went out to her. He had to help this poor creature.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I think I'm in the same fix as you are. My name's Scott. What's yours?" The girl slowly raised her head. Their eyes locked, and Scott felt a swift pang in his gut. Those deep blue eyes told a story for all to see. It seemed that all her fears, all her pain, all her shattered hopes and dreams were written in those expressive eyes. Yet, there was a nobility, a strength at their core that held the promise to never quit. Her face was almost elf-like in appearance and held a child-like vulnerability in its structure. She had a beauty that was not limited to the exterior, but instead was internal and radiated out to enhance her physical beauty in a way Scott had never seen, except once. He mentally shook his head, wanting to be rid of that thought.

"I promise I won't hurt you. Won't you tell me your name?" The girl shook her head. Her eyes narrowed for a second, and her brow furrowed. Then, looking directly into his equally blue eyes, she put the fingers of her right hand against the middle of her throat and tapped gently, shaking her head simultaneously. Scott had no clue, and suddenly the light bulb came on.

"You won't tell me your name because you can't. You can't talk, can you?" The girl nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry." The girl looked him in the eyes, and he could read in her eyes as clearly as if she had said it, "It's ok, it's not your fault."

"Have you never been able to talk?" She shook her head, then using her right hand she pushed away from her to her right, pointed to herself, then gestured to the floor. Scott was amazed that he could understand and communicate with her.

"You could speak before you were brought here?" Lips twitching ever so slightly up, she nodded.

"Man, there has to be a better way for us to communicate." The girl frowned, thinking deeply. Then she raised both of her hands, which were still bound by the shackles, and began signing.

**There is if you know sign language.** Scott laughed softly.

Waving his hands slightly, he said, "I can't sign like this, but yes, I do know sign language." The girl smiled for the first time in many years.

**I'm so glad. It was going to be hard if you couldn't. This may be stupid to ask, but you are with International Rescue, right?** Scott nodded.

"That's where I learned sign language. Helps with communication, and lets us operatives 'talk' to each other when we don't want people to know what we're saying. How long have you been here?"

Sadly, she answered. **I'm not sure. I know it has been a few years, but there is no knowledge of time here, at least not for the slaves and prisoners.**

"Will you tell me your name?" She nodded, then began to spell it out for him.

She first held up her right hand and extended her thumb and first finger so that they made a right triangle.

"**L."**

Next, she moved her four fingers so that they rested against the thumb, creating a circle.

"**O."**

Then she made a fist, slipping her thumb between the second and third fingers.

"**N."**

Finally, she made another fist, this time, placing her thumb, pointing straight up, next to the curled fingers.

"**A. **Lona? That's a pretty name. I once had a…anyway. Do you know anyway out of this…this hell-hole?"

**No. There is none that I know of. Don't think it wasn't for lack of trying. But all you get for your troubles is this.** She turned around and let him see the full extent of the damage done to her back. When she turned back around, she noticed that Scott looked a little green around the edges.

**Sorry. But I thought you'd need to know what you were dealing with. He is totally ruthless. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. When physical threats and violence do not work, he always has emotional and psychological tortures at his disposal.** Scott nodded.

"I've never personally met the Hood before, but my d…commander and a buddy has. What he did to us…he is utterly without scruples. That's why we must get out of here, both of us."

Lona could not raise her head as she felt salty tears well up in the corners of her eyes. Finally, when she knew she had her emotions under control, she raised her head. Scott found himself staring into the hardest, steeliest eyes he had ever seen. Lona raised her hands.

**Both of us.**


	8. Pain and Punishment

You don't have to pinch yourself; it's really here! The third chapter in so many days! Something must be terribly wrong! Well, hope you all are continuing to enjoy the story as it unfolds. Just a reminder, the bold faced words are ones signed. Please review as my beta reader and I love to hear what you think of the story.

Miss Elizabeth Blakeney and Katya

Reminder: I can claim no ownership of the Thunderbirds. I am only borrowing them for a while and plan to return them unharmed...hopefully...

* * *

Chapter 8: Pain and Punishment

It had been ten days since Scott had been brought to the Hood's lair, nine days since he had met Lona. On Tracy Island, the family lifelessly went about their lives. Brains locked himself in his lab and frantically worked on a new idea. Grandma and Kyrano worked out the menus and cooked for the large family. When this did not occupy them, Grandma spent the time cross-stitching a pillow for Scott if…when he came home. Spreading it out, she picked up silver thread and began outlining the body of his ship. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she wondered if he would ever see it.

Fermat, Alan, and Tin-Tin explored every inch of the Island until they would know where they were blindfolded. The two friends had found it was better to keep Alan busy so he wouldn't think about his older brother too much. He was retreating from everyone, and Fermat and Tin-Tin were going to put a stop to it, even if it killed them.

The rest of the family was busy in the lounge. Jeff, his sons minus Scott and Alan, Lady Penelope, Parker, and Kyrano were busy making plans for their biggest search and rescue mission: to find one of their own.

"Kyrano, you're sure that both of the men's accents were from your region of Malaysia?"

"Yes Mr. Tracy. I am quite sure. I spent most of my youth there." Jeff nodded.

"Then I think we should concentrate our search in that area. Now," he said spreading out a map of the area, "this is the part of Malaysia we are focusing our attention on. It is still a very large area, and there is no way we can scan it from the air. That would tip off the Hood. There is no doubt that he would kill Scott rather then give us the opportunity to rescue him. I will not take that chance. We will be splitting up into groups of twos and threes. Always watch your backs and keep on your guard. We don't need more of us to be captured, too." All nodded their understanding and agreement.

"Alright. Parker, Penny-I need both of you to pretend to be holiday tourists. Penny, I believe you told me you have contacts there?" The elegant, young heiress nodded her platinum blond head and smiled. She could easily play the stupid, rich kid, eager to see how the other half lives. But she was sharp as a tack and knew how to listen without seeming too. She was the perfect spy.

"John, you and Gordon are to set up a look out post on the highest mountain in the area," he explained, pointing to the lone mountain in region. "Get permission, claiming to be doing scientific observations up there." John had a college degree in Astronomy and had already written a well-received book on space. It would be easy for him to convince the right people to let him set up his equipment. If they dropped the name Tracy enough, they would get permission. What would seem as an innocent observatory would in actuality be an amazing tracking station. John and Gordon would listen to all radio frequencies, and with a new invention of Brains, all phone conversations, too. Jeff would never let anything that sensitive be used by anyone but his sons, whom he trusted. John and Gordon would also be coordinating the search and, hopefully, the rescue.

"Virgil, you, Kyrano, and I will be backpacking up and down the district, looking for any suspicious activity." Virgil nodded. He knew it was fruitless to try to talk his father out of going on the rescue. Jeff was determined to go, and besides, it would probably be worse for his health to remain home, worrying about everyone else. Kyrano had to go with them, as he was the only one who knew the language.

Jeff nodded one last time and let the map roll on itself. As everyone was about to leave, he pulled John aside.

"Make sure you continue to monitor communications with Thunderbird 5. If Scott should escape, he will attempt to contact us that way." John agreed and hurried off to pack. Operation "Old" Retrieval, named as such thanks to Gordon, had begun.

* * *

The Hood left Scott alone for a couple days, letting him heal and worry about what was to come. During this time, Scott saw no one but the slaves who feed him and occasionally exercised him. On the third day, a door off to the side was thrown open. Scott strained until he could see who it was.

Walking smugly in all his princely glory, the Hood moved over to the throne sitting on a slight dais. Sitting down in it, he motioned for a slave to leave. He then turned and regarded Scott.

"I hope you enjoyed meeting my slave Lona. She has been with me for quite sometime and is showing promise." Scott saw red as this evil man discussed his destruction of Lona as a human being with humor.

"She is not your slave!" Chuckling softly, the Hood turned and regarded Lona herself as she was pushed into the throne room. Scott also saw her and his heart went out to her.

She had a new costume on today, and anyone could see by the tightening of her jaw line, she was none too pleased. It consisted of a dark tannish colored, silk bikini with long silky streamers hanging from the waist and middle of the arms. Her long hair was intricately braided and draped around her head. This time her hands were free, but a metal chocker was fastened around her throat, and a chain was attached to it. The male slave handed the chain to his master and left. Lona stood as still as a statue and seemed to see nothing. She was not facing Scott, yet he saw her throw imperceptible glances in his direction. This silent, tense time went on for several minutes.

Suddenly, the Hood jerked the chain hard, sending Lona flying straight at him. She landed in a heap at his feet and was unable to rise as she tried to gasp for air.

Scott strained against the chains that held him and screamed, "Let her go! Leave her alone!" Before he could shout anything else, movement from Lona caused him to pause. Secretly, she brought her first and second fingers together, then holding them straight, she brought them down onto her thumb.

**No.**

The Hood slithered over to Scott until their faces were inches from each other.

"What did you say?" Scott couldn't keep the loathing inside anymore. He could see Lona slowly getting to her feet, eyes blinking furiously, trying to keep tears from spilling over. He spat hatred and saliva onto the Hood's face. Instead of exploding, as Scott had thought and hoped, he clapped his hands. Three slaves came to their master's side. One quickly handed him a towel, and he took his time wiping all of the wetness off his face. Then he gestured to the two goons standing by, one holding a long whip. Quickly dropping it, he hurried with his fellow slave to Lona and grabbed her. Scott was horrified.

"Your quarrel is with me! Don't involve the girl!" The Hood coolly examined him.

"I want you to see what will happen if you ever dare to do that again. Besides," he said as he began walking towards his throne, "this is more painful for you then if I had them whip you."

Much to Scott's surprise, Lona did not struggle. Instead, she stood still as they removed the collar, and then forced her towards the middle of the room. Scott had not noticed it before, but there was a large circle there with wrist and ankle cuffs placed in strategic places. Lona was forced to lie down on her stomach, while her hands and feet were bound. Scott didn't know if it was on purpose or by accident, but she was turned so they were looking eye to eye. Lona's eyes were wide with fright, yet she was trying desperately to remain calm.

There was a vast expanse of silence. Then the Hood raised his hand. Lona could see it reflected in Scott's emotion-filled eyes. She saw it fall, and prepared herself for what was to come. Still, she flinched terribly when the leather cut into her skin. Though no sound escaped her lips, one only had to peer into her blue eyes to read the pain, both physical and mental, she was experiencing. Scott heard repeatedly the crack of the whip, but he did not register the knowledge. His whole being was focused on the eyes that seemed to scream for the silent tongue. Lona's eyes were fastened on Scott's face. She would not give into the pain; she would not give into the pain. Scott's heart broke as he saw one, lone tear creep down her cheek. And the sounds continued.

CRACK.


	9. Operation Old Retrieval

Hey everyone! I can't believe this, here is yet another chapter up. I love short term! My beta reader and I hope to post as many chapters as we can during January/short term so that if the demands of the spring semester are high (they always are) then we will have least moved all of you through a good bit of the story. Anywho, here is the next chapter and this one is a bit of an interlude from the chapters around them. Hope you enjoy and the next chapter is coming right up. Please continue to review and let us know both our faults and our strong points.

Miss Elizabeth Blakeney and Katya

* * *

Chapter 9: Operation "Old" Retrieval 

Thunderbird 2 landed on the tarmac of Kota Kinabalu's airport in the middle of the night. The airport police escorted the huge airplane into an oversized hanger. They then left so that International Rescue could lock down on their own. No one was to know that a Thunderbird had landed on Borneo, especially in the region of Sabah because the Tracys were sure the Hood had spies working for him. IR had once saved the head of the airport's life, and when Jeff had called him on the videophone, sound only selected, he had been very willing to help them. Only handpicked men had been there to assist with the landing. Virgil had a hurried conference with the airport's head, and then ran over to where Jeff was giving last minute instructions to the search and rescue teams.

He was in full commander mode now. He had to be because he knew that if he allowed himself to be the worried father, it would completely undo him. He thought back to the incident roughly a year ago with the Hood. He remembered looking into each of his son's faces when they realized THUNDERBIRD 5 would be their tomb, seeing their strength and willingness to lay down their lives for what they believed. He remembered he worried for Alan through the whole time, yet it had been unfounded. His youngest had proven himself beyond all expectations, and Jeff had been proud of him and was still proud of him. Now, Scott was in deadly danger, if he was not already…NO! He would not think like that. They were a rescue organization; they would do what they did best: rescue.

"Penny, you and Parker stay in Kota Kinabalu. See what you can find out from your contacts here, also just find out all you can about the criminal organizations around here." The young blond nodded and gestured Parker to get the shockingly pink car ready. Before she left, she looked at each of the Tracy brothers, Kyrano, and finally, Jeff. These brave men, who almost risked their lives daily so that others might live, did not deserve to be put through this hell. Her eyes lingered for a moment longer on Jeff. He still had not noticed that her attitude towards him was not strictly friendship, but then as she had told him, girls were generally the first to figure things of that nature out. So, until he did, she would stand by his side and support him in any capacity she could.

"He will be safe, Jeff. We will find him. Parker and I will be praying." Jeff nodded, then grabbed the offered aristocratic hand. Shaking hands, she hurried over to her car and drove off. John and Gordon moved to stand by their father.

"Boys, the airport head has given us full use of one of their planes. Take the equipment up to the top of Mt. Kinabalu. Set up and begin scanning all frequencies. Keep the plane, we may need it." John and Gordon nodded. Shaking everyone's hands, the two men walked steadily to the waiting aircraft. With a last glance at his departing sons, Jeff turned to the remaining family members. Everyone stood around severe and silent. Shouldering his survival pack, Jeff started to walk out of the hanger. Turning to his remaining son and faithful friend, he looked them hard in the eyes.

"Let's go get Scott back."

* * *

Lady Penelope sat in what was the equivalent of a seedy pub in Kota Kinabalu. Dressed in the "stupid" tourist rendition of the local dress, she sipped watered down whiskey. While most people thought of secret agents roles as one rollicking adventure, the truth was that most of her time was spent in waiting-in breathless anticipation of news. Staring at her cup, she wondered if it really was watered down. Shaking the melodramatic thought from her head, she concentrated on the door for a brief second. She was waiting for her informant, Injin Talmel, who was to have met her at 2:00. It was now 2:25, and Penny was beginning to get worried. He had never been late for a meeting before. Something was wrong. When you had been in the field as long as she had, you acquired a sense for danger, or you died very quickly. Lady Penelope had an inimitable danger sense. She could tell a mile away if something was wrong. And right now, as some would say, her spider sense was tingling. 

Looking around surreptitiously, she gave a quick, unobtrusive shake of the head to the obviously British man sitting at the table near the window. He quickly got up, paid his bill, and left. Penny gave one last look around, and then paid her own bill. Walking jauntily out, she was quickly helped into a shockingly pink car, and was whisked off to her hotel. Parker had barely closed their door when Lady Penelope suddenly grabbed a charm on her bracelet and turned around quickly. The small man, who had been standing in the dark corner, quickly raised his hands above his head. Penny sighed and lowered her arm, letting go of the small revolver charm. This, thanks to IR's Brains, was a working replica of a revolver which was very handy in tight places. However, they were safe, for the moment. She inclined her head gracefully to the stranger.

"Injin Talmel, it is absolutely delightful to see you again. How have you been, dear boy?" Mr. Talmel bowed sincerely to this wonderful young woman. She gave so willingly to others that he could not live with himself in his selfish cowardice.

"My lady, I must beg your forgiveness." As he said this, he fell to his knees and wept bitterly. Penny was just slightly disconcerted. She was at a loss as to how to deal with a grown man sobbing at her feet. Her training held, as her quick mind searched for a way to acknowledge the man's words without dealing a blow to his pride.

"What are you talking about dear boy? What have you done?" She winced inwardly, but allowed not a microscopic bit of it to show. Not her best line, but, curse it, she was slightly off kilter as it was.

"I did as you asked. I listened in to conversations, talked to friends, and gathered information for you. But I was overheard. A large man came to my house today and threatened my wife and children. I had to swear to him I would not come to you, but you have always been kind to them and me. I have a debt, one I will never be able to repay, but I must try." Lady Penelope wasted no time. So the Hood was threatening her people now; well, he was messing with the wrong woman. She may not have shown her best the last time she faced him, but she had had quite enough of losing. He would not be able to carry out his threat; she would not let him.

"Parker, the car please. Mr. Talmel, I believe you. We are dealing with a ruthless man, who will stop at nothing to stop my…employer. We are going to take you to your family. I am sending all of you to England. You will be under my protection." Talmel bowed once again. This lady was an angel of mercy; his family would be safe. As he watched her eyes turn steely at a private thought, he almost felt sorry for the Hood. This woman was sweet and a perfect lady, but she was dangerous.

* * *

John and Gordon hurried to set up the command center. The top of the highest mountain in Malaysia was not extremely cold, just annoyingly so. Hurrying as quickly as they could in order to keep their bodies warm, they unpacked the plane and began to set up. As soon as the heated tents were set up, John sat at a bigger version of Mobile Control in the biggest one. Flicking the switch that powered up the consul, he glanced out of the tent to his younger brother. Gordon was just finishing the placement of the last antenna on the snow covered ground. John sighed. This…situation was hard on all of them. Scott was the oldest. He had been there for all of them. He knew just what to say and do. He knew how each of them dealt with things and what each one couldn't deal with. He would listen to everyone's problems but never open up about his own, so much like his father. He was closest to Virgil and John, but John was usually in the space station. He amended that thought; he was always in the space station. Virgil was often the one who held Scott together when the breaking point was reached. And Scott did the same to Virgil. They were as close as brothers could possibly be, as thick as thieves. It had been true since Virgil was born, and on through their teen and now adult years. Scott loved, admired, and protected Virgil while Virgil worshiped, loved, and protected Scott. John closed his eyes in silent prayer as his thoughts turned to his second oldest brother. As rough a time as he was going through, John knew that Virgil was right now going through his personal hell.

* * *

Virgil rolled over in his sleeping bag for the hundred thousandth time. He had been trying to sleep for the past five hours, but so far it had been extremely elusive. He, his father, and Kyrano were heading for the plantation Kyrano's father had owned. From what Kyrano had told them, it was a large, beautiful place; or it had been when he had left. It was approximately three miles from the infamous mine where the man now know as the Hood had run a slave operation. Jeff had rescued Kyrano there, and ever since then Kyrano had been a member of the family. It was also where the Hood had almost died and where his undying hatred of International Rescue had been born. The mine and the house still belonged to Kyrano's half brother, which the Tracy's knew as the Hood.

It was going to be a long, hard journey, taking many days. Jeff had thought about using a vehicle, but had rejected the idea. He hoped that by hiking across country they would avoid detection by the Hood's minions. Virgil's greatest fear was that they would be too late. If anything happened to Scott… Mentally shaking himself, he rolled over once again and tried to sleep.


	10. They Would Pay Dearly

Hey everyone, we're back! Here is the next chapter and it's a doozy. Be warned, there is Scott torture in this chapter! My beta reader, Katya liked this chapter and I hope all of you will too. I promise to post the next chapter quickly, as I know many of you will be anxious to read more. Please keep reviewing, and enjoy!

Miss Elizabeth Blakeney and Katya

P.S. Still don't own 'em.

* * *

Chapter 10: They Would Pay Dearly 

Scott shifted and smothered a yelp of pain. Breathing was becoming increasingly difficult as his arms were held at such an unnatural angle. Flexing his stiff and sore arm muscles, his breath came out in a hiss of pain. Sometimes he wondered whether the physical torture was worse then the mental and emotional tortures the Hood was constantly putting him through. Other times, he knew the answer.

He looked over at the pitiful figure lying on the harsh stone floor. Good, Lona was still asleep. Scott could see her breath softly and how peaceful her face was. Her face was only peaceful when she was asleep. When she was awake, her face was lined by either the horrors she had seen or the pain she had suffered. Scott could not tell which of these caused the distortion. She had been whipped several times since Scott had been brought here, and he felt awful. The Hood was using her to break him, and what made Scott feel so bad was it was working. He had all but given up on either of them getting out of this hellhole. He only hoped he would die before he was broken. He did not want to speculate what would happen if the Hood used a mentally broken Scott against his family.

The next day, the Hood held his first party since Scott's capture. All of his higher acquaintances, as well as those operatives that were enjoying his unusually high favor because of Scott's capture were there. All experienced great pleasure at hurling insults at the unfortunate young man. Acrobats and jugglers entertained the vast number of guests, while slaves wandered around carrying refreshments. Lona had told Scott not to be surprised at anything. The Hood was a businessman, and he had to keep his employees happy. He also had to show his acquaintances how wealthy he was.

The Hood walked in, and everyone bowed to him except for his business acquaintances. He was holding a beautiful chain, if one can be called that, which was attached to a collar hooked around Lona's neck. Scott knew she had told him to not be surprised, but her costume was…well shocking. The bikini parts were all red with gold embroidery. From her waist hung long strings of beads that enhanced every movement made by the small, emaciated form, and streamers of different colored silk hung from her forearms and collar, and her hair, which hung down to the small of her back, was braided with streamers likewise. It was like she was some glorified pet. Scott couldn't bear the way all of the men were leering at her. If only he could get free, he would show all of them what he thought of them. Lona must have seen on his face what he was thinking because she looked him right in the eye and carefully shook her head.

As soon as the Hood sat on his throne with Lona forced to sit on the floor beside him, several tumblers ran out to the center of the room. They quickly began building sculptors out of their bodies only to fall and roll around. Executing complicated twists and turns, they bent their bodies in ways Scott had never thought the human body could. This went on for some time until the group all landed in front of the Hood. Bowing low, they waited for him to pass judgment. He stood and grabbing a bag a slave handed him, dropped it in front of the leader, gold spilling out of the open mouth of the bag. Kowtowing still lower, the group moved off.

A gong was sounded, and simultaneously a loud, shrill scream was sounded. Ten female dancers ran out and began moving to music produced by a two or three different stringed instruments and a drum. Scott turned bright red at what was going on in front of him. This was degrading not only to him, though he had always been taught that a man should be better then this, but to Lona as well. By the stony visage she had, he knew she was as disgusted as he was. The Hood must have noticed his discomfort because as he glanced at Scott, an evil expression lit up his face. Suddenly standing up, he raised his hands for silence.

"It seems to me that something is missing from this little party we are having. Why, it must be that Lona has yet to entertain us. We must all beg that she would deign to show us her…talents." There was much chuckling among the men gathered round him. Scott turned red at the insinuations the Hood was making. Lona, with a look of fear and loathing etched on her face, was staring at nothing. With a flick of the Hood's wrist, Lona was dragged in front of him.

"Let's see if you have more strength then last year." Everyone was watching eagerly, almost as a hunter watches its prey. Lona fought, fought harder then Scott had ever seen her fight. A third slave came over and grabbed her wayward head. Slowly, with great difficulty, he forced her to face the Hood. He grabbed her face with one of his large, calloused hands and moved in until their faces were inches apart. Scott could see the Hood's face, and he saw his eyes become red and his pupils become cat-eye slits. Struggling desperately against his chains, Scott started to yell at Lona to not open her eyes. Before he could get a sound out though, he found himself quickly subdued and hands roughly covered his mouth. Lona struggled and strained for some time before finally falling limply against the restraining arms of he captors. The Hood stepped even closer and whispered in her ear for sometime. Scott could not move, could not think, could hardly breath-even aside from the fact that multiple hands were covering most of his face. The Hood had hypnotized her, and Scott knew from what his family had told him-what Brains had told him of his encounter-that he could make you do anything he wanted. Lona had told him before that she had never been able to free herself while under his control. What would happen now?

Suddenly, Lona stood straight up, head lifted high. The brief surge of hope that filled Scott's heart was quickly dashed when Lona unhooked the chain attached to her collar, and then wrapped her arm suggestively around the man she hated most in the world. Despair pushed out all the hope that had just filled Scott's body and left a vacuum. Lona was under the Hood's complete control.

"My dear, all of my guests are bored. What do you say to an exhibition of your skills?" Scott's eyes narrowed. What skills? Lona nodded and moved to the center of the room. Facing the wall where Scott hung, restrained by both metal and muscle, she motioned him to be unchained. The men holding him looked to their master for guidance, but he only nodded and seated himself back on his throne.

Scott tried to prepare himself as the men loosened the metal cuffs from his battered wrists. But it was to no avail. His knees buckled as his shoes encountered the stone floor, and he landed in a heap. He rose as quickly as his shaky legs allowed, planting them so he would not fall over again. As soon as he was up, Lona started for him but was stalled by the voice of the Hood.

"Not yet, my dear. He would not be much of an opponent now. Give him time, he needs for his legs to get use to supporting him." Lona stayed where she was, her eyes focused on Scott as if she were evaluating him, for what he could not say. He searched her eyes trying to find his friend in them but to no avail. The Hood had her under his complete control, and she could do nothing to break free.

As soon as his legs stopped shaking, the Hood nodded to him and offered one bit of advice, "You had better defend yourself, International Rescue." Scott was not sure what he meant, but he was afraid in a way he could not explain. He knew that this was technically not Lona, at least not in her actions, but he could not bring himself to hurt her. What was he going to do?

Before he could think any further, Lona struck. Drawing her leg back, she let go and high-kicked him in the head. Scott went back and down, coming to a rest just short of the stone wall. He did not even get a chance to pick himself up before she was on him. Quickly, she wrapped her thin, scarred arm around his neck, and applied pressure. Scott could feel his lungs straining for the oxygen being deprived them. As his vision blurred and black spots dotted the crowd in front of him, he threw himself forward, pitching Lona over his head. Totally unprepared for his action, the young woman hit the ground in a sprawl.

Scott eased himself off the hard floor and stood, his lungs sucking in all the oxygen they could. He watched as Lona leaped to her feet. She stared at him, gauging him as an opponent, not recognizing him as a friend. Then suddenly, she came straight at him.

They traded blows for several minutes; some finding their mark, but most were blocked as the two knowledgeable fighters traveled up and down the room. Soon, however, Scott's abused and malnourished body began to slow down. The seasoned combatant she was, Lona took full advantage of this, pressing him harder and harder. Suddenly, there came a blow he could not block in time. Lona's arm slid between his defenses and hit him squarely in the throat.

Scott felt his larynx pushed roughly back by the force of the blow. Coughing and chocking, he collapsed to the stone floor. He could not get a breath. He knew that if he did not calm down, he would hyperventilate and then be in serious trouble, but he could not seem to stop.

The Hood stared down at the Tracy son, watching him struggle for a single breath. When Lona moved in to finish the kill, his single word command halted her in her tracks. His guests had greatly enjoyed the exhibition, never realizing the emotional trauma going on around them. All they could see was the violence.

Lona stood there, staring at nothing. However, there was an inner battle being waged. Her conscious self was fighting a desperate battle against the Hood's control. At his next voice command, she felt her body move towards Scott, despite her fight to stay where she was. He then told her mind to attack the defenseless man in front of her.

Scott was still trying frantically to catch his breath when he felt the foot connect with his rib cage. A gasp escaped his lips as he felt the bone give way under the force of the strike. For several minutes, blows rained down on the hapless man, and soon his skin was covered with a mixture of sweat and blood. During all this, a blow hit his broken ribs. The force of the blow knocked all the breath from his body, and he began coughing uncontrollably. Soon his coughing brought up blood from his pierced lungs.

When Lona saw Scott coughing up blood, something rose up within her. She fought as she never had before, battling with everything in her to break the hold the Hood had over her. Suddenly, the control over her snapped in two. Falling to her knees, she immediately began offering him what medical attention she could.

Scott, while fighting for every breath, felt a rush of pride for Lona. He was worried about her and for himself; he knew he was in a bad way. Nevertheless, at the same time, he could not deny the pride he felt at what she had done. She had finally resisted the Hood's mind control over her. She had fought him, truly, for the first time.

The Hood was furious. She had broken his control. She had fought him, Lona, who had only a week ago had been inches from the breaking point. Not only had she resisted, but she had beaten him in front of his guests. Both she and the Tracy boy would pay. They would pay dearly.


	11. Thoughts and Throes

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews that have been coming in. Katya and I have enjoyed hearing your reactions to the story. Here is the next chapter.We will trynot to leave you hanging for so long next time. Please continue to let us know what you thinkof our story,and whether there is anything that should be changed or not.Hope you enjoy!

Miss Elizabeth Blakeney and Katya

Warning: this chapter does contain some emotional anguish

Disclaimer: The Thunderbirds are still not mine.Just Lona.

* * *

Chapter 11: Thoughts and Throes 

Virgil hacked at another part of the undergrowth that was all around them and then paused to wipe his brow. Kyrano was studying the area around them and comparing it to the map. He was afraid that the many years he had spent away from here would cause him to lead the Tracy men astray. Jeff was radioing John at Central Base. They had been traveling for three days, and according to the map, they should be nearing the district next to their target zone. Virgil hoped they would be able to move quicker. Every moment Scott was a prisoner of the Hood was a thousand times too much. Virgil was worried. In what shape would they find Scott?

Jeff signed off and looked off in the distance, not that there was anything to see. Distance in this forest was about three to five feet. He just could not bear to look at Kyrano who was working his hardest to help the Tracys or Virgil who's normally tan face was turning an unhealthy grey color and his bright eyes were dull with constant worry. Jeff knew his eyes must look much the same. It had been three days since they had began their search and close to twenty days total that Scott had been missing. The saddest thing for Jeff was that he had come to depend on his eldest's cool headedness and strength to help him through the difficult times that came with their job. With Scott gone, the natural worry was compounded with the fact that he had no where to turn to for support. He knew that if he asked, Virgil would try to help him, but Jeff could not bring himself to do that. He knew Virgil had enough to think about.

* * *

"Alright, Dad. Keep in touch." John signed off and let his head fall into his hands. Three days, three days and they had no word about Scott. John wouldn't have mentioned it to any of his family members, but he had almost lost all hope. The Hood was a mastermind. He wouldn't have an easy to find lair. His base of operations would be cleverly hidden; after all, he had not been found by most of the earth's governments, how could International Rescue think they had a chance? A slight crunch behind him alerted him to the fact that someone was present behind him. Before he could turn around, arms encircled his shoulders. Gordon. 

Gordon gave his older brother another squeeze. John was the quietest of the Tracy brothers and hid the most. All of the brothers hid their emotions, but each of them had another to go to when it all became too much. Scott went to Virgil and Virgil went to Scott. Gordon and Alan did the same. However, with John in the space station more then at home, he didn't really have an emotional outlet. Except Scott. Gordon knew, as all the family knew, that the oldest and middle sons had many conversations that had lasted until the wee hours of the morning. Gordon knew that those talks were often the only thing that kept John sane. If that was taken away… Gordon hugged his brother again. They wouldn't fail. They couldn't.

* * *

Lady Penelope sighed. It had taken three days, but finally Injin Talmel's family had been safely transferred to England. Sir Edmund, an old family friend who knew of the Lady's secret agent status, had helped and was taking the Talmels under his personal protection. He did not know, however, that Penny was an agent not for England but rather for International Rescue. He would have done it regardless, but Penny had always been hesitant about telling him. It was better if the fewest possible people knew she was connected with International Rescue. 

Talmel was sitting in the suite of rooms that were presently serving as her base. Penelope hung up the phone and turned to the man.

"Your family is now safely in the custody of Sir Edmund. He is completely trustworthy; your family could not be safer." The man bowed to his benefactress.

"Thank you my lady. I cannot express my deep and lasting gratitude to you for what you have done. And now I will tell you what I have found out." Lady Penelope leaned forward. This was it. This was what IR had been looking for. She knew it. She just knew it.

However, she was never to know the precious information Talmel carried. A small smack and the sound of breaking glass were followed by a grunt from Talmel. Parker moved quickly, pushed his beloved employer to the floor, and shielded her with his own body. The gunfire went on for some time, then it ceased. Parker carefully rolled off the young debutant, then helped her rise. While the police pounded down the halls, Penny could only walk slowly over and kneel before the dead man. One tear escaped the harden edges of her eyes. Then her gaze grew as cold as steel. The Hood would pay. If it was the last thing she did, he would pay.

* * *

Scott began to notice his slow climb to consciousness when the pain started to become more pronounced. As his wakefulness continued, he changed the word pain to agony. Every part of his body felt either like it was on fire or that a knife had been twisted in it a couple of times. What had happened to him to cause him this much pain? As his mind began to assert itself, pictures flashed through his mind. The Hood. Lona attacking…attacking him?! Lona using martial arts techniques against him. Where had she learned that? She had to have a black belt in at least one martial arts probably more, to beat him like that. After all, he was a black belt in three separate martial arts teachings, though he had to admit that several weeks of hanging by his arms on that wall had impaired his abilities more then he wanted to believe. 

His thoughts flashed forward to the nightmare after the party. The whip. Lona's pain racked face begging him to understand. Then he remembered. Pain. Lots of pain; both in his mind and from his body. And the Hood's words.

"I will break you. You will be mine. Sooner or later, you will be. But first, you will have to watch Lona break. Then I will have you." Scott winced as his mind replayed the images the Hood had planted in it with those words: Tracy Island, obscured by vast black clouds of smoke; Alan and his Father lying dead in Thunderbird 2's silo; THUNDERBIRD 1 being used to bomb a hospital; and Lona, crawling towards him, right hand pressed against a gaping wound at her side.

Although he knew the Hood had shown him the images to shock and fluster him, Scott could not help but give in to the feelings of helplessness and fear. They had seemed so real, as if he were watching them being played out with his own eyes. This was an enemy he did not know how to fight.

Scott shifted to what he hoped would be a more comfortable position, instead the agony escalated beyond his ability to bear it. Scott let out a scream that echoed through the chamber. As he lay panting, trying to manage his anguish, a noise made him turn his head, despite the pain it caused. There was Lona lying near him, silent tears coursing down the face drawn in pain. She was moving slightly, shaking at times, then biting her lips in a futile attempt to hold back a scream, a scream that wouldn't be heard anyway. He called out her name softly, but there was no answer. After repeating himself several times, he slowly and carefully pulled himself over to the pitiful sight. Gently pushing her hair out of face, he whispered her name again, but still there was no answer.

Scott realized then that she was asleep; how she could sleep while all the pain she must be feeling coursing through her body, Scott would never know. He quickly felt her forehead. She was burning up, but she was also shivering. Long hours of training kicked in, training to save lives; slowly, painfully he moved closer to her. Carefully positioning her so that her open and bleeding back would rest comfortable against his semi clean shirt, he wrapped his arms around her. She needed to be kept warm.

_And her clothes are ill suited for that purpose, _he thought, looking at her torn and bloodied slave outfit that showed more skin than it covered.

Light. Bright, unfeeling light. Lona's eyes closed quickly against the blinding glare. And there was the pain. The pain flared up, and she twisted slightly. It was then she noticed that arms were wrapped protectively around her. Fearfully, she slitted her eyes open enough to see who held her down. The off white cloth with blue piping told her who it was. She was safe; Scott wouldn't harm her. Careful not to wake Scott, as he must have been in agony as well, she shifted to a less painful position.

Her mind began to pick up it's scattered pieces, though she wished it would not. She did not wish to remember. Thoughts, feelings, and images all began to flow around her while she tried to comprehend everything, anything. Lona's memories were rewinding faster then she could take. The party, the terrible attack on Scott, the beating; all were spinning faster and faster in her mind until it couldn't take anymore. Her body convulsed as her stomach gave up all it held. The convulsion caused a fresh wave of nauseating agony to wash over her, bring with it another stomach-wrenching heave. This cycle continued for sometime. Faintly, Lona could feel strong hands holding her, comforting her. At last, the attacks slackened, then stopped. Lona was left panting and worn out.

Scott was very worried. Lona was in a great deal of pain and was very weak. The Hood never gave them a lot to eat, and now she had lost what little she had. Gently he picked her up and held her in his arms. Though she was probably as old as he was, she was so small and thin and fit comfortably in his arms. She stirred slightly, then her tired head fell against his shoulder; she was asleep.

That was how the Hood's chief slave found them two hours later: Scott leaning against the wall, holding protectively the small, emaciated form. It had been many years since Tin-Wong had been free, and he had seen many terrible things in those years. Few things touched his wounded and hardened heart. Yet, he could not stop a single tear from escaping from his eye. The young, silent girl was dying, dying slowly inside. Soon his master would break her and when he did, the young man would soon follow. One of the first lessons a slave learned was that the Hood, given enough time, will always win. There is no escape. There is **no **escape.


	12. Freedom and Fears

Hey everyone! Here is the awaited next chapter! Katya and I have loved the reviews you guys have sent. We're so excited at how well the story has been recieved and we hope it continues to be. Please keep reviewing, as it helps Katya and I to pull ourselves away from our mounting homework to write and edit. Thanks you guys! Hope to post another soon! Enjoy!

Elizabeth and Katya

* * *

Chapter 12: Freedom and Fears

Lona and Scott were dragged unceremoniously into the Hood's presence. Lona hung limply from the hands that gripped her forearms. Her head lolled wearily side to side. However, Scott was alert, though he pretended to be as helpless as Lona. Normally this would have fooled the Hood about the time Lona sang the national anthem, but today it seemed to Scott that the Hood was preoccupied and had brought them out merely as a formality. Indeed, after a few insults that fell well short of their mark, he merely had Lona and Scott chained up to the wall. Scott was not so ho-hum about it though; their injuries made it agony to have their arms hung at odd angles. The Hood, barely glancing at them, had hurried conferences with different slaves, then rose from his throne. He quickly ordered Lona returned to her cell, while Scott was to remain in the audience chamber. Before leaving the chamber, the Hood cast one last malicious look at Scott.

"Enjoy this time Mr. Tracy. These could very well be your last few hours."

Scott expected the Hood to return and finish him but hours past, and there was no sign of his captor. Slaves entered the room and extinguished the candles. Night had fallen, and still the evil man had not arrived. Scott was concerned, not for the Hood, which was laughable, but rather for Lona and himself. The Hood had not left his lair since Scott had been brought here. What had caused him to leave? Would this bode well or ill for them? Scott did not know, but if everything stayed normal, Lona would be brought to see him tomorrow. With that thought, he gave in to the weariness that seemed to permeate his body. He would not worry about it anymore, at least not until tomorrow.

The next morning brought, with the rising of the sun, Lona to the throne room. The Hood was still mysteriously absent. Lona was thoughtful.

**He has never done this before. Oh, he goes off any number of times, often for days at a time. It's just…well, he has never let anyone off that easy like yesterday. Something is up; I can feel it. The slaves who brought me spoke in awe; it sounded to me that they thought something had caused their master to be uneasy.** She paused, frowning at the rough, stone floor. Scott waited for several minutes, thinking she had more to say. He looked at her outfit. For some reason, it was more…conservative then normal. It was made of silk of the softest sea green he had ever seen. This one had an actual skirt that, though it was revealing, covered far more than normal. Today, she even had a see-through cape that had armholes. Scott had to admit, she carried it off with beauty and class. Finally, when the silence had been unbroken for some time, he ventured to voice the thought that had been foremost in his thoughts.

"Do you think now would be a good time to esc…" Lona flew across the room and clamped her hand firmly over his mouth. Breathing heavily, as she had not recovered from the Hood's tortures by any means, her face betrayed the fear she felt. Shaking her head, she shot quick, searching glances around the room. Then she turned her worried eyes, which seemed to Scott to be made of ever changing liquid. Seeing he was not about to speak, she removed her hand.

**Don't speak that word. These walls have ears.** Catching Scott's eyes, she held them. **You are right, though. If we are going to escape, then we had best do it now.** Scott mouthed his next question.

"Do you have a plan?" Lona nodded, then paused.

**I know what to do once we leave this place. I'm just not sure how to get out of here.** She glanced around the room with an expression of utter defeat on her sweet, weary lined face. Then a change came over her. If Scott had not been watching her carefully, he would have almost missed it. Her shoulders straightened, and her face appeared as if a sixty-year-old woman had shed fifty years. Her almost child-like delight caused Scott, unknowingly, to crack a small grin.

"What?" She shook her head. Running over to the side of the room, she stood studying the handrail that separated the dais from the rest of the room. Grasping a section of it in her hands, she gave them a hard, jarring yank. Nothing happened. Lona cursed internally. She was weak. A year ago she could have done this. No, she would not think like that. She had to get Scott out of here. This strange disappearance of the Hood worried her more then she would admit. She had overheard one of the guards telling a slave that the "Tracys" were in the area, presumably searching for their missing brother and comrade in arms. The Hood would sooner kill Scott than give the Tracys even a slim chance of rescuing him. It was all up to her. And she would get him out, even if it killed her.

Focusing every last bit of strength, she grabbed the pole again and gave it a hard wrench. With the sound of straining metal, the pole ripped from its anchoring. Scott stood chained to the wall, his mouth hanging open in utter astonishment. He was not entirely sure he could have accomplished that feat now, and he had only been here for around three weeks. Lona hid great strength in her small, unassuming stature.

She quickly walked over to him and slid the slim pole between Scott's wrist and the manacle. With one hand, she signed what she was planning to do.

**I have to set you free, and we don't need the chains to get in our way. So, it has to be the cuff. I'll try hard not to break your wrist.** Scott gave her a weak smile and a nod. He was ready. Lona started to position the pole exactly, then paused.

**Undo the scarf in my hair. I think it might cushion the blow.** Scott did so and tried to help Lona wrap it around his wrist. They were ready. Lona gave him a quick glance, then positioned the pole. She gave it a quick jerk towards her, and the cuff came apart. They quickly repeated this on the other cuff, and soon Scott was free. However, they were still locked in the throne room. Lona's brow furrowed as she tried to come up with a solution. Scott was staring hard at the floor thinking, while rubbing the feeling back into his numb hands and wrists. Suddenly, Lona grabbed him by his right arm and dragged him back over to the wall. She quickly grabbed his arm and wrapped the broken manacles around his wrists. When he started to ask what she was doing, she placed a finger on his lips. Finishing, she quickly outlined her plan.

**I'll hide behind the door, while you call the guard inside the room. Tell him I fainted over there**, she pointed to the floor beside the dais, well hidden from the door's viewpoint.

**When he rushes in, I will slip up behind him and knock him out.** Ok Scott nodded. He watched Lona run lightly across the room and lean against the wall where the door would hide her from sight. Her hand went up and made an O with her fingers followed by her thumb slipped between her upright first and second fingers, a K. Making the same signs with his right hand, he took a deep breath then began shouting.

"Help! Somebody help! Help me! Help!" The lock snapped open, and the door thudded against the wall. Scott winced. He hoped that had not hurt Lona as much as it sounded like it did. The guard rushed in and began frantically scanning the room. Scott continued his shouting.

"Oh, help! Please! She just collapsed! I don't know what happened! Oh, is she ok? What can I do?" He started taking rapid, shallow breaths, giving the appearance that he was hyperventilating. The guard strode over to him and slapped him hard on the face.

"Where is she?" he screamed in Scott's face.

"Over there, behind the dais. Please help her!" The guard glanced over, then began to walk over there, rifle held ready. Scott let himself glance over to the doorway. Lona was half way to the guard, her soft slippers not giving off a sound as she moved lithely over to the guard. She moved right up behind him, then attacked. Within a second, the guard found a powerful arm squeezing against his throat while a small, but strong hand was clamped over his mouth. Lona continued to cut off his air until he slumped over, unconscious. She looked over at Scott, who had run over and knelt next to her. Quickly she signed, letting the limp body slump to the floor.

**Get my scarf. We need to tie him up.** Scott ran over, grabbed it, and then hurried back. Lona showed him where and how they were going to bind the guard, and they began. Soon, his arms and legs were tied up with a length wrapped around his neck. If he struggled too much, he would chock himself. Scott tore off part of his already ripped sleeve to use as a gag. He felt bad, he did not like tying the man up where there was a potential for him to kill himself struggling. _My family has dedicated their lives to saving people, not killing them for heaven's sakes. _When he told Lona this, she nodded and began signing.

**I know. I hate it, too. But I don't want him getting free too soon and raising an alarm. Besides, he has to be smart enough to stop struggling when he realizes he is chocking himself.** Placing her hand on his shoulder, she grinned at him, and Scott allowed himself a brief chuckle. They weren't safe, not by a long shot, but he could feel freedom, and that was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

For the first time since their meeting on Tracy Island, the entire group of people working on Operation "Old" Retrieval was meeting together. John and Gordon were using their multitude of equipment to allow everyone to contact each other with their watches and videophones. Penny had told her story again, and everyone was evaluating the pros and cons concerning the continuation of the rescue operation. Virgil was the first to speak up. 

"Well, personally, I don't see that we have a choice. We're talking about _Scott's life_ here. I would take a thousand greater chances if it would bring us closer to finding him." Virgil's voice had risen, but he cut it off suddenly. He looked down at the jungle floor, feeling embarrassed at how much he had let escape. The others traded expressive looks among themselves. Everyone knew that Scott's disappearance was hardest on Virgil; they were the closest of the brothers. He had just never put his feelings into words, at least not in front of the entire group at once. Jeff cleared his voice, trying to take the attention off his second oldest son.

"Why don't we take ten and think about this decision more. It is…a hard decision. We should take more time with this." Everyone signed off for a bit and waited. Jeff went over and knelt beside his son.

"We will find him, Virgil. We _will _find him….Now, would you rather not be part of the briefing, or do you want to be there?" Virgil took a couple deep breaths, trying to force his emotions down to a manageable level. Then he raised his head.

"Oh, I'll be a part of it. I'll be there." The two of them were jarred apart when their watches started beeping. Jeff immediately asked what was wrong. Gordon answered.

"I don't know. John is monitoring the different radios and …you know, so he may have picked up something." Everyone waited breathlessly, could this be word about…or even from Scott? Gordon watched his brother's face grow grave, then white.

Gordon leaned over and asked, "What is it?" John turned to him, eyes unfocused.

"It's Alan, the Hood is attacking Alan."

* * *

Alan was terribly worried. The outer defense systems had shown two boats coming toward Tracy Island with all speed. They would reach the island in an hour, and Alan did not know what to do. He was the only Thunderbird operative at the base at that time with only Onaha, Tin-Tin, Brains and Fermat to help him. He had called Brains in to his lab and told him to come to Jeff's office ASAP. Then he had called John. 

"The shots I have of the boats show a bunch of strong armed guys and, besides who else knows Tracy Island is worth attacking. It has to be the Hood. What the hell am I supposed to do with no one to help take out these guys!" John frowned.

"First of all, you can clean up your language, young man! Second, you can get Onaha, Tin-Tin, and Fermat into the bunkers. Make sure they are armed and have provisions cuz we may not get there for a little while. Next, get Brains up here."

"A-already pr-pres-here." The young genius moved behind Alan who was seated at the desk.

"Ok. Brains get some of your gadgets and work with Alan to set up traps for our unwelcomed visitors. You two will have to keep them busy until we get there. Understand?" The two men nodded. Then Jeff's face joined John's.

"Brains, Alan, we're counting on you to hold them off until we can get there. Be careful, both of you. And Alan," Alan looked his father square in the eye, "I know you can do this. Just take care of yourself and our family, ok kiddo?" Alan nodded, and then both pictures winked out. The youngest Tracy turned to one of his family's closest friends.

"Brains, we have a lot of work to do. Let's go see what miracles you've come up with."

Twenty minutes later, everything was set up. Brains and Alan had laid different traps across the parts of the island the men were sure to come. Some had already been set up, and all they had to do was activate them; but they had added quite a few good ones. Moreover, Fermat and Tin-tin had absolutely refused to stay in the bunkers. Instead, they were going to cover one section of the island with gas capsules. As Alan surveyed their handiwork from an outlook point, he had to admit they had done well. He radioed Brains.

"We're all set. Let's lay low so they don't suspect a thing. And Brains, pray. Pray they can get Thunderbird 2 in the air soon."


	13. Battles

Hey everyone! Sorry this has once again taken so long. College once again caught up with Katya and I. This is the first we've been able to revise the chapters in a while. Hope you enjoy this one, and I can safely promise another chapter at the beginning of the next week. Please continue to let us know what you think of the story, it means a great deal to both of us to know that you enjoy the story. Have fun!

Miss Elizabeth Bennett

* * *

Battles

John and Gordon flew with all speed to Kota Kinabalu's airport. On the way, John radioed the head of the airport and explained as much of the situation as they could. By the time they had landed, all traffic near them had been put on hold. Quickly with the security, John and Gordon had THUNDERBIRD 2 out of the hanger and in liftoff position. John ran through the preflight checklist in record time, and then turned on the address system.

"Your men need to move to a safe distance. And thank you." The head of the security detail saluted and started moving his men. When everyone was cleared to a safe distance, John activated the VOTL rockets. The massive machine rose unsteadily off the tarmac, and then settled to a smooth vertical lift. When John had gained enough height, he pushed the steering column forward and the giant green ship started in the direction towards his father, brother, and friend. Both men were desperately praying that time would not run out on them.

Jeff, Kyrano, and Virgil were moving quickly to an open field a slight distance from their last campsite. There, THUNDERBIRD 2 was to meet them so they could proceed to Tracy Island. Virgil, though he had not voiced his concerns, was discontented about leaving. He begrudged even one minute away from the search for Scott, but he realized he was needed back at base. Besides, what would Scott say if Virgil let the Hood get away with attacking the family again? Virgil had to grin; it was a very amusing picture.

THUNDERBIRD 2 landed three minutes after its takeoff from the airport. As the three IR men raced on board, John moved just in time for Virgil to take the pilot's chair. If anyone could coax more speed out of the transport ship, it was Virgil. When the ship gained the necessary height, Virgil rammed the steering column forward as hard as he could. The large machine shot off towards the island home, while each member of the organization, founded only for aiding fellow humans in need, had to sit and worry about a brother and a son.

* * *

Alan tried to make himself smaller in his hideout/lookout spot. The boats were drawing up to the shore, and the young boy could see the assault rifles the men were carrying. The first boat landed, and five men jumped out. The last grounded the boat and then joined his comrades. The other boat landed and five more men came ashore. One big, tall, oriental man gestured half of the group to scale the mountain towards the round house. The other half was directed to the main house. Brains glanced towards the youngest Tracy and nodded when he caught his attention. The older man flipped a switch on his remote control device and saw the reassuring green light turn on. The traps around the Round House were set and Tin-tin and Fermat could knock the intruders unconscious with the gas capsules. Then he turned his attention to the more eminent problem: the group of men coming straight towards Alan's position! 

Alan was not sure whether he should leave his position or stay put and hope every one of the men were stone blind. Not likely knowing the Hood. Alan's jaw tightened when he thought of the evil man who had almost destroyed the Thunderbirds just a year earlier. He was determined to foil the Hood's plan once again. Alan gauged the distance left between his hiding place and the Hood's men. Suddenly, an idea came to him. He slowly raised his watch to his mouth. Turning the volume down to the lowest audible level, he whispered his plan to Brains. Brains reluctantly agreed; it was a risk but a lesser one then the alternative.

Gheat lead the group ordered to infiltrate the main house. He hoped to be the one to capture the Tracy most hated by his master. The young man had caused more trouble then could be believed, but Gheat felt prepared to face him. After all, he was only a child. Movement in front and slightly to his left caused him to pause. Unexpectedly, the young Tracy boy shot out from behind a screen of bushes and raced towards the house. Gheat ran a short ways until he came to a clear stretch. Then he leveled his rifle, not to kill but only to incapacitate. Before he could squeeze the trigger, he felt one of his men stiffen, then fall to the ground. Looking around, he noticed several of his men lying still on the ground. Quickly he threw himself on the ground. He was now the only member of the team left. He watched as the one his master hated the most scanned the area and then waved to someone. Gheat watched as a man stood up not two meters from him, with a laser pistol in his hand. He raised his hand, but before he could do anything, Gheat raised his rifle and fired.

Alan watched as Brains slumped to the ground. He couldn't tell if he was wounded or… A blind fury seized Alan and without thought, without reason, he attacked the man who had shot his friend. The oriental man was well trained in hand-to-hand combat, but Alan had grown up with four older brothers. For what seemed like hours, the two traded blows until Alan found himself under the older man. A blow to the head rendered him semi unconscious. As his world turned black, he felt the great weight of the unknown man lifted from his body. Then he knew no more.

* * *

Light blinded him for a moment, so he squeezed his eyes shut. 

He heard someone say, "Turn the lights low," and the light dimmed. Slowly the young boy opened his eyes. Someone was leaning close; he could feel them checking his head and winced when their fingers made contact with an open cut. Slowly, his eyes came into focus. There was his father, gently binding the cut on his forehead.

He croaked out, "Dad?" He could see the smile the Tracy boys loved the most.

"It's ok, son. Lie still. You had a rough time, but you sure gave him one hell of a fight." A tired grin crossed Alan's face before he lapsed back into unconsciousness.

Virgil came up beside his father in time to see Alan loose consciousness. Though his father had tried to be upbeat so he would not upset his son, Virgil could tell Jeff was extremely worried. And angry. The Hood had attacked another one of his sons, and Jeff had once again been absent and had not been able to protect one of his beloved sons. Virgil glanced over his shoulder where a large group of people was working diligently around another bed. Squeezing his father's shoulder, he walked over and watched as John wrapped the last bit of bandage around Brains shoulder. Luckily, the shot had passed right through, though he had lost a great deal of blood. The scientist lay unconscious on the bed with an IV replenishing his dwindled supply of blood. His young son Fermot was checking his blood pressure while Tin-Tin was disposing of the bloody cloths used to clean the wound. Virgil sighed and offered a silent thank you to God. His brother and friend were safe. Then his feeling of peace left him as quickly as it had come. He could not say the same about Scott.

* * *

Lona peered around the doorpost. Their way was clear. Grabbing Scott's left hand with her right, she began to lead him quietly down the corridor. In her left, she carried the metal pole used to free Scott; Scott carried the guard's rifle. She knew they would have need of them soon enough. Reaching an open area, she stopped and signaled him to halt as well. Cautiously, she glanced around the corner. Silently she cursed. Suddenly, she jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Turning around, she looked with amazement on a grinning Scott. He quickly signed. 

**You need to wash your mouth, or should I say hand, with soap. You may not have known it, but you signed as you cursed**. He ended the sentence with the hand signal she had done. After all of the stress, it felt good to joke about something. Lona threw her head back and laughed, which made Scott both glad and saddened, for no sound came out. Mentally shaking himself, he quickly questioned her on their situation.

**How many are there?** She grimaced.

**Three. Two face away from us while one is looking in our direction.**

**What are we going to do? **

**I think…I think we need a diversion. They think you are still chained up, so it makes sense for me to do it. Let's see…** Unknowingly, she had stopped signing as her right hand found it's way to her loosened hair. Grasping a handful, she would pull at it and then repeat the process. Scott watched her as a memory stirred in the back of his mind. He pushed it down; right now was not the time. He had to focus on others things. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he nearly jumped when he felt a small, delicate yet strong hand rest on his arm. Quickly, Lona outlined her plan.

* * *

Jin-ton and the other men were bored. They had relieved the night guards early in the morning, and it was now past noon. They still had several hours to look forward to, and Jin-ton was fed up. He did not understand why he could not be a part of one of his master's units or serve him in some other way. A sudden noise alerted him and caused him to look down the corridor. He saw the young girl, the one his master had been working on for many years, coming down the corridor towards him. Her hair was undone and disheveled. Her jacket/cloak was torn in multiple places, and her skirt had huge tears in it. She was stumbling incoherently and moving her lips as if trying to speak. Without a thought, Jin-ton dropped his rifle and ran towards her. He watched as she began to fall; luckily, he got there just in time to catch her. The other guards came up and circled round him so they could help him, for she had begun to convulse in his arms. Quickly, they helped him lower her to the ground, and one helped him hold her down. The other quickly ran down the hallway to get medical help. 

Jin-ton was so busy looking after the young woman that he did not notice the disappearance of his fellow guard until it was too late. He glanced up and saw the THUNDERBIRDS operative tying him up. He looked down at the beautiful girl and saw her grinning at him. She thrust her hand palm up and made contact with his chin; it was the last thing he saw for quite some time. Jumping quickly up, she dusted herself off and helped Scott drag the three unconscious, and now bound, guards into a nearby closet. Throwing them in there, they quickly locked the door and continued their search for the way out.

Lona carefully peered around yet another corner, then signed that the coast was clear. She and Scott walked quickly down this new hallway, but she stopped him midway. Cautiously, Lona opened a door marked STORAGE. Letting Scott in, she quietly closed the door behind them. Switching on a light, Scott beheld boxes stacked to the ceiling. Lona quickly went to one and pulled out two packs. She handed one to Scott, then stepped over to boxes in one corner of the room. Two first-aid packs were pulled out, followed by two flashlights. For several minutes, Lona loaded up both of their packs and then motioned Scott to the door. Before leaving the room, she pulled one more item from a box; a pair of hiking boots. Looking down at her feet, Scott realized how smart that was; her silk slippers would not have lasted ten minutes. She switched off the light and shut the door. Motioning him to another door a little ways down the hallway, she started moving towards it. Lona carefully opened the door, and Scott saw a room full of pre-packaged food that was ideal for surviving in the wilderness. Quickly, they packed every remaining space in their packs with the food. Lona also grabbed two canteens for each of them, and they filled them with the water stored in the room. As she was about to leave, Scott placed his hand on her shoulder.

**We will need more water then this. Does the Hood have any aquasanitas capsules? **

I **would think so, but I don't know where. We'll have to look.** The aquasanitas capsule was a wonder of modern chemistry. All you had to do was drop it in a canister of water, and it would kill any harmful bacteria or viruses that might be contaminating the water. This was very helpful for people who ran into polluted drinking water because of their jobs. It had also cleared up all polluted rivers and wells in third world countries. The scientist, who had wished to remain anonymous when the capsule was introduced, and his employer had footed the bill for the clearing up of the world's drinking water. Scott knew the capsule well, since Brains had been that scientist.

Looking around, he finally spotted the familiar symbol and container. His father had insisted that all the THUNDERBIRDS carry the capsules, and it had saved more than one Tracy life. He quickly picked up a couple containers for each of them, and they crammed the boxes into their full packs. Lona cautiously opened the door and looked outside. There was no one around. They went down several more hallways until they could see the main entrance, heavily guarded of course. Scott rested his back against the stone wall and closed his eyes. They had come so close, but he now realized it was impossible. They would never escape; they would die here. His breathing became erratic, and his heart thudded harder and harder against his chest. His world was caving in around him; he was hyperventilating and could not stop himself. Suddenly in the darkness of his despair, he felt another human's touch, kindly but strong and sure. The hands grasped his face and wiped the sweat off it. Then the hands turned him around and began slowly kneading his shoulder muscles, which currently had the properties of steel. When he started to gasp for breath, the hands were there, helping him pause then take a deep breath. Pause, breath, pause, breath. Finally his panic ended, and he could open his eyes. He found himself looking into Lona's eyes, so full of understanding. Taking one hand from his shoulder, she signed what he needed to hear the most.

**We will get out. Somehow, someway, we will get out. But I need your help, otherwise we are lost.** Scott nodded. They would get out; together, they could do anything.

**Now, we won't go out the main entrance; it is never unguarded. However, this is an old temple, and I have heard stories told at the parties of secret passages and trap doors. There must be another way out of here, and we will find it.** As she finished saying this, she took Scott's hand and began leading him in another direction. After what seemed like hours, during which they felt every square inch of what Lona was sure were outer walls, Scott found a crack. He traced the unnaturally straight crack until the outline of a door appeared. Grabbing one of Lona's hands, he quickly signed his discovery.

**I think I found a doorway out of here.** Lona traced the outline, then turned and grinned at her friend.

**I think your right. Let's find a way to open it.** After more costly time spent searching, Lona motioned to Scott to come stand beside her. When he reached her side, he instantly saw what she had found. A small, invisible, except from their exact position, switch was staring at him innocently. Lona flipped the switch up and their action was instantly rewarded when the door swung open. They both stared at the open door, then into each other eyes. Here was their gateway to freedom, but they had a long hard road before they could get true freedom from the devil who had tortured them body and soul. Neither was sure if they could take the first step.

It was as if they had read each other's minds. For at the same instant they asked the identical question to each other.

**Shall we go together?** Scott quickly tried to stifle a giggle, while Lona had no such compulsion. She threw her head back and laughed uproariously, yet silently. Scott grabbed her hand, getting her attention immediately.

**We'll go together. **So saying, he pulled her into the opening, and they began the journey through the dark, damp, stone walls.


	14. The Cost

Hey Everyone! I apologize! Katya andI've had this chapter ready for awhile, but my computer decided it didn't like to do certain things on the internet and I found it difficult to do much on But with my new and improved computer, which has decided to behave,I think we can finally get down to some serious work. Hope you guys didn't want to kill me as I really left you hanging with this last one (penitent look). Katya and I will be working on getting more chapters out to you since school has finally released us (to an extent, since we're both working there this summer). Hope you enjoy, and yes, I promise, there is more coming. Miss Elizabeth and Katya (aka Lady Arwen of Gondor)

* * *

Chapter 14: The Cost

Alan woke up sometime later, only to find himself lying in his own bed. As his headache was now only a dull pain, he slowly raised himself up to a sitting position. Instantly, his older brother John was at his side.

"How are you doing, kiddo?" He gently ruffled the tussled, blond hair. He wished to show brotherly affection, but it was tempered by his desire not to cause his brother more pain. Alan shrugged; then his eyes grew wide.

"Brains! Is he…?" John quickly shook his head.

"He's fine. His shoulder will be out of commission for awhile, but he'll soon be good as new. We were more worried about you. The way you kept slipping in and out of consciousness. Dad about drove us all insane, he was so worried." He paused, then nudged his younger brother's arm and said, "You did good, kid."

Alan's face broke into a huge smile. It always made him feel so good when his hero brothers were proud of him. Sometimes he felt he just didn't measure up to them. Then a thought brought a frown to his face.

"What about Scott? Did you find him?" John's shoulders slumped, and Alan had his answer. For several minutes, neither one said a word. Then Alan hazarded a question.

"How is Virg handling this?" John sighed.

"I'm not sure. Sometimes he seems great; other times he hides himself away in 2's hanger or spends countless hours playing insensible music on the piano. He keeps begging Dad to let us go back to Malaysia, but Dad won't let us. He wants to make sure the base is safe before we go back. Plus, with Brains and you out of commission," Alan began sputtering out a reply, but John stopped him, "You are not at 100, and you know it. With the two of you out of commission for awhile, some of us will have to stay, and that means less people searching for Scott. Penny has stayed behind and is working to find out more about the Hood. She and Parker are hoping to discover the location of his hideout by the end of the week. Then we will go back and resume the search; that should give us enough time to make the base safe. And **no, **you can't come! You're still unsteady on your feet. Now get back in bed before I get a needle and make you sleep!" Alan quickly climbed back into bed. John was the quiet brother, and when he threatened, the others generally believed him. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

Jeff sat on a sofa thinking about the Hood operative that had jumped over the cliff before John and he could reach him. He had pulled the man off Alan, and the man had push away from him. Both he and John had chased him to the cliff. Then, with an insolent salute, the man had thrown himself from the cliff, depriving the Tracys of his knowledge. Jeff remembered how John had turned pale and lost the contents of his stomach. He himself had felt nauseated. What kind of man caused such misguided loyalty or pure terror to cause two men to kill themselves rather then allow his secrets to fall into the wrong hands?

Jeff looked over at his second oldest son. Virgil was tunelessly hammering away at the piano. After all day of this, Jeff's nerves were at the breaking point. So far, he had held his temper, knowing this was the only outlet his son had for his frustrations. Being around the machines was too painful for him right now. After a particularly harsh and trying chord, Jeff snapped.

"Virgil, are you trying to kill the piano and our ears, or are you just inventing another form of torture?" He was immediately sorry that he had said anything. Everyone was worried sick about Scott, and Virgil had lost his main way of relieving his fears and frustrations with his disappearance. Virgil stood up and slammed the cover of the piano down as hard as he could. Then, without so much as a glance at his father, he stalked out of the room. Jeff looked up and saw Onaha, Brains, and a newly arrived John staring at him as if he had grown six arms. Without saying a word, John ran after his brother while Onaha gazed reproachfully at the Tracy father as she left the room. The head of the Tracy family fell back into his chair and let his head fall into his hands. How could he have been so uncaring? He should have been helping Virgil, letting him vent his frustrations to him. Instead, he had snapped at him and ridiculed him in front of his family.

A strong hand on his shoulder brought him back to his senses. Brains was resting his good hand on Jeff's shoulder and waiting for his employer to speak.

"How could I have been so unfeeling? This whole situation is killing him inside; we all can see that. And instead of helping him, I deride him and take away the one outlet he has left. What kind of father am I?"

"A human one." Jeff's head shot up to look at his good friend, for there had not been a single stutter in the sentence. When Brains focused on his words rather then who he was talking to, his stutter all but disappeared; you also knew he meant business when it happened. Brains was looking at him with kindness and…understanding in his eyes.

"This situation is killing you, too. Every one of us is extremely worried and lessened with Scott's disappearance. Each one of us has a different way of dealing with these feelings. It was inevitable that we would try one another's nerves. However, understanding that and acting on it are two different things. Talk with him, tell him you're sorry, and let him talk to you. I think he has been giving us a plea for someone to help him, but he's Virgil; he won't ask for it outright." Jeff nodded. The young scientist knew his son well. Without a sound, he got up from his desk and began his search for his son.

It did not take long, for Jeff had known from the beginning where his son would go. Yet, when he entered THUNDERBIRD 2, no one was there. He quickly contacted John on his watch.

"John, could you connect with THUNDERBIRD 5 and locate Virgil's signal?" John logged in on his computer and within minutes was accessing the satellite's tracking station.

"Here it is…it shows him in his room." Jeff shook his head.

"I looked there right after I found THUNDERBIRD 2 empty." John looked his father straight in the eye.

"Did you check in THUNDERBIRD 1?" The older man started. No one had gone near the sleek ship since Gordon had flown it back to the island the day Scott had disappeared. Every time the father thought of his eldest son's ship, his stomach clenched painfully. He could not bear the thought that Scott would never see his beloved ship again.

"Why on earth would Virgil be there?" John shrugged.

"Just a thought. Knowing his mood these last couple of days, I'd say he wants to be as close to Scott as he can. What better place then TB 1? I…I've been in there a couple of times, just to get away…" Jeff stared at his son. The normally assured young man was not there; slumped shoulders and frightened, evasive eyes had replaced him.

"Son…" John shook his head as if trying to shake off a mantle of despair.

"Just find Virg, Dad. He needs you." Jeff gazed at the blank screen. He was losing his sons; one by one, they were drawing into themselves and allowing their pain to control them. A wave of panic filled the father as he felt his helplessness drown him. He had not been able to be there for his sons when his wife Lucille died, as he had sustained a complete breakdown. It had fallen on Scott's shoulders to aid, heal, tend, and care for four heartbroken children, with one of them barely in school. Jeff had been proud of his son and been…well, thankful was not adequate. Yet he had never told him, never thanked him for shouldering a man's burden at such a young age. Walking quickly to THUNDERBIRD 1's hanger, Jeff vowed that if…when they got Scott back, he would tell him…tell him how much he appreciated him.

Virgil sat in Scott's chair, his hands running repeatedly over the controls. His face and shirt were drenched with tears, yet his eyes were dry. He had no more tears; he had cried them all. Now he just sat there, emotionally and physically spent. He did not want to face his family especially his father. He just…he just.

Warm, loving arms encircled his tense shoulders. Virgil struggled at first, not wanting any of his family to see him like this. Then, of its own accord, his body melted in the embrace. Shoulders shaking, dry sobs echoed through the cockpit. His eyes may not have had any more tears, but his heart and spirit needed to cry.

Onaha, Tin-Tin, Fermot, Kyrano, Gordon, John, Brains and Alan raced or attempted to race into Jeff's office. They found Jeff sitting in his chair behind his desk with Virgil sitting beside him on the desk. John was pleasantly astonished to see Virg looking so…normal. His eyes were two pieces of brown swimming in a sea of blood, but his face was calm and had a look of peace on it John had not seen for several days. The old Virgil was not back, but this was his closest kin.

"Thank you all for coming as quickly as you did. We have to make a decision. This could be the toughest one we have yet had to make. I know all of you want to go back and rescue Scott, but we have all seen what happened the last time we all left Tracy Island." Everyone glanced towards Brains and Alan. "I know that normally I would be the one to make this decision, but this isn't a normal situation, and it is unfair to ask any of you to go against a matter of the heart. Therefore, I'm going to have each of us vote on this. This is a secret ballot. No one has to know what you decide; but your belief, your opinion is wanted. I…I can't make this decision on my own. I can't decide between the almost certain death of one and the possible deaths of more sons and family. I…I can't." Everyone watched in awed silence as the brave, strong astronaut and commander of the secret International Rescue organization broke. He had not broken during the fiasco with the Hood a year ago, nor when faced with the knowledge that the organization he had given his all to was about to be destroyed. He had not broken even with the news that Alan and Tracy Island were in danger. Yet, so much had happened, all of this and more, and now the toughest thing he had had to face yet was here. Could he doom a son to certain death with the knowledge that they would never see Scott again, alive or dead? Maybe it was not so surprising. He was, after all, a father too. Before anyone could move, Virgil leapt off the desk and raced around. He knelt beside his father and enveloped him in his arms. He turned to the rest of the family.

"On the desk are the data sheets. Each one has a name on it. Go to your rooms, ships, anywhere on the island and write out what you think. Dad will carefully read each one and then reconvene this meeting. Then the…the decision will be made." Turning his face from the stunned group, he rested his head against his father He alone knew what this decision had cost him. _What he might have to pay for it later if…well_, he thought as he squeezed his father's shoulders, _best not to think about that now._


	15. A Long Ways To Go

Hey everyone! Here is yet another chapter. Seems from the reviews I've been getting, people are enjoying the story so far. It just keeps writing…and writing…and writing. (I could go on all night. ; Katya and I are continuing to write and edit this and hope to put out several more chapters soon. (I'm not holding my breath. This summer's been interesting already…can't wait to see what comes next)

This is almost entirely a Scott and Lona chapter, so all of you who were all for the Virgil focus in the last chapter are going to be slightly disappointed. Though the story will revolve around Scott and Lona for awhile then Lona and the Tracys, the boys should all have their moments to shine. My biggest problem with the movie was that the older boys got next to no screen time. Each is special and each plays an important role, and that is one thing I am attempting to show during this story. (by the way, I happen to like Virgil too, he was always level-headed and seemed the most solid of the Tracy boys. And thanks to all the people who let me know what they thought of the "Virgil scene")

Sorry for this long intro but I wanted to address a couple of things. Let this go on record again, I own none of the Tracys or the THUNDERBIRDS. I only own Lona, as a produce of my deluded mind.

Please continue to let me know what you think. It helps boost my belief that this story should and will be written and DONE!

Miss Elizabeth and Katya

* * *

Chapter 15: A Long Ways to Go

Scott cautiously pushed against the obtrusion that blocked their way to freedom. Lona steadied the torch and made sure the beam was where he needed it to be. Both knew that if they could not get the obstacle out of their way soon, their chances of survival would be nil at best.

"Judging from my inability to move this thing, there has to be a switch or lever or something. Do you see anything?" Lona shook her head and then quickly signed her response.

**I'll look around. Do you want this torch, or do you want me to get yours out?** Scott whispered back.

"If you could. I'll start on the left side, and you start on the right." For several minutes, neither spoke nor thought of anything except how to escape from the hell they had been forced into. Fingers soon grew rough, then bled as the hands scrambled frantically across the rough stones. Finally, just as both of them were about to give up, Scott's smallest finger grazed over an obtrusion in the otherwise similarly shaped stone. Quickly, he pushed against it and grinned as their prison door creaked open. Lona turned and stood, staring. The sun…she had not seen the sun since…for many years. The golden liquid shimmered around her: highlighting her hair, accenting her pale complexion, and making her blue eyes shine like diamonds. For a moment, Scott swore he saw a pool of water gather and fall down her face, and then he dismissed it. He had not seen Lona cry; she had not shed one tear since the first whipping he had seen. He had to give her that; she was very strong-emotionally as well as physically, despite her wounds. After waiting for a couple of minutes, he reluctantly placed his hand on her arm.

"It's time. We need to get as far from here as possible." She nodded and picking up her pack, slipped through the opening.

* * *

The crystal shattered against the far wall, and multi-colored pieces fell to the ground like snow. The normally unruffled, unphasable criminal mastermind was furious. His face and baldhead were as crimson as his robe and his eyes, those cruel eyes, seemed to be consumed by fire. All of his slaves and henchmen were kneeling in front of him, praying to whatever gods they had turned their backs on to save them from this dangerous man. In an instant his fire was replaced with cruel ice. His face smoothed to it normal, detached state, and his whole body seemed to uncurl. Calmly and deliberately seating himself on his throne, he surveyed the quaking masses of flesh in front of him. He would not give into anger; anger was for weaklings. A true genius, a true man could detach his emotions from any situation and act calmly and destructively.

"Well, whatever shall you make of this?" His words and mostly the flash of his mental powers cut deeper then any whiplash ever could; every man flinched as he spoke. Finally, Mullion came forward. Mullion was a huge man; he seemed to fill even the vast throne room. He had skin was as dark as night and a voice as deep as is humanly possible. He had been in the Hood's employment for many years. Mullion bowed to no one, but he was loyal and had served his leader well. The Hood was willing to accept this arrangement. Mullion was one of the few people he trusted completely, or at least as completely as he could.

"Sir, we have the man power and technology to track them. They are two people-wounded, weakened by lack of food, armed with little or nothing. Hell, one of them is just a girl-they have no chance against us. Let me lead a group, and have another lead a group. With two groups searching, we are bound to find them. When we do…" Mullion's eyes were two black holes without mercy or kindness. The mastermind steepled his fingers and nodded slightly.

"Very good my friend. We will try your plan. But, do not underestimate them. Both the girl and the Thunderbird operative. You will lead one group, as you are the most trustworthy of all my…employees. I shall lead the other." Every man in the room nervously glanced at his neighbor. If the master was going to take an active role, they had better find the escapees. Their lives depended on it.

* * *

Lona lead Scott into the rainforest for several minutes until they came to a river. They waded in the river for sometime; for, according to Lona, the Hood owned several dogs gifted in tracking. Finally, they left the river and walked deep into the forest. Quickly, Lona shimmied up a tree, then gestured for Scott to do likewise. When they had found reasonably comfortable spots, they both settled down to sleep. They had a long ways to go.

Lona awoke to find her world darkened by the arrival of night. As the nights were cold, she and Scott had huddled together for warmth. She cautiously and with as little movement as possible raised her head so that she could study the stars. She quickly found the Southern Cross and used it to find Octanis. She was so glad they could actually see the dim star because of the fierce jungle around them. _Every cloud has a silver lining. _The realist in her quickly came back when she discovered that they had been moving east. Silently, as usual, she cursed their bad luck. They needed to head west if they were going to reach the destination she had in mind. That meant they would have to pass right by the Hood's base. Not the brightest thing to do, but they had no other choice. She sighed internally. If the Hood did what she thought he would, then they would soon be tracked by the world's best hunter: a hunter of humans. She shivered uncontrollably. Unbidden, her mind flashback to one of the more…unique of the Hood's tortures for her.

_She ran blindly through the forest, never stopping for breath or to check her bleeding feet. Vines, leaves, and brush slapped at her body as she dodged the multiple obstacles created by a rainforest. Finally, she could go no further. Leaning her back against a nearby tree, she sucked deep gulps of air; her vision growing alternately darker then lighter as oxygen-rich blood pounded through her brain. _

_A sudden noise made her hold her breath. There. The sound of a boot snapping twigs underfoot. The young woman felt her eyes grow wide and her body seize with fear. It couldn't be, not him. She began running again. No sense of direction, no knowledge of whether she was heading out of or into danger. She only knew she had to get far away from her pursuer. _

_That night she spent up a tree, the whole time listening for any sound that was out of place in the rainforest that seemed to go on forever. The next day, she continued. Her whole body ached with exhaustion and fatigue; the only thing keeping her legs moving and supporting her weight was what Americans called grit: true force of mind pressing the body to go on beyond its endurance. She knew he was getting closer; she could feel it, she just knew it. Still she kept running. _

_Two days later, she came to an opening in the forest. Making her body as small and unnoticeable as possible, she peered into a scene that was as close to heaven as she would get for many years…a village. The people went about their daily lives, unaware that a young, hurting girl was avidly watching all of their goings on. She stayed in the same position all day, watching, waiting, and hoping. For she had seen something that was worth all the gold in the world: a radio antenna. _

_The stars were shining on the small village that had not seen technology since the old wave radios. However, she didn't care. It would serve her purpose. If she could send out a call for help, then she could—blessed, extraordinary thought—finally be free of…of HIM! Warily, she moved towards the dilapidated shed that seemed to house the radio. Although she had heard nothing from her stalker for several hours, she could not relax. If it was who she thought it was, then you needed to worry most when you didn't hear him. That meant he was ready to pounce. When she reached the door, she carefully lifted the latch and crept inside. Carefully closing the door behind her, she began to walk towards her hope. _

_A sudden noise right behind her cause her turn around. Standing right behind her was…Mullion! She shook her head and let out a yelp of fear. He quickly wrapped his huge hands around her small neck and applied pressure until she slipped into unconsciousness. Her last thought was of a dying ember of hope._

Tears began forming around the edges of her eyes, but she quickly dashed them away. That was the past, and even if Mullion was tracking them, this time she was armed. This time she was better prepared. Lona was also positive about one thing: no matter what, she was never going back.

Scott opened one bleary eye and then sat up quickly. Night sounds were all around them, and the stars were their only light. Looking around, he noticed Lona was staring off into the distance. Tapping her on the shoulder, he asked with his eyes if everything was all right. She nodded. Then she began signing.

**I think it is best if we travel at night. It is dangerous and hard to do, but it is more dangerous for us if we are caught. I know of a village that has a wave radio. Do you think you could contact your organization if we could get to the radio?** Scott nodded his head without a second's hesitation. THUNDERBIRD 5's signal dishes had been built with the ability to pickup any kind of signal—radio, visual, wave, laser—and it had always performed admirably.

**There is one other thing…** Lona hesitated. She did not want to tell him. **The village is due west of here. That means…we will have to retrace our steps. We will have to go past the Hood's temple again.** She watched as he grimaced. He did not want to go back there anymore then she did. However, they both knew they had too. There was no other way.


	16. Maybe This Time Would Be Different

Hey! Can you believe it? Posting this soon? Something must be wrong. Anywho, thanks for reading and reviewing. Please continue, cuz it's so nice to know that people are enjoying it. The chapter is kind of an interlude between Scott and Lona's troubles. While writing about them, I realized that the feelings of the family had not really been focused on, besides Virgil's of course. ;P I wanted to see how the family was dealing with the kidnapping of Scott and Jeff's news to them. So…here it is. There are a lot of flashback by the family members of times spent with Scott. Personally, I thought it was kind of neat to find out more about Scott. Katya and I will be working on the new chapter soon; hope to have it out soon. Till then, enjoy!

Miss Elizabeth and Katya

Chapter 16: Maybe This Time Would Be Different 

John and Gordon both walked towards the Round House carrying their papers. They had come to an unspoken agreement to stick together; neither wanted to be alone as they decided the future of their eldest brother. The astronaut and his younger brother climbed through the portal, then got into the lift that would take them up to the cockpit. When the door opened, Gordon immediately sat down in his chair: the one in the front and on the right. He remembered the number of times Scott had flown up with him to relieve Johnny from his tour of duty.

"_It will be great to have Johnny around, but we will sure miss ya, Gordo!" The dark-haired pilot looked over at his older brother and grinned. _

"_Yeah, who else would put blue hair dye in your shower faucet and forget to tell you?" Scott threw him a mock scowl and then let a grin slip. _

"_Lucky for you it wasn't permanent. If it had been…" _

"_You would have matched your ship to perfection." By now both of them were about to split their sides they were laughing so hard. This banter went on for sometime until THUNDERBIRD 3 was about to dock with 5. Gordon suddenly grew serious and stopped Scott before he could go through the docking portal. _

"_Scott, be careful. We all know how dangerous our jobs can be. Just…be careful." Scott nodded solemnly, then before his mischievous grin could give him away, he grabbed his younger brother in a headlock and ruffled his hair._

"_Think the 'old man' can't take care of himself?" Their laughter echoed throughout the two ships._

Gordon pulled his legs up against himself and rested his chin on his knees. He had a lot of thinking to do.

John hesitated in the doorway of the cockpit. He started to move towards his chair, then paused. Making his decision, he strode quickly to Scott's chair and sank down into it, his legs hanging off the arm of the seat. As he rested his head against the seat's back, he pictured his older brother. He remembered the first time he had seen Scott in his Air Force uniform. He had stood so proud, so sure. He then saw the five brothers lined up, clad in their International Rescue jumpsuits. How each of them had stood so proud, so sure. Scott flying for the first time; the first time he flew THUNDERBIRD 1. Scott seated behind Mobil Control, taking charge of a difficult rescue; him horsing around with Alan and Gordon in the pool. The blond man closed his eyes and heard the last of the latest midnight conversation he had had with his brother.

"_Johnny, don't put yourself down. You know you are a vital part of IR; you probably are THE vital part. Without you and your ship, we would never get the calls for the rescues. Plus, you add a lot when you are down here and can go out with us on rescues." The young man sighed._

"_I do know that Scott. I just…I hate being up here when things go wrong. I'm not there to help, to comfort, to…to even know if everyone is all right. I have to wait till someone calls me." Scott grinned bitterly at him._

"_I think all of us got a taste of what you feel with Alan and the Hood." John nodded. That had been one of the bleakest and worst times in the Tracy history-including the death of their mother. There was a short pause, then the younger one yawned. _

"_Well, I think I'm going to turn in now. You better do the same, Scott. Dad would have your hide if you weren't in peak condition for a rescue." They both laughed. Then before his brother could cut the radio, John said what was foremost on his mind._

"_And Scott? Thanks."_

John sighed. It was going to be a rough next couple of hours.

Onaha kneaded the dough with slightly more vigor than was necessary. After beating the dough for several minutes, she began cutting up the apples that would go into the pie. Suddenly, she realized fully what she was making and abruptly put down the half pared apple. Scott loved her apple pie. Ever since his capture, it seemed that every meal she made contained at least one of his favorites. Onaha was not as connected to the Tracy family as her husband or daughter; or at least that is what she thought. But she served them faithfully as their housekeeper and kept everything running smoothly so they could focus their energies on rescues. As she picked up the apple to finish cutting it, she thought of another of her services…to worry about them.

Alan climbed out of the small crawl-hole onto the top of the Round House. He always came out here when he needed to think or get away from his older brothers. He drew his knees up under his chin and wrapped his arms tightly around him as if trying to lock his feelings tightly in that circle. Even though Scott's "older brother routine" often annoyed him, he found now that he missed the teasing and pestering. For all of his hero-worship of his brothers, there was still a part of him that clung to them as brothers. He could never remember a time that Scott had not raised him. Now when Scott needed him the most, he became the reason no one was anxious to start the search and rescue mission again. He could feel tears welling up; he would NOT cry! Alan's fist slammed against the roof, cracking two of his knuckles open. As he brought his bloodied hand up to check on it, he could not help himself. The tears began rolling down his young cheeks.

The young scientist, left arm still bound by a sling, sat forlornly on the stool in his laboratory. As he glanced around the technologically advanced room, a flash of anger twisted his normally sweet face. Here he was, one of the most brilliant minds of the time, and he could do nothing to help his friend. He thought back to the first time he had met Scott. It had been the day after the great astronaut, Jeff Tracy, had approached him with his phenomenal idea.

"_Mr. Hackenbacker, welcome. Come on in; we don't stand on ceremony here." Jeff Tracy motioned him to a chair and pointed out the bar with both alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks. The young man picked out a bottle of water and then sat down. He glanced over at the dark-haired man seated slightly out of the circle. This could only be one of Tracy's sons. He expected to be introduced, but Jeff jumped right in._

"_Have you thought about what we talked about yesterday?" He nodded._

"_Y-yes M-m-mister Trac-cy." How he hated his stutter! It always became more pronounced when he was nervous. Jeff smiled._

"_I promise I won't bite, Mr. Hackenbacker. We don't put on airs. We're just plain people, so you just be yourself." The scientist nodded again. _

"_I th-th-believe it is a wond-derful idea. The machines won't b-be too difficult to b-b-create, just costly and time cons-suming. You will n-need a g-g-brilliant inventor or someone who can always be thinking up-p new things." _

_Jeff nodded, then glanced at his son. The young man met his gaze, then his mouth quirked upwards in a grin. He walked over and sat next to the young scientist. Brains realized they were about the same age._

"_If you want the job, it's yours." It took only a moment for the young scientist to make the decision that would change his life. _

"_I want it." The young man's grin broadened._

"_Welcome to the family! I'm Scott Tracy, I'll be the field commander. What should we call you? Mr. Hackenbacker or Hiram?" The scientist grinned back at the man; he could sense they would one day become close friends._

"_Just call me Brains."_

Brains sighed and buried his head in his one good hand. He knew how Mr. Tracy felt. Any man who was a father had felt at some point a little of what he was now going through. Brains thought of his son, Fermot; could he doom him to almost certain death? If he had more children, could he place them in harms way to search for Fermot with no certainty of success. Could he in good conscious tell Mr. Tracy to choose between those two choices?

Kyrano dug deeper in the dirt, trying to eradicate a particularly stubborn weed. He kept finding its roots all over his beautiful garden, but he was sure that today would be its last. He had not originally planned on working in his garden today, but when faced with having to make a difficult choice, he always attacked his garden with ferocity, killing weeds and pruning everything. He sighed. Mr. Scott was in terrible trouble, and it was all the fault of his half-brother. Now known as the Hood, he had wreaked havoc on the Tracy family one too many times. Someone had to stop him. He once again attacked the weed's roots, but his mind was on Scott the entire time.

The two teenagers were swimming back and forth in the pool. Normally their friend would be here, splashing them and pulling them under the water. Alan loved to play in the water, particularly when he could horse around with his friends. However, he was in no mood to fool around or even spend time with his friends. The meeting in the lounge was the first time in a long while that Tin-Tin and Fermot had seen Alan.

Fermot climbed out of the pool and put on his glasses. After several swimming lessons from Alan and the other Tracy boys, he was finally comfortable in the water. He couldn't imagine what Alan was going through right now. He was an only child, and his only family was his father. Although, Mr. Tracy had become almost like a second father…no, more like a grandfather, and the Tracy boys had become uncles to him, abet playful ones. He missed Scott so much. Only Scott had known about the invention he was working on; he had found out by accident. Fermot remembered how Scott had sat and listened to him ramble on about his idea as if he really cared. After that, not a day went by, even after a hard, tiring rescue that Scott didn't ask how it was going. Yes, Fermot wanted to see Scott again not only for his friend Alan, but selfishly for himself as well.

Tin-Tin glided along in the water, her body engrossed in the movements while her mind was working feverishly to decide what to do. Well, she knew what had to be done. The THUNDERBIRDS had to go and rescue Scott Tracy; there was no other choice. Though all the older Tracy boys were like brothers to her, her main thought was for Alan. She had admitted it to no one, but she didn't think of Alan like a brother. He was…different. She was only a young teenager, still a child in some ways. Tin-Tin did not yet realize that she felt…love for the youngest Tracy. She only knew he was a friend who was hurting, and she wanted to help.

Jeff Tracy pulled the pile of papers close to him and picked up the first sheet. For the hundredth time, he read the name "Alan Tracy". For the hundredth and first time, he pushed the pile back to the corner of the desk. He couldn't do it. He could not bring himself to read what was Scott's life or death sentence.

Sighing, he pulled the pile of papers to him for the hundred and first time. Maybe this time would be different.


	17. Interludes

Welcome, welcome! Here is yet another chapter in the continuing saga of The Trouble with Tracys. As you can see, this is yet another Interlude. Lona and Scott are in this one, as are Tracy brothers and Lady P and Parker (no, I hadn't forgot about them-they just weren't doing anything interesting.) Thanks to all who have reviewed. I've been rereading through them. Please continue, as Katya and I want to know what people think and how readers are feeling about the story. Keep checking on us, cuz the next chapter should come out soon, and it's a good one. ; Thanks once again for the reviews and hope you enjoy.

Miss Elizabeth and Katya

* * *

Chapter 17: Interlude

Lona laid one of her lovely hands on her companion's arm, and raised her other hand to her lips, signaling him to be quiet. He quickly looked around and quickly found the reason for her actions. The temple the Hood used as his base of operations was peaking out from the forest about a quarter of a mile away. Quickly, Lona outlined her plan to Scott.

**Our best bet would be to stay in the river from now on. He does have a couple of bloodhounds, and I know from personal experience that they are very capable. They will not be able to track our scents in the water, and it will provide us with the perfect cover if we happen to be found. **Scott nodded. It was a good plan. Carefully and silently, they both slid into the murky water. They quickly swam over to the other bank as the overgrown foliage granted them perfect cover. Then they began walking towards the west and the town where all their hopes rested.

Mullion studied a large map in the command center of his boss's base. Here was one of the greatest collections of technology, second only to International Rescue. From here, Mullion was coordinating with over a dozen groups of searchers, combing the forest for their escaped prisoners. He was not going to mess this up; he knew his boss would have his head if he did. A half hour ago, a slave had reported seeing an opening in the wall of the temple. Mullion had gone and checked it out. Then he had ordered it sealed. He would have to inform the Hood soon about that secret entrance. The opening had faced east, so most of the groups-including his master and the group he led-had gone in search of the prisoners to the east of the temple, but Mullion was not so sure. He remembered the game of cat and mouse he had played with the silent one a few years ago. He had never told his master how close she had come to winning. Though he had reveled in the challenge, he shuddered to think how close she had come to beating him. He still broke into sweat when he thought of her hand so close to the microphone. Very few things scared Mullion, but his master in the full fury of one of his fits…well; it was best to prevent them from ever happening.

As dusk fell, first Scott and then Lona crawled onto the bank. Lona began checking herself for leeches and had Scott do the same. Though she did not think there were any in this river, it never hurt to be sure. After ascertaining that there were no slimy creatures hanging off them, they climbed into a nearby tree and prepared to spend the night. They each ate an energy bar and drank some water while waiting for their clothes to dry. They then wrapped their blankets around themselves and moved close together for warmth.

Scott could feel Lona's head resting on his shoulder. He gently wrapped his left arm around her, as she was shivering uncontrollable. She tensed for a moment, and then allowed herself to relax.

As he laid his head on hers, he whispered, "We'll make it, you know. Believe that." He didn't think he would get an answer, but suddenly he felt her head nodding up and down. They were going to make it.

The next day found them back in the water, still slogging through the mud. After several hours, they pulled themselves up onto the shore and ate a quick meal. Refilling their canteens with water from the river, they dropped in an aquasanitas capsule. Then they continued on their way. After a couple more hours, Lona suddenly grabbed Scott's hand. Without taking the time to sign, she grabbed his shoulder too and began to pull him under the water. At first, he struggled, but he eventually gave in as he could see her sense of urgency. As soon as their heads disappeared under the water, Mullion appeared on the opposite bank. Lona and Scott held onto each other as they waited for him to move. They were quickly running out of oxygen. Then, just before they ran out, he turned and walked off a little ways. Lona and Scott quickly and silently surfaced and gulped oxygen. She quickly grabbed two reeds that were nearby and broke off some on both ends. They could accomplish all of this because of foliage overhanging the bank of the river. Soon, they had two hollow reeds that would be perfect for breathing underwater. These they quickly stuck in their mouths and disappeared once again under the water. They found that they could sit on the river bottom and the tips of the reeds would still be above the water. They settled down to wait for their would-be captors to move on. They were in for a long wait.

Mullion stared into the murky waters of the river; he had forgotten its unimportant name. He knew they were close by, he could feel it. All of his men were spread out, searching the foliage and trees for any sign of them. Once again, he stared hard into the muddy river. They must be using the river to cover their scents because the bloodhounds had been useless during the entire search.

Truly though, none of this mattered. He had already set up a terrible plan, one that was more becoming of a fiend from hell then from a human being. No, these searches did not truly matter, for he and his employer had set up something special for the girl, the man, and International Rescue.

By the time the searchers had left the area, it was dusk. Lona and Scott crawled out of the river looking thoroughly drenched. They quickly found a tree with an adequate branch and settled down for the night. When Scott asked Lona if they were close to the village, she reckoned they were two or three days from it. He hoped they would get there soon. Both of them needed serious medical attention.

* * *

Lady Penelope had never felt so depressed in all of her life. Though she was trying as hard as she could to discover the location of the Hood's base, so much time had gone by, and they had nothing to show for it. If Scott was still alive…of course he was alive. What was she thinking? She sighed. The problem was that the master criminal was disgustingly wealthy and had used it to buy off most of the island. Those that could not be bought off were intimidated into silence.

That was when Penny's brilliant idea came into being. She quickly contacted International Rescue's base. John answered.

"Lady Penelope, how are you? Are you making any progress?" She shook her head.

"Not yet, but I just had a brilliant idea, dear boy. Moreover, I need your help with it. You are phenomenal with computers, correct?" He nodded. Both he and Gordon were rather practiced with using computers as there was a ton of them on THUNDERBIRD 5. In addition, though most people did not know it, both of them were very adept at hacking.

"Well then, how would you like to trace the Hood's assets? That to me would seem to be the easiest way to catch him." John's brow was furrowed in thought, and then his countenance lit up.

"That's a fantastic idea, Penny! What's more, I think it just might work. If Gordon and I worked on it continuously, we could have something within a couple of days!" She smiled.

"We will continue our investigation here, but I think our only chance of success is with you and Gordon."

John quickly found Gordon and practically dragged him into his room. All of the Tracy boys had their own suite of rooms, and privacy was greatly respected. They would not be bothered at all in here.

Gordon had no clue what was going on and said as much to his older brother. When everything was explained to him, he was very excited.

"That's fantastic! And our hacking abilities are a bonus. We'll be able to track him down in no time! Let's move my computer in here tonight after everyone is asleep, and we can get started." The rest of the day, the two brothers whispered conspiratorially to one another causing the family to worry. Generally, when Gordon started whispering with one of the brothers, a prank or practically joke was not far behind. Jeff was more angry then worried; he could not believe his sons could joke around while their brother was still missing and might be dead.

A quick, silent knock sounded on John's door at 1:00. He quickly opened the door and jammed it in that position, then followed his younger brother back down the hall. Entering Gordon's room, he found his brother's computer already unplugged and ready for transportation. Grabbing the 3D holographic screen, he started for his room. After two trips, all the equipment was moved. They quickly plugged everything up, and Gordon booted up his computer. John's was already running, and he jumped straight into his search. When he had been Alan's age, he had…accidentally discovered a way into the Swiss Bank's computer system. He had replicated it for Brains about three years ago, and the scientist was astonished. It was a secret they shared, as John was sure his father would not be as pleased or impressed as Brains had been. Now, John could use his discovery to help his brother. Hacking his way into the system, he began his search. 

Gordon was searching known black-market sites hoping to find some mention of the Hood. He was not having much success until he came upon a chance reference to a "friend" who could help dubious people in Malaysia. Sitting up straight, he hurriedly clicked on the link. He hoped this was it.

* * *

Jeff sat back in his chair with a worried frown darkening his face. He had finally read all of his family's papers, each one echoing the others. Everyone agreed that Tracy Island must be defended from another attack, but everyone was equally vehement that the search for Scott not be terminated. How both of these were going to happen, no one knew.

Virgil walked up to his father's desk and sat on the edge of it. He looked down at the sheets of papers lying haphazardly on the desk and winced. Dad had read them; what was the verdict?

He waited until Jeff caught his eye and then asked seriously, "What's the verdict?" Jeff shook his head.

"Everyone wants Scott's rescue to continue, but they agree Tracy Island needs to be protected. I just don't see how we can do both." Virgil sat thoughtfully, taking everything in. Then he raised a possibility he had been considering.

"Why don't we send one or two of us to Penny and have them continue the search, while the rest stay behind and guard the island?" Jeff nodded.

"I had thought about that, but it puts Lady Penelope in a lot of danger." Virgil snorted. "I know she revels in danger and would not mind it one bit, but I have to admit I loath to be the one to place her in that situation. And let's not forget she is still in Malaysia; she could be in danger even as we speak." Jeff was not far wrong.

* * *

Parker slammed his foot on the brake, then shifted quickly back to the accelerator. The long, shocking pink car rocketed down the narrow stone alleys of Kota Kinabalu, but it could not shake its pursuer. The long, black sedan hugged the corners and kept right on their tale; then shots rang out. Nothing happened. Lady Penelope had not flinched nor moved an inch. A glance at the back window showed why. The glass did not even show an indention where the bullet had hit. Penny sat back to watch Parker's attempt at trying to lose their pursuers.

The Hood sat in the back seat of the sedan and allowed himself a satisfied smile. Mullion assured him that he was on Scott and Lona's trail, and he was currently working on the remaining International Rescue operatives. He was pleased with himself that his attack on Tracy Island had rid him of that cursed family. He would not admit it to anyone, but he had been…nervous with the idea that the Tracys were so close. This young lady was getting too close. He had to…to neutralize the threat although he knew they could have searched for years and never found his temple base. Knowing Jeff Tracy and his affection for those vile sons of his, he would keep them on the island for a while, as he would not want to risk more of his son's lives. That decision though, would kill him.

The smile grew broader. He was the greatest criminal mastermind in the world, and he would prevail over International Rescue. He was, after all, the Hood.


	18. Finally Some Good News, Right?

Sorry guys! This update took a bit longer then I though cuz we had some tweaking of the chapter to do. But here it is, in all it's...glory...? Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm finally feeling as if the story is moving in the direction I always wanted it to. These Tracys are tricky. They keep bring stuff to me that I did not orginally plan for the story but really does fit. I hate it when characters get out of hand. _Trying to hold back Lona and Scott as they beg once again for more scenes in the chapter._ Not yet guys!

ANYWHO, the next chapter looks to be coming right behind this one. Please let me know what you think of how the story is going, good or bad. I really want to know what I can do better and what I nailed. Till next time.

Miss Elizabeth and Katya

P.S. When I first posted this, I forgot I had to change all the signed phrases to bold. For any who might have been confused by this, I appologise. I think it's all fixed now. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18: Finally Some Good News, Right? 

After what seemed like half a lifetime, they had finally reached their destination. Scott peered through the bush and saw the villagers going about their daily lives unaware of their audience. For sometime, he sat there, not moving, watching the people. It almost seemed unreal. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized that the hell he had been living in for over a month was what was unreal, not this. But to help him cope, his mind had tricked him into believing it was normal. He glanced over at Lona, feeling a twinge of guilt for forgetting about her. How had she done it? How could she act so normal, especial after all she had been through? He felt ravaged after only a month; he could only imagine how she felt.

Lona looked over at Scott, and was about to ask him what he thought about the village when she saw a look in his eyes that troubled her. Was that…pity?

**What is that look for, Scott?** He had the decency to look ashamed.

**Nothing. Just watching the villagers.** She was not amused, and she was not going to let it go.

**Don't lie to me. If we're friends, then tell me the truth Scott.** He looked at the village one more time, and then started to pull her away. She allowed him to lead her away for a little while, since they needed to find a place to hide until night fell. Finally, after they had found a small cave where they could rest and not worry about being seen, Scott answered or rather tried to answer.

"Well, I was just thinking…you know…well about going home." Lona waited for a few minutes, but he did not continue. Finally, she prodded him on.

**Yes? What was it about going home?** He sighed and stared out into the sun lit world. How could he say this, especially to Lona?

"Well…it just feels kinda weird, ya know? I mean…well…"

**You're not the same person as before. No Scott, you're not. No one could be after going through what you have. And I'm sure it will seem strange at first. But your family and friends love you no matter what, right? You at least have people who are waiting for you. You have a home to go back to. Oh Scott, I did not mean to say that!** Now Lona was the one to not meet his eye. He waited a moment and then asked.

"You don't have anyone who misses you? Do you have a home?" She shook her head and looked resolutely out the cave's mouth. Scott was at a loss. He would extend an offer to come home with him at once, but his father was resolute about the rule concerning non-International Rescue members allowed on the island-as in none. Though Scott did and had trusted Lona with his life, he knew his father would not be able to trust her at first.

No, he would not care what his father would think. Lona had done more for him then he could ever tell. He was not about to just send her off on her own. Though-he had to chuckle at the thought-she could take care of herself. No, she was going with him to Tracy Island; she deserved no less.

"You do now. You are welcome in my home anytime and for as long as you need." She slowly turned her head and met his gaze for the first time in a while.

**Thanks. But it's not necessary. I'll be fine on my own.** He had to smile as he signed his answer.

**I'm sure you would be. That's not the point. You are coming home with me, and there is nothing you can do or say that will prevent that from happening.** She had to smile at that.

**All right. I accept your order…I mean offer.**

Dusk had fallen, leaving the rainforest dark and grim without the sun's rays. A slight mist hung in the air as the ground and foliage began to cool under the moon's cooler light. Lona and Scott, who was being lead by her, were carefully making their way to the small shed that sat alone on the outskirts of town. Sticking up from its roof was the radio antennae, which they hung all their hopes on. After what seemed like hours, they reached the door of the shed only to find it locked. Lona had thought this might be the case after what had happened last time. She shook the door as quietly as she could but to no avail. Forgetting their need for silence, she hit the door with all her might. Before she could do it again, Scott grabbed her hand and quickly signed her to stop or they would be discovered. This brought her to her senses, and she began thinking how to get Scott and herself into the shed. Suddenly, an inspiration came. She sent Scott back a little ways towards the village to make sure no one was coming. Then, she stretched a bit and prepared herself. Getting herself into the right position, she drew her leg up and back as far as she could, then struck out. The cheap door hinges really did not have a chance. Scott saw her signal and walked back to the shed. What he saw shocked him. There was the door hanging from the lock, and Lona waving to him from inside the shed. Shaking his head, he walked into shed.

He quickly walked over to the old wave radio and sat down in front of it. Lona came over and placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

**I will stand by the door and make sure no one sees us. Call IR and tell them were you are. Then tell them to pick us up at these coordinates.** She quickly wrote down the coordinates on a pad lying by the radio. He nodded, and then waited until she took up her lookout position. He wondered if she was using the lookout excuse so she could give him some time with his family. Scott smiled and began warming up the old radio. Lona knew precisely what he wanted sometime before he did himself. When the radio was ready, he began radioing International Rescue.

"Come in International Rescue. Please respond. I repeat, come in International Rescue."

* * *

John had been working at his computer through the night and had only taken breaks during the day to eat meals with his family. It was now 1:00 in the morning, and he had been at the bank accounts for roughly 24 hours. Thirty minutes earlier, he had rested his head on his desk assuring himself he would rest his eyes for a couple minutes. His deep sleep was broken by the alarm indicating that International Rescue was getting a call for aid. He ran over to the communications array set up in his room and switched it on. He was just in time to hear the last bit of the message. 

"…t, come in International Rescue." He frowned for a moment. That voice sure sounded familiar, but where had he heard it? Shaking himself mentally, he quickly responded.

"This is International Rescue. What is the nature of your emergency?"

Scott could not believe it. There was John's voice; there had been times recently where he had wondered if he would ever hear it again.

"John, this is Scott." He could hear the silence coming from his brother, then a loud shout of joy.

"Scott, is that you? How are you? Are you all right? Where are you? What happened to you? Did they treat you terribly?" Scott had to laugh at his younger brother's questions.

"John, it's me. Scott Carpenter Tracy. And you are John Glenn Tracy. I'm fine, or as fine as I can be right now. I'm in Malaysia in some small village. I was kidnapped by the Hood, but I escaped with the help of another prisoner. Most importantly, though, I want to go home. Can you arrange it?" John had to laugh. It was Scott all right.

"Hold on Scott, before we set anything you need to talk to Dad. Ummmm, hold on a moment Scott."

John went and opened his door, which was being pounded on with great force. There stood Virgil, just who he wanted.

"Virg, I know you have a question, but it has to wait. I have Scott on the radio, and…" Virgil pushed him aside and ran to the radio.

"Scott, is that you?" John smiled and went to get his dad and switch the radio call to the lounge radio. He could just imagine his father's expression when he hears Scott was on the line.

Scott's smile grew until it threatened to stretch his face permanently when he heard his favorite brother's voice.

"Yeah, Virg; it's me. How have you been?"

"Oh, just fine! I've only been graying prematurely and running the risk of having early heart failure! If you ever do this again, I swear Scott, I'll kill you myself!" Scott smiled sadly. He knew this whole situation had been hardest on Virgil, and he was only letting out his pent up worries and fears, but it still hurt.

"I'm sorry, Virg." He heard the sigh over the radio.

"You know I don't mean it. I was just…Scott, I've never been so scared before in my life!"

"You and me both, Bro. Now, I hate to break this up, but I need to get out of here. So…"

"**SCOTT!**" He smiled; he had not heard his father's voice in so long.

"Hi, Dad." John watched his father hold the edges of his desk so tight that his knuckles were dead white.

"Hi, Son. It's great to hear from you. Where are you?"

"I'm in Malaysia, and I have coordinates for you to land at so you can pick me up. I'd kinda like to come home." Jeff chuckled; it was either that or cry.

"We'd like to have you back, Scott. I'll send Virgil there at once in THUNDERBIRD 1 and…"

"Dad…um, could you hold on." Everyone waited breathlessly for his brother to get back on the radio.

"Dad, Lona tells me that it will take us a little while to get to the landing position, and it sounds big enough for THUNDERBIRD 2. I think that would be better. Besides, it has better defenses." Jeff missed the reference to the possibility of attack; instead, he latched onto the name.

"Scott, who is Lona?" Scott sighed. This was turning into the Twenty Questions, and he did not really have time for this.

"Dad, Lona was a fellow prisoner of the Hood and helped me a great personal risk. She was the leader of the escape attempt. I only helped when I could. She has no where to go, and I'm not going to let her go back and have to face…His wrath."

Lona kept her face turned to the path to the village, but her attention was focused completely on the dialogue taking place behind her. She had at first felt relief and…happiness when she had heard Jeff Tracy's voice, but now she was…well, hurt. Of course, he could not possibly know who she was, and he would be wary after losing his oldest son for over a month, possibly forever. She had to admit, she was thankful for Scott and the attempt he was making on her behalf. However, would it work?

"Dad, I'm sorry, but we need to leave soon, or we'll be discovered. I need to give you the coordinates."

"Alright, Son. And tell…Miss Lona she is welcome." Scott let out a thankful sigh and nodded.

"Yes sir. They are T546 F87i; we'll see you there."

"We'll be there, Son. Until then…"

"Yeah Dad." Scott turned off the radio and turned to Lona.

"Guess it's time to go. How long will it take to get to the clearing?" She did not answer him at first but walked over to the pad and grabbed the first three pages from the pad. Then she tore them into little pieces. She looked around the shed until she found a box of matches, then she set fire to the pieces of paper. Then she crushed the ashes into the dirt floor of the shed. Scott watched the whole thing; he could not understand why she was doing this. She looked up at him and signed the answer to his unasked question.

**I have to make sure that the Hood can not find our position. He would have his slaves put the paper back together, no matter how small I tore the pieces.** He just nodded his head.

"So, how long will it take us?"

**Only half an hour to an hour. We need to get going.**

* * *

Mullion shut off the receiver and turned to his employer. The Hood had been furious after losing the London Agent's car, but this more then made up for everything. He was so glad that he had thought to bug the village radio; his hunch that the silent one would return to the village had been correct. 

"Good work, Mullion. We must set up…a welcoming committee."


	19. Relief, Rage, and Recognition

Hey everyone! Sorry, long time between updates again! I've been without internet access for a little while. Here is the next chapter; I hope you like it, cuz now it's goin' get kind of exciting. Please enjoy, and please review! I really want to know what you guys think about it so far and where you might see it going. Thanks and have a great day.

Miss Elizabeth and Katya

P.S: Just as a reminder, Bold words with no quotation marks around them designate signed words.

* * *

Chapter 19: Relief, Rage, and Recognition

Virgil raced to the wall that hide the elevator to THUNDERBIRD 2's hanger and leaped in before any of the Tracys could wish him good luck. John, Gordon, and Alan ran almost as fast to their elevators and were about to move down to the hanger when Jeff jumped into his elevator at the last minute. His sons were momentarily stunned, but then accepted it. There was no way they could keep their father from going on this rescue!

Virgil was momentarily surprised when his father came into the cockpit, fastening the last Velcro slips on the sleeves. Virgil then realized that his father would sooner tell the world the Tracy Family was the Thunderbirds then not go on this rescue-the biggest rescue they had ever been apart of-the rescue of one of their own. Flicking switches, Virgil raced through pre-flight checks and warmed up its massive engines. THUNDERBIRD 2 lumbered down the tarmac to its takeoff platform. The Tracy men strapped in as the platform lifted to an almost fifteen degree angle.

"Base from THUNDERBIRD 2, do we have clearance Brains?"

"FAB Virgil. Bring him back to us."

"**FAB!"**

The men braced themselves as the engines shuddered into full life and sent a blast of fire and energy out. Soon the huge green machine was lifting off towards their long lost brother and son.

* * *

Lona and Scott struggled through the early morning hours to the large clearing that soon would house one of the great machines used by the great organization, International Rescue. Soon they were standing on the outskirts of the clearing, avidly watching the sky. After a moment, Lona got Scott's attention.

**We should find a place to hide. It's better to be safe then sorry, and I learned long ago not to underestimate the Hood.** Scott nodded, and they set off to find some cover.

Mullion moved his men into position. From their vantage points, one side of the clearing was covered. He knew his employer the Hood had the other side covered. When the prisoners attempted to board the craft, they would fall under the crossfire of two-dozen men. The Hood hoped to take them alive, but if that was not possible…oh, well. Mullion allowed himself an evil grin. The girl would never be free.

Scott heard the plane before he saw it. A true smile appeared on his face when he heard the familiar sound. Both he and Lona watched as the huge ship slowly landed and then began raising itself off the Pod. They saw the Pod door slowly open and settle itself against the ground with a metallic thud. Scott saw his middle brother, John walk onto the Pod door, followed by his father. He quickly grabbed Lona's hand, and they began running towards the ship and the freedom it represented.

Jeff watched as his son began running towards him and felt a twinge of sadness and anger as he saw how thin he looked and at his uniform hanging shredded around him. His gaze turned to the woman running beside him. From the distance, he could not see the scars, but he sure saw the skin shown off by the costume she wore. He figured rightly that she had been forced to wear the slave clothes, and another wave of anger for the man who had hurt these two young people filled him. Only for a moment.

The shot flew over Scott's head, followed by three or four more. Most of the bullets were ricocheting off the thick metal hull of THUNDERBIRD 2, but enough were getting by it to be of great concern. Lona pushed Scott ahead of her, wanting to make sure he would make it to safety. She saw the Hood raise his long-range rifle and aim straight at Scott's chest. Opening her mouth and letting out a silent scream, she pushed him out of the way.A sharp, burning sensation on her right side penatrated her awarenessfollowed by a feeling of numbness. As she fell, her last thought was she hoped Scott would get away safely.

Jeff saw the young woman push his son to the ground and heard the gunshot. He watched a blossom of red bloom from her side as she fell to the ground. He quickly yelled orders into his watch.

"Gordon, start up the defense systems. Start spraying the sleeping gas into the bushes. Alan, get the counteragent ready for two people. Virgil, get down here. We'll need your help." He then turned to his middle son.

"John, get the gas masks. We need to get out there as soon as possible."

Jeff, John, and soon Virgil stood in the open doorway of the Pod and watched as the clouds of sleeping gas poured out of the nozzle towards the waiting gunmen. After a couple of minutes, though they seemed like hours, the three men hurried towards the prone figures. Jeff and John grabbed Scott's arms and supporting his weight between the two of them, hurried him into the ship. Virgil ran to the girl and quickly categorized her injuries. He was shocked at the state of her skin, as there was hardly a section of it that was not scarred. He shook his head and grabbed his handkerchief from a side pocket. It would not be of much help, but it was better then nothing. He gently but firmly applied pressure against the free-flowing wound. Then, he gently gathered her up in his arms and ran as fast as he could into the ship.

As soon as he reached THUNDERBIRD 2's medical bay, he found his family waiting for the patient. Virgil quickly laid her down on the nearest cot and stepped back so his brothers could do their jobs. John quickly put a pressure bandage on the wound after checking it thoroughly. He too was shocked at the state of the young woman's skin. Great slashes, both old and new, crisscrossed most of her body. Great bruises and marks that appeared to be burns were likewise spread across her body. Still, she was alive. He looked up at his father who had not left his sleeping son's side and gave him a tired grin as well as good news.

"She should be alright, Father, at least from this gunshot wound. The bullet went right through, and it only tore the skin, though it did go pretty deep into that. There is no muscle damage that I can see though." Jeff nodded. While Alan administered the counteragent, he walked over to the small, prone figure of the girl who had saved his son's life. He saw John and Gordon patching up the worse of the open marks covering her body. And just before John slipped an oxygen mask on her, he saw her face. All four of his conscious sons quickly turned their heads to him as he let out a gasp of surprise. His hand shook a little as he reached up to move a strand of hair from the familiar, yet older, hard face. It couldn't be. She was dead and had been for a few years.

"Lona Danvers?"

* * *

Wow! I thought this chapter would never see the light! Now that I've finally got our two heros out of the Hood's _evil_ clutches, I wonder what's going to happen next...? 


	20. The Prodigal Child

Thanks to all of you wonderful people who reviewed my last chapter. To answer some of your questions: (1) Lona's history will be revealed-you'll actually get a bit of it in this chapter (2) the "takedown of the Hood"…well, we'll have to wait and see, won't we? Even I'm not privy to that information (3) Scott and Lona getting well-we all wish that, but after all they've been through, getting well takes time and finally (my fav) (4) Scott and Lona being perfect for each other- this kinda surprised me. Just recently my beta reader had mentioned that they were "perfect" for each other. While I will admit the idea has flittered across my mind…all I can say is-Lona and Scott haven't told me what they're going to do. So we all have to wait and see.

Anywho, this is kind of a long chapter, which I didn't realize until my beta reader sent it back to me. Oh well. Enjoy. Let me know what you think. Please, Katya told me to let her know what the readers thought of this chapter.

Reminder: large sections of italics are flashbacks and once, a dream

Till next time,

Miss Elizabeth and Katya

* * *

Chapter 20: The Prodigal Child 

Jeff Tracy sat on the side of his bed and rested his head in his hands. It was two days since they had rescued his son and Lona from the Hood. In that time, neither one of them had gained consciousness. Brains was extremely concerned and was making plans to move both of them to a hospital on the Australian mainland. He was currently trying to concoct an explanation for their wounds being days old and for their wounds period. If they did not wake up in the next twenty-four hours, then they would have to take them to the hospital. It may have already been too late.

His breath caught as he remembered how weak and hurt his eldest had seemed when he had first seen him. His injuries were horrible; worse was the fact that most of them had never been treated and most of them risked infection at best, were infected at worse. And Lona…

Jeff's eyes squeezed shut as he remembered when he realized the full extent of Lona's injuries. Her back was raw and ravaged, and she was thin to the point of emaciated. Her face was a hundred years older then when last he had seen it. It spoke eloquently of the hell she been in for years.

At that thought, the distraught man pushed himself off the bed and started pacing up and down the large bedroom. Four years, she had been reportedly dead for four years, and now… Slamming his fist against the wall, he then wearily rested his head on the tense fingers. He should have known, somehow…impossibly…he should have known.

* * *

Virgil sat in a chair between the two occupied beds. His eyes kept darting from their faces to the monitor displays, showing him that their conditions were still unchanged. His eyes fell upon his brother's bruised face. Brains said that after the stress and torment he had been subjected to, it was not surprising that he would remain unconscious; yet it still was dangerous for him to be so. 

His eyes suspiciously misty, Virgil gave a weak smile at his brother who he had feared he had lost forever. Scott was back, and miraculously, so was Lona. The smile faded quickly. Had they been saved only to die now from their wounds?

With his left hand, he grabbed his brother's hand, and with his right, he grabbed Lona's. Lona Danvers. None of the family could believe it. They had almost forgotten Scott's old friend, or rather, they had tried to push thoughts of her as far back as they could. When he had heard that the entire Danvers family had been killed in that automobile accident…his family had attended the funeral. Scott had been so distraught over her death; they had always been so close. He had never mentioned her name since the funeral and had actively tried to forget her. Virgil did not know if he could blame his brother, after all, they had all been hurt when she had refused to see them again. He looked at the hard face, the thin, tough, yet torn body, and felt terrible for her. He could not imagine what she had gone through.

His thoughts were interrupted by a change in the steady beeping of the monitor. The chair skidded across the room as he leaped to the intercom.

"Dad, get down here, now!"

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the light shining relentlessly down into his eyes. He had opened his eyes only to squeeze them tight shut. Then he noticed the sounds. He heard the beeping of medical equipment, and the hissing of an oxygen machine. Then he heard voices. Voices he had thought he would never hear again. 

"Hey Scotty, it's time to wake up.

"Scott, we'd like to see you wake up, Son."

"Yeah, or else we'll have to eat all of Onaha's apple pies she's been baking for ya."

"Not on your life," came the whispered reply. Jeff grinned. He had his son back. He watched as Scott slowly and painfully opened his eyes and scanned the faces of his family. Scott's eyes shown with such a joy as his eyes rested briefly on each of his family members. His eyes seemed to drink in their faces, as if he would never see them again. Jeff thought, _There was a time where I'm sure he believed that. _He watched his oldest's eyes sweep each person. Then he paused.

"Al?" Jeff's smile was a forced one, but he was sure that in his current condition, Scott would not notice.

"Alan's not slept since you came back, he's been so worried. I finally had to tie him down so he would rest." Jeff neglected to tell Scott that he had not allowed his youngest to see him since his return. Since the first altercation with Hood, Alan had been a little overly concerned when it came to his brother's injuries. The horror of watching his father and four brothers almost die the previous year had been too much for the young boy. Scott smiled slightly as Jeff had hoped he would, then his gaze became troubled.

"Where's Lona?" Jeff and Virgil exchanged glances before focusing their attention back on Scott. This did not go unnoticed.

"Where is she? Is she all right? I want to see her!" he whispered. His hands, limp only a moment before, began straying across the top of his coverlet as if searching for a certain hand. When they did not find what they sought, his hands grew more frantic, grasping the cloth then waving wildly about.

"Where is she?" The tortured whispers were more then Jeff could bear. Kneeling down next to his son's bed, he grasped the wandering hands in one of his own strong hands. His other hand strayed up to the mess of dirty blond hair and smoothed it gently away from his son's eyes.

"Lona is fine, Scott. She is still unconscious, and we are a little worried about that, but it's not terribly surprising. She needs rest just as you need rest. We'll take care of Lona; you just concentrate on getting well yourself." Scott started to argue, but decided it would be too much trouble. His eyes grew heavier and heavier until they shut of their own accord. Jeff stayed where he was, watching his oldest son slip back into unconsciousness. Squeezing his son's hand one last time, he collapsed back into his chair feeling older then his 40 plus years. Virgil came up behind him and rested his hands on his father's shoulders.

"He's going to be fine, Dad. He woke up, and now he is resting. Scott's going to be just fine." Jeff nodded. He knew that, but he also knew that his son would never be quite the same again. He was worried. Would he know his own son?

* * *

Alan slipped into the medical suite, making sure the door closed as softly as it could. It was well past midnight, yet Alan still could not sleep. He had to see Scott, make sure it was real. Every time he had closed his eyes during the past two days, he had dreamed that Scott was not back, that they had not rescued him. In each one of them, the Hood had come to him, taunting…teasing him that the rescuers could not rescue one of their own. As the days had gone by, the events had seemed illusory and unbelievable as if Alan was descending into a constant nightmare. Even when he had seen his brother brought aboard THUNDERBIRD 2, he could not believe it. Too many of his dreams had started that way only to end with the knowledge it was a hopeless wish, nothing more. 

Jeff and Brains had both kept Alan out of the medical facility, as they did not want him to see the kind of state his oldest brother was in currently. Alan did not know this, as none of the family wished to think about how bruised, battered, and malnourished Scott was. As he turned around to see his older brother, he let out a strangled cry for he could hardly tell it was his brother. Scott had lost a lot of weight, and his face was a mass of bruises. His hair, normally so neat and cared for, lay haphazardly on the pillow, its normal brightness replaced with a dullness bespeaking his lack of nourishment. His wrists were wrapped where the manacles had cut deeply into his skin while bandages covering different cuts and slashes poked out from the sheet covering the sleeping figure.

Alan sank into the nearby chair, his eyes wide with shock. He could not believe this was his brother. Scott was always so…strong, sure, perfect. To the fourteen year old, Scott was his hero, the ideal he was reaching for. The clear, blue eyes became foggy, and his eyes began blinking rapidly in an attempt to stem the tide of tears. He would not cry. Tracy men never cry. If he had taken the time to think, he would have realized that the mantra had been a lie for the past month or so. He lowered his head and surreptitiously attempted to wipe his eyes. The Hood had done this. He would never stop until he or the family was dead. Alan began shaking; they would never be safe unless…they committed murder. The Tracy men would never murder. A hand on his shoulder caused his head to shoot up and a flash of guilt to rush through him. Suddenly, Alan found himself looking into the dark blue eyes of his older brother.

"Alan?" The whispered word held so much meaning to the young boy. He could not help himself. Giving a quiet shout of joy, he threw his arms around his brother. Scott smothered a grunt of pain, and then wrapped his own arms around his kid brother. He was back home; he was safe. Most importantly, he had his family. His thoughts were cut off as his brother began rambling.

"Oh, Scott! I was so scared! I tried not to be, you know, be strong like you. But everyone was so afraid, and I thought I would never see you again. Then, when the Hood attacked the island again…" Alan's words were halted when Scott's body jerked at the news of the Hood's attack, followed by a shouted curse as his body protested the harsh movement. His breath was ragged while beads of sweat began dotting his forehead. Alan was standing over his brother, waiting for Scott to tell him what he could do. Finally, his breathing slowed. Scott slowly turned his head towards his youngest brother and gave him a weak smile.

"I'm. Okay. Did. Hood. Hurt. You?" Alan shook his head.

"Got a pretty good bump on my head, but I lived." Scott chuckled.

"Your head's. So thick. You'll be. Alright." Alan threw him a look of mock anger, then grinned. As his brother slipped back asleep, Alan grabbed his limp hand and laid his blond head next to his brother's arm. Soon, they were both asleep.

* * *

Jeff walked into the medical bay, hair still tousled from sleep. He had spent another restless night because of the dream. It had started after the Hood's attack on Tracy Island and had come to him every night since. 

_He looks around and sees he is once again in the Bank of England vault. There in front of him is the Hood, the man who continually attacks and hurt his beloved sons. He looks to his right, and he sees his youngest son fighting through the rubble towards him. He looks to his left, and he sees his oldest son hanging lifelessly from chains imbedded in the ceiling. He wants to run to both of them and help them escape this evil man, but he cannot. The evil man holds his eyes, he is not hypnotized but he cannot take his eyes off this terrible, evil man. This man had attacked two of his sons just so he could get information about International Rescue's magnificent machines. At this moment, Jeff wishes he had never come up with International Rescue, that he had never started the organization founded only to help people. It only seemed to hurt his sons. _

"_Well Mr. Tracy, you have a hard choice in front of you. You can choose which son to save." With that, Jeff saw a large man sneak up behind his youngest son and grab him. Though Alan struggled hard against him, the man quickly captured his wrists in one large hand while he wrapped his arm around the boy's neck in a chokehold. Before Jeff can rush to his aid, the Hood points to his left. Dreading what he will see, he slowly turns his head to his oldest son. One of the Hood's minions is standing next to his son, holding a whip. Suddenly, he raises it and brings it down on his son's back. _

_Scott's eyes fly open as a sharp cry is torn from his throat. Then his head flies back and his eyes focus on his father. Jeff stares straight into his oldest son's eyes. They are filled with pain and anger. The anger is directed to him! _

"_Why did it take you so long to find me? Lona had to save me as I was unable to save myself. I would have thought my own father could save me!" Jeff opens his mouth to tell his beloved son that he had tried so hard to find him when a scream from Alan catches his attention. His stomach revolts as he watches the big man repeatedly kicking and beating the young boy. _

_Jeff turns to the evil man responsible for all of this pain and suffering with pure hate shining out of his eyes. He takes a step towards the Hood, ready to attack him as he had attacked his sons when an invisible force throws him through the air until a stone pillar breaks his flight. As different parts of his body blossomed into agony, he raises his head in time to see the Hood place a pistol against Scott's head. _

"_Live with your failure, Mr. Tracy. I will have your machines and control the world. And you will have to watch your precious sons die one by one. Beginning with this one." Jeff's eyes grow wide with horror then he shuts them tight. He might be a coward, but he could not watch the death of his son. The muffled blast from the pistol ripped a gut-wrenching scream from his throat. _

"_**Scott!" **_

Jeff's eyes held a haunted look as he scanned the room. The sight that greeted him helped slightly to dispel the horror he had experienced that night. His youngest son was sleeping in the chair next to the bed, his head lying next to his brother's sleeping body. Jeff did not want to wake the sleeping boy, but he knew that position could not be comfortable. Resting his hand on Alan's shoulder, he gently shook him. Alan's clear blue eyes flew open, and he slowly sat up, spine popping as he moved out of his strange position. He looked up and winced. There was his dad, looking down on him with an unreadable expression. Alan struggled to meet his father's eyes, shifting his gaze around the room until he could no longer put it off. Blue eyes met brown, and the blue were astonished to not see anger but rather to see love.

"Dad? I'm sorry I came down. But I…I had to see Scott. Had to make sure…you know." Jeff nodded his head. Silently he wrapped his arms around his youngest boy and let his gaze fall on his oldest son. Seeing him sleeping peacefully, Jeff glanced over to Lona's bed. Walking over to her bedside, he glanced at the monitors, then back at her face. He could have sworn…

A slight quiver of her eyelid sent him hurrying to the intercom.

"Brains, get down here now!"

* * *

Light. Blinding, unforgiving light. Noise. Harsh, clamorous noise that grated on her ears. Then, the noise settled down, and she was able to distinguish words. 

"Lona, honey; please come back to us." _Daddy Tracy, how I longed to hear those words from you!_

"Lona, you and I need to talk." _Scott figured out who I am._

"Lonnie, I guess I'll have to use Gordo's threat he used on Scott. If you don't wake up, you won't get any of our apple pie." _John remembered my nickname. Could they possibly still want me? Apple pie? Don't get pie? I think **not!**_

Slowly, using more energy than she ever thought she would need to use, she opened her eyes. As soon as they were open, she immediately squeezed them shut. There was a fluorescent light right over her head. No wonder the light was so intense. She had not been in fluorescent light in years; candlelight had been her only light for years and years.

"Turn the light down, Alan. Her eyes need to get used to the light. Lona honey, you've been unconscious for almost four days now. We need you to let us know you're wake and how badly your hurt." Once again, Lona tried to open her leaden eyelids. When they were finally open, her eyes took moments to focus. Lona watched as someone's face swum in and out of focus, finally becoming clear enough to recognize them as Mr. Tracy. She did not know whether to draw away from him or try to be strong or to hug him tight and burst into tears. She would not cry, but she could not resist the urge to hug the man who had been more of a father to her then her real father.

Jeff was momentarily stunned when Lona, who had been so weak and frail a moment before, reached up and drew him into a hard embrace. Though he knew it must be pure agony for her, he could not resist returning her hug. As he held her in his warm embrace, he remembered the other times this girl, now a young lady, had ran to him and let him comfort her. Because her father had been so disappointed that she was a girl and not the boy he had wanted, he had had nothing to do with his daughter. Instead, James Danvers and his lovely wife, Annalise, had ignored the young child and thrown themselves into the public eye. They had become the "royal family" of the United States, but they tried to forget that they ever had a daughter.

Danvers had been a good friend of Jeff's, and instead of hiring a nanny for their forgotten child, they had let the Tracy's take care of her for months at a time. Jeff and his wife had adopted Lona as their child in all but name, and she had been raised with their sons. Scott and Lona had been born months apart and had quickly become inseparable. A memory floated up reminding him of the young Lona he had loved so much.

_He heard a car door slam and tires squeal as the car drove off as fast as it could. He waited for the front door to open, but heard nothing. After a couple of minutes, he went to the front door and opened it, expecting to find a little dark haired head waiting for him. There was no one out there. By now, Jeff was extremely worried. He quickly searched all around the house, desperate to find Lona. When he got to the back of the house, he chanced to look up into the tree house. He could just make out the top of her small head. Jeff quickly climbed up into the tree house and stopped on the last rung. Lona was curled up into a little ball, sobbing her heart out. Quickly he moved towards her and gathered her up in her arms. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his strong shoulder. _

_Jeff let her cry for several minutes, and then tenderly, he moved his head so he could see a part of her face. _

"_Lona honey, what's the matter?" She just buried her face deeper into his shoulder and said nothing. He gently but firmly pulled her into a sitting position and very gently grabbed her chin. _

"_What is it, honey? Something is obviously bothering you? We'll sit up here all day if we have to until you tell me what it is. I've got all the time in the world, so I can wait you out, because you can't. Lucille is taking you to the zoo today as soon as she and the boys get back from the dentist You don't want to miss that, do you? So why don't you just tell me what's wrong." Lona twisted her head so Jeff's hand fell from her chin, then she lowered her eyes to the floor. She nervously chewed on her bottom lip while her right hand strayed to her hair and began pulling at small patches of hair. Jeff had to stifle a smile. He had always thought her nervous habit of pulling at her hair to be so cute. He quickly turned his attention back to the sad girl on his lap. _

"_Daddy dropped me off today." Jeff felt a flash of fury. He had a feeling where this might go. He would never understand how his friend could be so cruel to his own child. _

"_And…and he said he was busy. He said he was too busy to have to…to shaperon a ungraceful b."_

_Jeff was appalled. To say to a young child that you were too busy to do anything with them and to call your young daughter an ungrateful… how could anyone have so little regard for a young child's feelings. Or use such language around them. Though it was quite obvious Lona was too young to understand chaperon an ungrateful b or as the case maybe, "shaperon a ungraceful b." So, what was had he said that had hurt her so badly?_

"_Was that all, honey?" She just chewed her lip, then finally shook her head._

"_He…he said…I…I couldn't call him daddy. He said I wasn't his daughter; he didn't have a daughter. He wanted a son and that I was worthless. He said I didn't have a…a daddy." At this she burst into sobs, her little body shaking as she cried harder then any child should cry. Jeff could do nothing but hold her tightly, while he wracked his brain trying to come up with words to say to comfort this hurting girl. _

"_Well, he's wrong, you know. You do have a daddy. Maybe you don't have my last name like Scott, Virgil, and John do, but you're as much my child as they are. After all, who has always been there when you scraped your knee? Who has told you how pretty you look in your Easter dresses, and who met with your principal to hear how you beat up that boy who teased Virgil? I've always been there for you, and you can always count on me to be there for you anytime you need me. Isn't that what being a dad is all about?" Lona frowned for a moment, and then gave Jeff the biggest smile he had ever seen. _

"_So you're my Daddy Tracy? Can I call you that?" Jeff smiled back at her._

"_Sure honey, I'm your Daddy Tracy. And you can call me that when you're ten, twenty, or a hundred!"_

Jeff Tracy looked down and saw Lona looking at him. Through the breathing mask she mouthed, "Daddy Tracy" then her eyes closed. He lowered her back down on her bed and watched as she slept peacefully. Inconspicuously wiping a tear from his eye, he turned to Virgil and John.

"I want you both to get the big guest bedroom ready for Lona. I have a feeling she will be with us for awhile. Get your Onaha and Kyrano to help you."


	21. Lona's Family

Hey everyone! (Dodging hard objects being thrown) I apologise! My beta reader and I had no **_idea_** it would take us this long to get one chapter ready. Alright, the truth. My beta reader has been experiencing a...rather rough semester...as have I. This chapter has, I'm afraid, not been read through by my irreplaceable Katya. I can not leave this story hanging another minute. I want it out so it can breath and the readers...if there are any left (sweat drop) to find out what the heck is going to happen next. I apologise once again. This chapter will be re-posted once she has the time to do anything other then school work. The next chapter, also not beta read yet, will probably go up before I leave for Christmas...I hope! P.S. large italized portion is a flashback.

Please enjoy!

Miss Elizabeth Blakeney

* * *

Chapter 21: Lona's Family 

Over the next several days, Lona drifted in and out of consciousness. While Jeff wanted to spend all day with her, he was unable to do so. International Rescue had been out of action for far too long, and they could no longer afford to take personal time off from their mission. Gordon and Virgil had flown John back up to Thunderbird 5, so he could finish up his term up there. Scott had been released from the medical suite, and was now healing on his own. He refused to talk about his time in the Hood's custody, because he wanted to have Lona at the debriefing. Meanwhile, he was sleeping, eating, lying out in the sun, and straining his weakened muscles in the gym. Brains scolding him, saying he was doing too much, too soon; but Scott would not listen.

The boys had been on a couple easy rescues with Virgil acting as field commander and Gordon flying THUNDERBIRD 1. Scott had spent those times with Lona, who had not acknowledged a presence since Jeff. His father knew that Scott's inactivity was extremely infuriating for him, but until his body healed, he could not fly his beloved ship. The first day Scott had left his bed, he had gone straight to THUNDERBIRD 1's hanger. No one knew what he had done there, but he had stayed there for several hours.

One night after another easy rescue, the entire Tracy family met in the lounge. Even though Lona had still not gained total consciousness, Jeff felt that there were details that needed to be discussed before she and Scott debriefed them on their kidnappings. As soon as everyone had gathered, Jeff rose from his seat behind the desk.

"I know Scott wants us to wait until Lona can be present, and I agree. This meeting has nothing to do with Lona and Scott's kidnappings. All of us Tracys know Lona's history, but Kyrano, Tin-tin, Brains, and Fermot do not. I think I and the rest of us have a little explaining to do." Kyrano and Brains nodded, they had been wondering.

"I think I had better start," Jeff stated, "and tell her story from the beginning. James Danvers was one of my greatest friends. We grew up together, I the son of a wonderful farmer, he the only orphan in the entire school. No one wanted to be his friend because he was an orphan, you know how mean kids can be. However, I didn't care whether the King of England was his father or if his father was a drug addict. That truly didn't matter. He was my best friend, and we did everything together. Grandma could tell you, we were inseparable.

"When we grew up, I, of course, went into the Air Force NASA division; while James worked his way through college and got a degree in Technology. He started his own company, as you well know, the Flying Danvers Company. He had always loved flying, but his eyesight wasn't good enough for him to be accepted into the Air Force. They made airplanes for the Air Force, some rockets too. Lucille and Annalise became pregnant within months of each other. Both of us fathers were dreaming of having sons; we even had named picked out-Scott and Landon. Scott was born, and then, a couple months later, their child was born. I sat with James when he got the news, a healthy, beautiful baby girl. He was so disappointed, particularly after Annalise was told she could never have children again.

"Lona was a huge disappoint to both of them, but they never gave her a chance. Annalise had gone into seclusion; she always did care too much about her appearance. So, since no one really knew they were expecting, they just ignored Lona. They didn't even hire a nursemaid, because then people would have found out that they had a child." Jeff Tracy stopped talking for a moment, as he tried to contain his disgust. Brains and Kyrano were both shocked to hear of this. Neither of the fathers could understand how James Danvers could have been so cruel to his child. Scott looked at his father; he wanted to tell this part of the story.

"Since they didn't want a 'destructive child' around, the Danvers would drop her off at our house. You know the life they lived. Sometimes she spent up to three months with us at a time. Lona and I …were the greatest friends. We did everything together. We were in all the same classes, we played together, took karate and martial arts training together, we even beat up bullies together." Scott had to smile at that particular memory. "And we planned to go into the Air Force together. We threw ourselves into our studies, wanting to have the best grades so we would be sure to get in the Force. Dad encouraged us and did everything he could to help. Mr. Danvers…he didn't care one way or the other." Scott's strong jaw tightened, anger had smoldered for years because of the father's treatment of his best friend.

Jeff continued, "After I decided to quit the space program, because of Lucille's death and my wish to take care of the boys, James helped me set up my own business-Tracy Enterprises. Then, we began to have a bit of a falling out. My stock and company were growing exponentially, while his company was at a bit of a standstill. Plus, I think he had finally seen how much influence I had over his daughter, that I was more her father then he was. James began to keep her home more and more. Lona would never tell me why or what they did, but the rest of the boys and I knew she was unhappy about the situation.

"Then, a miracle occurred. Annalise became pregnant; and a boy was born. Michael was the apple of his father and mother's eyes. Lona, who one would expect to be jealous of him, loved him so much." Here Jeff paused. He was remembering the looks of joy he had seen as Lona held her little brother. He was remembering the young, sweet boy, whose life had been tragically cut so short.

Virgil had to cut in; he knew Jeff carried so much self-reproach over the whole Danvers situation. "Of course she loved him; she had seen a loving family when she spent so much time with you and Mom. Because of your love for her, you helped her become a person who could lead a normal life…" Jeff angrily cut in.

"No Virgil, she never led a normal life. The girl never had a chance at a normal life, never." He turned to Kyrano and Brains. "Now comes the part of the story we don't know much about. Roughly a month before Scott and Lona's graduation, James calls me and says he has something important to discuss with me, and that it had to be private. Therefore, we met in my office at the headquarters of Tracy Enterprises. And there…there he told me…that Lona never wanted to see us again."

_Jeff sits down behind his desk after getting his good friend a refreshing brandy. He cannot help but notice that his old friend is uncomfortable and nervous about something._

"_James, what is this all about? There is something obviously troubling you. Is it Lona?" The other dark haired man nodded sadly, after wincing imperceptibly. _

"_Jeff, I know you would do anything for Lona. And I know I haven't been a good father to her. Hell Jeff, you were her only father figure for years. But I've tried hard lately to make it up her. And now I come to you as one of Lona's fathers to another." Jeff did not know what to think. _

"_Is there anything I can do? I'll do anything, you know that, James." The man nodded sadly. _

"_I do know that Jeff. I also know that this is the hardest thing I have ever asked you to do. I have to ask you to never see Lona again." Jeff stared at his friend, shock indelibly written on his face._

"_**James, have I done something to offend you? If I have…" **_

"_No! Jeff, it's not like that. I would never ask you to do this if I was jealous of you. I know what Lona means to you. I don't understand why, but she told me she did not want to see any of the Tracys ever again. She gave me no reason when I pressed her, even when I told her that you all deserved an explanation." Jeff was devastated. What had they done to Lona that would cause her to act this way? Why was she doing this? Why, why, why?_

"And that's how it happened. I told the boys and we respected Lona's wishes. Until she said otherwise, we would abide by her request. The only time I broke our promise was when she was decorated for her actions in the Air Force." Scott's head shot up.

"You mean she did go into the Air Force, like she wanted? I know her dad didn't want her to. I guess she went against his wishes when she was old enough. Why didn't you tell me!" Jeff smiled sadly.

"Because…I don't know. I thought I was protecting you, I know how much Lona's actions hurt you particularly. And the only reason I went was because you were being decorated the next day." Scott nodded; saddened at how much of his friend's life he had missed because of her sudden hatred of the Tracys.

Kyrano and Brains watched as each of the Tracys' thoughts turned to their friend's apparent betrayal. However, Brains had one final unanswered question.

" M-mr. Tracy? I'm a-afraid I have on-ne more question. I-I thought the Dan-anvers all died i-in a car-r crash?" Jeff nodded.

"About four years ago. Lona had been on leave from the Air Force and the whole family apparently was out for a drive. The authorities found the wreak because of the huge cloud of black smoke pouring from it. There…there wasn't enough left of the bodies to…to identify them. Or for…for caskets." Everyone in the room was a pale shade of green.

"But Mister Tracy, I remember there being some question about the whole thing."

"That's right Kyrano. The whole family had disappeared about two weeks before that and there had been no trace of them. However, for the Danvers, that was not unheard of. They often would disappear for weeks at a time, family vacations and such. The secrecy helped them escape the media. The theory, since it could never be proven, was that they were heading home and James was driving too fast for the small back road."

A long silence descended on the lounge. Finally, Virgil broke the silence.

"What are we going to do about Lona's wish to never see us again?" Scott was the one who answered.

"I think we should pretend it never happened until she brings it up herself. I've been wondering why she never told me exactly who she was, I mean, it's obvious she knew who I was. Now I think I understand, she wasn't sure how we would receive her. I think we should act like we did when she was practically family. After all," he said as he rose from the sofa, "we **_are_** all the family she has left." With that, he walked resolutely out of the room, to sit by the bedside of his friend.


	22. Answers or Questions?

Hey! dodging thrown objects I'm sorry ( i know i keep saying that...but it is true). This story is hitting it's difficult phase...the ending. Not for you all yet hehe but for me. I've been really struggling and little to nothings come out. sigh Anywho, here's the next chapter. Lona actually gets to show you all herself without that nasty Hood around. Hope you enjoy! And please let me know what you think! If you do, i might be able to get my beta reader to fix my many mistakes again.

Miss Elizabeth Blakeney

* * *

Chapter 22: Answers…or Questions?

Lona awoke to find herself still in the small room she had woken up in before. Relief flooded through her. She had been so sure it had all been a dream. Stiffly and painfully, she sat up. She was momentarily hung up when one of her IVs caught on the side of the bed. Unhooking the oxygen mask, she placed it to one side. She then set about pulling monitors off her skin and IVs out of her arm. When this was done, she carefully maneuvered until she was sitting on the side of the bed. A brief spasm of pain laced through her right side. As soon as she could breath again, she slid her feet to the floor. Thankfully, her legs supported her.

"What are you doing?" Lona's head whipped around too fast for her recovering body. The room spun and her legs gave out from under her. Before her body could hit the ground, strong arms wrapped around her; supporting her from falling. As her sight slowly came back into focus, she saw that her rescuer was Scott. She grinned sheepishly at him. His eyes lit up, and his lips parted in a beautiful smile. Carefully, he helped Lona back to her bed. However, she refused to lie down. Instead, she sat wearily on the edge of the bed; Scott sitting next to her, one strong arm still wrapped around her waist, supporting.

After a few minutes of silence, Lona lifted her eyes to her friend's face. She was so nervous, she could not forget his words the last time she woke up: "Lona, you and I need to talk." However, instead of seeing the expected anger, she saw pure happiness.

"It's good to have you back, Lonnie. I've missed you more then a bird misses its wings." Lona's face broke into a true smile.

**I've missed you too Scottie. More then I could ever put into words, no pun intended.** She ended her sentence with only a touch of sarcasm mixed in with the dry humor. With that, Scott grabbed her into a huge bear hug. She returned the gesture with feeling. With that one gesture, years of pain, anger, grief, and uncertainty were wiped away. Not completely, only time and communication would do that; but it was a huge start. They stayed in that position for a time, until Scott's thoughts caught up to him.

Moving himself and Lona until they could look into the other's face, he asked, "Are you ready to go upstairs? We have our main guest rooms all ready for you, but if you think you need to remain down here a little long…" She shook her head so viciously, that she swayed as her equilibrium was offset. As soon as Scott was sure she had not hurt herself, he had to smile. Lona hated hospitals and being sick as much as he did.

"Then, shall we go?" She nodded, and still smiling, took the offered arm. Leaning heavily on it, she walked out of the med center's door into a new life.

After taking the monorail system through the base, they took an elevator to the top floors of the main house. By this time, Scott was almost entirely supporting Lona's weight, as her strength had waned quickly. They were about halfway down the hallway, when he realized he had forgotten to provide Lona with some other clothes. As she had been unconscious, they had not been able to exchange her slave outfit for more practical and pleasing clothing. Scott knew how much she hated the outfits she had been made to wear, and he was loathed to let her spend another minute in those demeaning clothes.

As soon as this thought had entered his head, Virgil came walking down the hallway.

"Lona, are you feeling better? It's so good to see you again." She wearily raised her head and gave him a wane smile, then collapsed. Virgil had to rush to Scott's help to keep the young woman from hitting the floor.

"Virgil, can you help maneuver her into my arms. I'll carry her to her rooms, if you could get Dad and Onaha and some sleep clothes for her."

"What sleep clothes? Neither Onaha's nor Tin-tin's pjs will fit her."

"Get a pair of John's sleep pants and one of…our sleep shirts that you think might fit her. Get Dad or Onaha to help you. I'll not let her spend another hour in these clothes, these chains she is still carrying around." Virgil nodded, and hurried off, leaving Scott to carry the senseless figure. As he carefully maneuvered her through the doorway of her bedroom, she stirred slightly. When she gave no more sign of life, Scott shook her faintly.

"Hey sleepyhead, I need you to stay with me for a bit. Ok? Stay with me, then you can sleep, I promise." Lona nodded, too tired to speak, or sign as the case happened to be. A few minutes later, Jeff, followed by his mother and second youngest son, entered the room. Onaha came right up to Lona and rested a small hand on the scarred shoulder.

" Miss Lona, would you come with me for a bit?" The young woman tried to get up, but her weakened body would not cooperate. Scott carried her into the bathroom, and made sure she was supported by Onaha before leaving. The three men waited in the bedroom, none wanting to speak of how weak and sickly their loved one was. Finally, several minutes later, the door to the bathroom opened and Kyrano's wife quickly called Scott into the room. He quickly lifted and carried the insensible Lona to her bed. The housekeeper moved to tuck her in, but Jeff roughly motioned her away. Gently he pulled the covers out from under the prone figure, and then compassionately covered the sleeping girl.

* * *

Sunlight. That was the first thing Lona's befuddled brain noticed. Opening her eyes to mere slits, she glanced around the room. Now she was sure she was dreaming. A beautiful room with large windows framing a scene straight from a tropical paradise greeted her astonished eyes. Her attention turned to herself and her immediate surroundings. She was lying in a queen-sized bed that was more like lying on a cloud. Soft sheets and a thin, yet warm comforter lie over her legs, while she was clad in an unrecognized sleep shirt and pants. Yet, instead of being fearful, she was moved to tears of joy. She knew she was in the Tracy's home, and that meant safety and, most importantly, love. Slowly, she extracted herself from the bedclothes, and carefully stood up beside the bed. Wavering slightly, she walked cautiously towards the sliding glass door that opened onto her balcony.

A slight breeze played with her loose hair as she clung to the railing of the balcony. Her eyes shown with child-like delight as they strove to take in everything at once. The palm trees swaying, the exotic birds calling to one another, the shouts and laughter coming from the pool. Lona focused her attention on the latter, and noticed several of the Tracys horsing around, though some of the people she did not know. Then her vision was caught and held by the blue waters that stretched as far as the eyes could see. For some foolish reason, this made her feel safer then anything else. The ocean was like a huge moat around her world, one she was unsure if she was willing to breach.

Movement behind her drew her attention from the calm waters to the person entering her bedroom. Though she did not know the person very well, a name floated up in her mind from the dream that was last night.

**Onaha?** She signed, then froze. The Tracys' housekeeper would not know sign language, how on earth could she communicate? The older woman winked, then handed the younger a pad and pencil. Lona grinned back at her. Quickly she wrote: _Onaha, right? You're pretty smart. _

The Malaysian woman grinned at her, "Correct. And to be a housekeeper here, you have to be. Did you sleep well?" The girl nodded. "Then I suppose you would like to see the family." It was not a question, because Onaha already knew the answer. There was obviously a deep connection between this young lady and the Tracys. Mr. Tracy had talked about it, but the look of happiness Lona gave at the thought confirmed it. Then a frownmarred her smooth forehead. Gesturing to her sleep clothes, she shrugged her shoulders. Then she remembered the notepad.

_What am I going to wear? And where did these clothes come from? _

"We have some clothes the boys loaned you, at least till Kyrano and I can pick up some for you on the main land. We are planning on doing that later today, if possible. As for the clothes you're wearing, the sleep pants are some of John's, he is the only boy skinny enough for his clothes to at least partially fit you. I think it is all that astronaut food he eats, they won't listen to me when I say we should stock the space station better. And the shirt is one of mine." Lona nodded, taking everything in. Had Onaha said space station? Was John in NASA as he had always dreamed, or did International Rescue have a space station? That would be impressive.

After dressing in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved pullover shirt, Lona allowed Onaha to lead her through the large, unfamiliar house. After going through multiple hallways and taking two elevators, they finally came to the Lounge. Lona had no sooner walked in the doorway, then she was mugged by two bodies. As soon as she had caught her breath, she gave each of the boys a hug.

**Virgil, Gordon, it's so good to see you again.**

"It sure is good to have you back with us, Lona. We sure have missed you." Lona smiled warmly at Virgil, then nodded. She had missed them too.

"All right boys, let me through. I want to see her too." And Lona was staring into the face of her beloved Daddy Tracy. Suddenly, she felt very shy. She wasn't sure if she should act her age, or throw herself into the arms of the man she had missed almost more then Scott. Almost.

"Am I going to have to beg for a hug, honey?" Laughing silently, she shook her head no, and ran to him. Strong arms encircled her and she pressed her face against his shirt. There was no doubt about it; she was home.

Jeff smiled, but it was a bittersweet one. He had his Lona back, but there was a good chance he would never hear her speak. Scott had told him of her inability to speak, but when he had seen her laughing and yet not heard her ringing laugh, he felt as if someone was gutting him with a dull knife. Smoothing her hair down with his right hand, he tried to be thankful she was alive, and he was, but with a twinge he realized the girl he held was no longer quite the girl he had once known.

Slowly, they disengaged, and Jeff lead Lona over to the sofa that sat on the side of his desk. As he left to sit behind his desk, he noticed Scott sit on one side of Lona and Virgil on the other. He was glad, those three and John were the closest, since both Gordon and Alan had been so young. Each family member came up to Lona and hug her, saying how glad they were she was back with them. When everyone had, she glanced around, nodded to the people she did not know, then continued to look around, as if searching for someone. Scott realized who it was.

"John is…occupied at the moment, but hopefully you can talk to him in a few minutes." Lona glanced at Jeff then back to Scott.

**Ok.** Jeff was hesitant to bring up certain things, but he knew it was best to not put dreadful things off, but face them.

"Lona honey, I know you have just woke up and all, but we have been waiting so that you and Scott could brief us on what happened while both of you were prisoners. And I don't just mean since Scott was a prisoner either. We want to know how long you've been there." Lona winced perceptively. Then she reluctantly nodded.

**How many of you understand sign language?** All of the boys nodded, but the rest just stared. When Scott had translated her question, Jeff answered.

"I know some, but not enough to really understand much of what you say. Scott, would you translate for the rest of us?" Scott nodded, and Lona launched in to what she had really wanted to say.

**Daddy Tracy, I will tell you what you want to know, if you promise you will explain something. I want to know all about International Rescue. I know you want to be secretive, but I already figured it out, and…but if you don't want to tell me, I understand.** Jeff thought for a moment, weighting the possible consequences of his actions. Then he glanced at his fellow members of the organization. What he saw, pleased him.

"You're right. You should know. Particularly since we plan on you being here for awhile. Scott, why don't we start with…" Jeff was cut off by the sound of beeping. All the family looked at the large plasma screen sitting on Jeff's desk.

Jeff pressed a button on the screen, and then called out, seemingly to thin air, "Go ahead, John." Suddenly, John appeared on-screen. He was wearing the uniform with his name on it and a circular pin with different colored lines coming out from it on the upper right. This contained the letters IR in the center of it. The background was sparse and metal, with many different

"Father, a city in Japan has asked for our help. They have had a couple days of torrential rains in the mountains, and are reporting large amounts of flooding. Some people are trapped, and the rescuers are unable to reach them. Shall I tell them to expect us?" Jeff was already nodding. Then he turned to his oldest son.

"Scott, get in your bird. John will send you exact coordianates when you are in the air." Scott shot Lona a quick smile, then hurried off to one side of the wall with a large picture of him in his IR uniform. He walked into the small, circular area, and the section spun around, leaving a busy family and one surprised and confounded woman. By the time Lona's attention was called back to Jeff, he had already sent Gordon and Alan into their elevators, and was giving last minute instructions to Virgil.

"Make sure you land a good ways from any possible landslides or potential flood area. And make sure Scott does the same, particularly with Mobil Control. Oh, and you'll probably need Pod 1"

"FAB." With that, Virgil walked over to his picture and the sequence with Scott was repeated. Stunned, she could only watch as Jeff took his place behind his desk and began running flight control for the two THUNDERBIRD machines. The man she tentatively identified as Kyrano left, returning shortly with coffee for Daddy Tracy, Onaha, Brains, and surprisingly, her. He gave her an understanding smile, then left again. Brains, the man she did not know who wore glasses, was on the radio, answering a question Scott had radioed in. Onaha was talking quietly with the two young people she did not know, then grabbed them both by the hand and lead them out of the room. Lona was torn between following her, or watching first hand how International Rescue operated. She finally decided on the latter and sat back to watch the drama unfold.


	23. Be Prepared

I'm Shocked! I can't believe I'm posting another chapter so soon! patting self on the back Okay, to business.

I don't own the Thunderbirds. Sorry, I know you all are so shocked.

Oh, slaps hand to forehead forgot to let everyone know. Katya is on an indeterminable sabbatical. College is getting in the way of life right now for her, and she can't beta read anything for a bit. I'm in tenative talks with someone who might look over and correct blatant spelling errors, but that's really up in the air. Sooo, until then, you guys are kinda stuck with me...and my horrendous mistakes. Sorry about that. Writing on this story is still REALLY difficult-but I'm not bitter! I'm working on it though; I won't leave all of you hanging. This story is going to get done no matter what. Well, here it is, hope you guys enjoy!

Miss Elizabeth

PS: Please review! I really need to know if this story is worth anything or if I'm deluding myself. This writer's block is really making me feel that I stink as a writer right now. A boosting of my moral would be really good right now! pleading eyes

One other thing...ok i lie...two other things. One, the Japanese endings and names and stuff are out of my head and the little dabbling in anime and manga I've been doing. If any of it is wrong, please let me know. Two, bold words are sign language. AndI'm adding italics can be writing. Know I made some of that clear in earlier chapters...but since I forget...I sure don't expect you all to remember that. ;P

Onward, ho!

* * *

Chapter 23: Be Prepared

Scott pulled back on the levers and flipped the switch that worked the VOTL rockets. When the sleek, silver ship had settled on the muddy, dark ground, he turned off the engines. Locking down the astonishing technology, he walked out of the cockpit and through the hatchway. Waiting on the ground were the mayor of the town and the fire chief. Quickly, the mayor and fire chief bowed to the International operative.

"Thank you for coming to help us, sir. We do not know what to do."

"We'll help you all we can, but we ask that your men," here he indicated the fire chief, "assist us. We'll be leading, but this is going to take everyone we can get. If I could get two of your men to help me, I have some equipment that needs to be unloaded. Oh, and if I could use part of the headquarters tent, it would be appreciated. The equipment works better when it's not wet. But then again, don't we all?" All of the men laughed as they looked around at the drenched landscape and people around them. The mayor nodded his approval.

"Lead the way Scott-dono."

As soon Mobile Control was set up, Scott radioed his younger brother.

"Mobile Control to THUNDERBIRD 2."

"THUNDERBIRD 2 to Mobile Control, go ahead."

"Virg, you won't believe it. Half of the houses have just disappeared. Like they were never there. The other half are strewn everywhere. Most of these have people still trapped in them, and they are threatening to collapse anytime now! Please tell me you are about to get here!" Virgil winced as he heard his older brother's voice take on a pleading tone. It must be frighteningly bad to have shook Scott this much.

"I'm about five minutes from your position Scott. Be with you shortly." Scott's answer held a wealth of anxiety in it's one word.

"F.A.B." Scott lifted his head and looked around. The small Japanese village was completely devastated. It looked like houses had been lifted and dropped into a large bathtub. Some of them floated, but most had sunk until only the roof was exposed. On these sat whole families, adults holding desperately to small children, waiting to be rescued. And Scott still had no clue how to do it. He had briefly entertained the idea of using THUNDERBIRD 4, but was not sure the water was deep enough for the undersea craft. He was still trying to thing up a solution when he heard THUNDERBIRD 2's engines. Walking over to the landing site, he waited with the town's officials for Virgil to shut down the engines and exit the huge, green ship.

Virgil started walking down TB 2's ramp, but stopped midway. The devastation was mind-boggling. Seeing Scott waiting anxiously, he quickly strode the remaining distance.

"Virgil, this is Mr. Sagara. He is the mayor of the town." The mayor bowed to the newly arrived International Rescue member, then shook the outstreatched hand.

"Thank you, Virgil-dono for coming. We are in great need of your help."

"We'll do everything we can sir."

Back on Tracy Island, Jeff Tracy sat, nervously waiting for the first call from the danger zone. Suddenly, his attention was drawn to the silent girl, who had been sitting, awaiting the same call. Now, she had left her seat and made her way to the line of portraits. She carefully studied each one, finishing at Scott's portrait. She gazed into his confidant eyes for sometime before sensing she was being watched. Turning around, she saw Jeff gazing at her. Giving him a half smile, she left the wall and came up to his desk. Before she could glance around for a chair, he patted his knee. Her smile grew wider. Coming around to his left side, she sat, crossing her legs Indian-fasion before her. Then, she leaned her head against his leg. Both sat for a time, thinking of all the times they had sat in just this position. Finally, Jeff broke the silence.

"Sorry our conversation was interrupted." She shook her head, and began to sign then stopped, frustrated. Daddy Tracy would not be able to understand her. Seeing her frustration, he grabbed a pad of paper and a pen from his desk, and held it out to her. Smiling gratefully, she wrote her answer.

_It's all right, Daddy Tracy. You are in the rescue business. When there is a call, you must answer it. Besides, this way I can see first hand what it is like in International Rescue. I would like to ask one favor. Could you explain the situation to me? I feel so useless not knowing what is going on._

Jeff smiled. He remembered how his practically adopted daughter hated to not know what was going on around her. She always wanted to be in the thick of things. Quickly he explained what he knew of the situation. Right at the end, a sound caused both of them to turn their attention to the small screen on the desk.

"Base to Mobile Control. Go ahead Scott."

"Father, we are at a complete impasse. There is no good way for us to get near the people trapped on the houses. We already tried using both TB 1 and TB 2, but the force from the hovering jets put too much pressure on the precarious houses. We are at a complete loss for a course of action." Jeff frowned and studied the map Mobile Control was sending to him. He barely noticed Lona lean over his shoulder, staring avidly at the situation. He had no clue how IR was going to pull of this rescue, but they had never failed in a rescue before and they would _not _do so now!

"Scott, I'll get Brains on it immediately. If all of us put our heads together, we'll think of something. In the mean time, watch out for mud slides or flash floods."

"F.A.B." Sighing, Jeff stabs the button to cut transmission. He quickly sends a message to Brains. Then, his brow furrowed in thought; he sits, elbows resting on the desk and his head resting in his hands. For several minutes, no sounds can be heard in the main communications room. Then, with a thud so hard that it jars Jeff's head from his hands, Lona's hand strikes the desk. She begins to sign furiously.

Jeff looks on, bewildered. "Lona, I don't understand. Write it down. What's going on?" Grabbing the pad, she begins scribbling as furiously as she had signed a moment before.

_I know! I know how you can save those people! If you could stretch a line from the shore to each house and send someone across, you could quickly get people to safety. Or send life preservers out and then pick them up in some kind of floatation device._

Jeff frowned over the piece of paper, then a huge grin comes over his face.

"I think you just solved our problem. Good work, Lonnie!" Hitting the talk button, he hails Mobile Control.

"Mobile Control from Base. Mobile Control from Base."

"Base from Mobile Control. You got something for us, Dad?"

"Yep. Use the grappling gun and shot a grapple and line out to each house…"

"Dad! There is no way the structures can hold another person's weight!"

"If you'll let me finish, then we can get this rescue done." Jeff's voice cracked with authority and frustration. Scott let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yes sir."

"Now, using the line, send the inflatable life jackets to each of the trapped people. Then, you can pick them up in the water using a boat."

"That's a great idea Dad, but we don't have a boat."

"Ask around, and if that doesn't turn something up, then check and make sure Brains didn't pack an inflatable raft in Pod 1. Meanwhile, we'll hunt one up and see if we have a way to get it to you."

"F.A.B."

Scott threw another thanks to heaven that Mr. Sarazaka, a friend of the mayor, happened to have a small fishing boat. Gordon had shot a lifeline out to each floating house; most from the shore, but a few were required to be shot from a hovering THUNDERBIRD 2. Quickly, the THUNDERBIRDS crew had sent inflatable life vest down for every rescuee. A THUNDERBIRDS member had carefully talked each group of stranded people off the houses and into the water by radio. Now, the people were floating in groups, waiting to be picked up. Using the boat, Alan was picking up the groups of wet villagers closest to the shore.

Scott stared at the information Mobile Control was feeding him. It was not good.

"Mobile Control to Virgil, come in Virg."

"Virgil to Mobile Control, what's up Scott?"

"Virg, I've just got the latest weather forecast. A village about two miles from here has started to receive torrential rain. Those dark clouds over to the North-west must be them. It's moving slow, but it is moving straight here."

"But if it is moving slowly Scott, we should have enough time to get everyone to higher ground."

"I'm not so sure Virg. This is taking a long time since we only have one boat. And rain is not all I'm worried about. All the rain from that village will…well will flow directly here."

"Scott! All those people waiting out there! They'll get swept away! Scott, I've been thinking. Now that we no long have to worry about the houses, could we not also use the rescue platform in THUNDERBIRD 2? Gordon could fly TB 2 while I use the platform to rescue more of the people. With two of us working out there, it will take half as long." Scott frowned at the microphone in front of him. Everything Virgil had said was true, but the houses were still a threat. Many of the groups of survivors were huddled near the fragile buildings, and could still be seriously hurt if the building collapsed on them. But he realized, it was a risk they would have to take. The flood waters were a greater danger.

"F.A.B. Virg. Just be careful, both with the houses and yourself." The last was said quickly, but Virgil caught it all the same.

"Will do Scott, I know your life would be so boring without me!"

"I'll deal with you later, youngster!" Scott said in mock anger, a large smile evident in his voice. Virgil grinned.

"Bring it on, old man. Virgil out."

Scott, with digital binoculars pressed hard to his face, surveyed the rescue scene. Virgil was helping the last few people from his group into the rescue platform, while Alan was heading out to the last group of survivors close to shore. He was glad this rescue had speeded up; the latest reports said that the village upstream was flooding rapidly, luckily everyone had escaped to higher ground. The THUNDERBIRDS would not be needed. Using different dials and buttons, Scott focused the binoculars on the remaining group of three survivors, floating patiently in the large lake created by the flood waters. Suddenly, blaring sirens grabbed his attention. His eyes widened as he read the latest information Mobile Control's sensitive instruments had picked up. The flood waters from the village upstream were heading here faster then Scott would have thought possible.

They had less then five minutes.

"Virg! How long till you get to the last group?"

"About fifteen minutes Scott, why?" Scott never heard the last part, he was racing for his sleek jet, THUNDERBIRD 1 as fast as he could. There was no time for a pre-flight check, so he flicked the button to start the engines; at the same time turning on the anti-detection shield. Even in times like this, International Rescue's secrets had to be protected. Scott was lifting off within two minutes of the warning. With as much speed as he could coax within a small flight space, he raced over to where the three people were waiting to be rescued. Dropping a safety line down, he let the great jet lose altitude for a moment before holding her steady.

Virgil's worried voice came over the cockpit's speakers.

"Scott, what are you doing? What's going on?" He was quickly joined by Jeff, who always listened into IR's radio chatter.

"Scott, I order you to inform your brother of your actions. What the hell are you doing?"

Ignoring both of his family member's insistent voices, Scott activated his outside sound system.

"Sirs, ma'am, I need you to grab onto the rope and hold on real good. We have a rush of water expected here in seconds. Please, grab hold so I can lift you to safety." Pushing another button, he hailed Alan.

"Alan, don't ask questions, just get the hell out of the water. NOW!" Watching his view screen, Scott knew the second the last person had a firm grip on the safety line. And not a moment too soon. He looked up to see a wall of water heading straight towards them. Quickly, but with as little jolting as possible, he raised THUNDERBIRD 1 and the safety line to a safe height. The water crashed down where the people had been a moment before, then went on, flooding the town further.

By the time Scott had dropped off the three survivors and landed his plane, the rain had started, drenching everything out of doors. Turning off the powerful engines, he drew a deep breath before head to the hatch. Time to face the music…or the yelling at any rate.

Virgil was waiting for him at the bottom of the hatchway ladder. His arms were folded across his chest, and his normally cheerful face was dark with anger and a touch of fear. Scott leaped past the last three steps and slowly turned to face his younger brother. He was going to take whatever his brother gave him, he deserved it. Virgil had only recently got him back, and they had had a long talk the night after Scott had left the med center. Scott knew he had been extremely worried and hurt then, and was still dealing with it all.

"So, you don't even bother to inform your bro…buddies what your plan is or that you are leaving Mobile Control-which is the procedure. You didn't run through pre-flight check; you're lucky THUNDERBIRD 1 didn't blow sky high. Then you go on and pull a reckless stunt…_ What the hell is wrong with you!_" Scott stood there, never saying a word. What could he say? He had done all those things; of course, it had been to help save lives, but for now that did not matter much to Virgil. Scott was shocked a second later when Virgil pulled him into a huge bear hug. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I won't give Dad a chance to have a go at you," he whispered. Scott nodded and winced.

"How bad…"

"It's bad."

"You know, I had thought that my older sons had grown up a little bit. I would have almost expected this from Alan, but from his oldest brother? You are the field commander, Scott. If you can't handle it, then Virgil can always take your place."

"Yes sir."

"I know you had little time to spare, Scott, and you did save those people's lives. But we have rules, and those rules protect your life and the lives of your brothers. Next time, set up a signal or one word that lets us know you have to take immediate action. We'll discuss it back at base. We already need to discuss the idea of keeping a small water craft besides TB 4 in THUNDERBIRD 2 on a permanent basis. Scott, if you all are about done there, then head on back."

"F.A.B. sir." Scott had given both his answers shortly and susinctly. He understood why his whole family was giving him the run through. Didn't mean he had to like it though. Jeff looked at his eldest son, his worried air giving way to a small smile.

"You did the right thing, son. You just scared about five years off each of us. We were worried about you, we wouldn't be yelling if we didn't care a little bit about you." John, who had heard the whole exchange from space, butted in.

"Yeah, who else would keep Gordon and Alan from cracking their old jokes at Virg and me?"

Jeff started chuckling. "Lona just reminded me that she would be the next in line." John started laughing and pretended to wipe his brow.

"Shoo, I'm safe."


	24. Midnight Secrets and Morning Runs

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'm posting so soon after the last chapter post! checking pulse-then asking friends if they are sure it's me Yep, it's me. Well, thanks for the reviews! It's nice to know that you all are enjoying this story. I know I am, though when it's done, I'll dance for joy. This is kinda an interlude between the last chapter and the next one, but oddly enough, I think this is one of my favorites. It is one of those surprises this story has kept throwing at me. Before I knew it, this chapter was written and I'm staring at it like...wow. I don't know why, but it is. Please let me know what you think. ENJOY!

Miss Elizabeth

PS: bold words are signed, italized words are a comment

* * *

Chapter 24: Midnight Secrets and Morning Runs 

Four very tired and very muddy THUNDERBIRDS arrived back on base late that night. Jeff took one look at them and put off the debriefing until the morning. Tracy Island turned in for the night, with the exception of Lona. After wandering around the different parts of the house, she finally settled in the command-control room; which was now disguised as Jeff Tracy's office. Curling her legs underneath her, she settled herself in his chair and took a deep breath. She could smell the aftershave he always used, and the flavored coffee he always drunk. A slight smile crossed her care-worn face; these were the smells of home and had been for most of her life. Looking across the room, she studied the faces of the six people who had been her entire world. Each of them was older, and carried the death of their mother on their faces in different ways. She carried the mark of death too. Three people she loved, well…yes, she had loved them, despite the fact that they never seemed to love her. Her father, mother, and brother were all dead. The Hood had murdered them. And that was something she could never forget, or forgive.

A signal echoed through the almost empty room, waking her from her thoughts. She had heard the same signal earlier. Her nimble fingers quickly found the button Jeff had pushed earlier and she copied his movement. John appeared on screen.

"Lonnie! What are you doing up? Where's Dad?"

**They are all asleep. Very tired from hard rescue. Daddy Tracy said we all should turn in for the night. Debriefing is tomorrow. I couldn't sleep.** She gave him a sheepish grin.

"Bet this is all a little much for you, huh? Kinda hard to comprehend sometimes; I know. Sometimes, I can't believe we are the THUNDERBIRDS myself."

**Was this Jeff's idea after…after Lucille died? I heard about it, I…I wanted to go to the funeral, but…but I wasn't sure if I was…wanted.** John's good natured face grew tight with a frown.

"Not wanted; Lonnie, how could you think that? Do you know how much your leaving us hurt all of us? How much is hurt Scott and Dad? Why…I'm sorry, Dad said we shouldn't ask you about it." Lona starred at the young man who was stationed miles and miles away from home, her mouth wide opened.

**I…I left you! What…no! Daddy said you all didn't want to see _me _anymore! He said that Jeff wanted nothing more to do with me! I spent days trying to figure out what I had done to make you all hate me so much, but I didn't want to make you all madder at me then you already were, so I stayed away. It about killed me, thinking of all of you…_hating_ me! To see all of you at High School Graduation and not talk to you. To hear how wonderful Lt. Tracy was flying the Attack Wing. I must of headed towards him a thousand times to tell him how proud I was of him, and tell him I was the other test pilot. I…I didn't think I could make it without you guys.**

John stood in the control room of THUNDERBIRD 5, breathless. His eyes stared at the plasma screen above him, while his mind raced as fast as light. As his mind fought to piece together this surprising confession, one bit of information floated to the surface.

"Wait a minute, _you _were the other test pilot of Attack Wing? Scott saw you fly! He said the pilot made that plane do things even he wasn't sure it could do! He said it was the most amazing piece of flying he had ever seen! And that was you? Lona…Dad came to your decoration ceremony. Scott's was the next day and…well, he didn't want to go against your request, but he felt he had to be there on that special day."

Lona smiled, while her eyes glittered wetly. How like Jeff Tracy to come see her. But…then why had he told her father he did not want to see her anymore?

**This makes no sense. Father…well he told me specifically that Jeff Tracy had asked to see him, and told him that he and his family…did not want to see me anymore. I would not believe him, but…but when you all did not answer the letters I sent and would not answer the phone…I, well I had to believe.**

"You're right. This makes no sense. James Danvers came to see Dad. And he told him that you, with no explanation, had told him you wanted nothing more to do with us. We didn't want to believe it either, but we all agreed to abide by your decision. Though, I think it about killed Scott to do so."

Silence fell in the state-of the-art ship and the office, which concealed the command room of the world's greatest rescue organization. The two young people sat in thought, trying to piece all this unexpected news. Finally, John looked up and noticed the time.

"Oh, dang! Look at the time! Dad'll blow his top if he found out I was still up. We need to be in top condition, and I definitely won't be in the morning. You should go to bed too; you look about done in. The whole family was planning to talk about all this; the rescue kinda messed it up today though. We'll talk more in the morning. Maybe then our brains will be fresher, and up to the task of tackling this puzzle." Lona nodded.

**You're right. You look terrible; you really need some beauty sleep.** John gave her a mock frown.

"What? Are you saying I'm not the most handsome man you ever saw?" Lona gave a derisive snort.

**Not likely. Goodnight.** John answered the tenderness that accompanied the last sign.

"Goodnight, Lonnie. I'm so glad we got a chance to talk; I didn't think I would ever have another chance." He did not mean the separation, but her supposed death and she knew it.

**I'm glad too. Now get some sleep, or Daddy Tracy will have mine and yours heads.** They both signed off, and made their way to their beds. However, neither got much rest.

* * *

The next morning, all the Tracys on Tracy Island rose late. Alan was the last one to stubble into the dinning room, his father, brothers, Brains and his son, and Kyrano and his family were all seated around the table. Smothering a wide yawn, he flopped into his seat and grabbed the closest piece of food, toast. 

"Good morning, Alan." Jeff stared at his youngest, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Mum mumphing, Dau." Scott playfully swatted his shoulder and all the Tracy boys joined in with him to say words Jeff had said a million times.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Everyone at the table laughed, while Alan's fair cheeks turned pink. Everyone dug in, and the next several minutes were silent as everyone was busy eating.

Scott finished peeling an orange, then frowned. Scanning all the members of the breakfast table, he then looked at Jeff.

"Dad, where's Lona? I haven't seen her all morning, and she's not at breakfast." Jeff also scanned the table, then abruptly stood up. Charging up stairs and down hallways, he did not notice Scott following behind him. Jeff reached the door and sounded the chime. He and Scott waited for a time, then tried the chime again. When Lona still did not answer, Jeff keyed in his override code and the door slide open. Flicking the lights on, they entered the silent room. Scott glanced at the empty made bed, then moved his gaze to his father.

"She's already up, but she didn't come down to breakfast. Where could she be?" Jeff shook his head, then activated the signal on his watch. Seconds later, a tosseled-haired John answered. He had obviously still been asleep.

"Hey Dad, did I miss the morning report?" Jeff, though worried, found it hard to suppress a chuckle. His adult son looked so young with his platinum blond hair sticking up all over.

"No son; though I'm surprised you were still in bed. I thought you were a morning person." John shrugged sheepishly, and tried to stifle a jaw-cracking yawn. "Anyway, the reason I called is that Lona didn't come down to breakfast. We checked her room, but she's not here. I wanted you to use the scanning equipment to scan the island for people. The rest should be in the breakfast room and Scott and I are in Lona's room." John was already heading towards the requested equipment. Nodding, he typed in the command while answering his father.

"Sure thing dad, hang on a sec."

Scott and Jeff waited impatiently for the scan to be completed. Finally, John's face moved back into the watch's small face.

"I've got someone on the beach about a quarter of a mile from the pool. I can't be sure, but my guess would be their sitting there." _(Not really sure equipment can do that, but hey! It's the future!)_

"F.A.B. son. I'll give you a ring when we get to her."

"Okay, Dad. That'll give me a chance to change into uniform. Talk to ya soon." Jeff watched as the screen returned to it's normal mode, then headed to the door.

Calling over his shoulder to his eldest son, Jeff said, "Let's go."

* * *

Lona stretched her legs out in front of her, then reached down to pick up a rock. Rolling it around in her hand, she cocked her arm back and threw it as far as she could. She was pleased to see it go farther then she had expected it to. It was great to know her injuries and captivity had not been totally debilitating. Glancing up at the clear-blue sky, she saw that it had to be well past breakfast time. Passing it off, she quickly decided to grab a snack bar when she got back to the house. 

Stretching her arms up and back over her head, she stood and began warming up. This morning, she had awoke early and had taken a brisk run around most of the island. Now she was resting for a time on this beach, and would finish her time with a few martial arts moves. It had been years since she had used them, and she was rusty. As she began her kicks and arm movements, she let her focus wander to the beauty all around her. The swaying palms, blossoming flowers, pristine beach, and clear blue water all came together to make this place as close to paradise as she had ever seen. A smile graced her face as she thought of all this. Tracy Island had become her home in a matter of days; she did not think she could ever leave.

The snapping of twig broke her concentration, and she spun around, one leg half way through a kick. The sudden movement caused her to lose her balanced and she tumbled to the ground, turning it into a controlled roll at the last moment. Looking up at the cause of the distraction, she was shocked to see Scott and Jeff striding over to her. Sheepishly, she waved a hand, then began to push herself off the sand. The two Tracys reached her as she got her feet under her. Brushing at the sand that was clinging to her, she gave a silent laugh, and smiled at her family.

**What are both of you doing out here? You should be eating breakfast.**

"We could say the same thing. We were looking for you, you weren't at the breakfast table and we got worried." Jeff was not angry, he was more surprised that Lona would be out here. Lona's cheeks, already flushed with exertion, blushed to a deep crimson.

**I didn't mean to make you all worry. I got up later then I usually do, and so I couldn't finish my run to the round house and back and the rest of my exercises in time for breakfast. I just planned on grabbing a snack bar before changing for the debriefing at ten.** Jeff and Scott were shocked.

"You mean you jogged all the way to the round house and _back_ this morning?" She nodded. "Why?"

**I never got to exercise while the Hood kept me prisoner. I barely healed from one beating to the next torture. I was out of shape, and I wanted to work my muscles some. Besides, it gives me a chance to enjoy this beautiful paradise. I haven't seen anything but dark stone walls for years.** Scott's face darkened with remembrance as he nodded his understanding. Jeff looked at the both of them then nodded.

"I think it is a good idea. I just wish you had told us. If something had happened to you, it would have been nearly impossible to find you. Now we know. I should have remembered what an early riser you were. You would wake the rest of us up on Saturdays, much earlier then we wanted." All three of them laughed and they headed together back to the house.


	25. Shades of the Past

WOW! Another chapter up so quick! stares in awe Anywho! I'm excited about this chapter. Here you will learn Lona's history with the Tracys and dramatic music her first meeting with the Hood! I can't wait to hear what you all think of this. So, please! Let me know.

Ummmm. The bold words are signed and the italics are a flashback. Enjoy!

Miss Elizabeth Blakeney

* * *

Chapter 25: Shades of the Past

When they got back to the compound, Lona raced to her room to change into jeans and a t-shirt while Scott and Jeff finished their abandon breakfasts. They were placing their dishes in the sink when Lona skidded back into the room and grabbed an energy bar. Grinning at them, she tore off the wrapper and bit hungrily into the bar. Together, they walked into the Jeff's office. The rest of the family was seated around the room, and John's face could be seen on the monitor over Jeff's desk. As soon as Jeff stepped into the room, his fist slammed into his forehead. Everyone stopped what they were doing, stunned.

"John, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot to call you back." John gave him an amused grin followed by mock shock.

"Did I just hear Jeff Tracy, ex-astronaut, commander of the famous THUNDERBIRDS, and most perfect human being to ever live say he made a…mistake! Watch out guys! I think the sky is falling!" Lona giggled silently, while the rest of the occupants of Tracy Island made more noise in their mirth. Jeff threw his middle son a mostly mock scowl. Then he let his smile escape.

"You better watch it mister, or else you'll not see the inside of any THUNDERBIRD for quite some time."

"Yeah, I'm shaking in my boots." John's tone told everyone he was anything but.

"Okay, okay. We have an organization to run. Let's act like one." After everyone had settled down, each brother gave his account of the previous day's rescue. Then Jeff told them what had occurred back at base. When they heard that the rescue had been predominately Lona's idea, she was rewarded with thumb's up or slaps on the back. Blushing slightly, she signed her thanks. Then Jeff rounded on Scott.

"I want to say one more thing, then this debriefing is finished. If my eldest son _ever_ pulls a stunt like that again, his wings will be clipped so fast he won't know what hit him." Then with a smile on his face, Jeff continued. "It was the only thing you could do Scott. I just want you to make sure you don't have to relay on such risky stunts to complete a rescue. Understood?" With Scott's sheepish affirmation, Jeff closed out the debriefing.

"Now, I believe we were discussing something of importance before we were interrupted by the rescue.

Lona, do you want to pick up where we left off, or have you learned everything you ever wanted to know about International Rescue?" She grinned at him, then nodded.

**For now. Though if you think you can keep me out of them, you have another thing coming. I can't wait to see those babies' insides!** All the family shook their heads, grins escaping. Some things had not changed.

Jeff looked her straight in the eye and asked the question foremost in his mind. "Are you ready to tell us what happened to you, when you were the Hood's prisoner?" Everyone in the room noticed the badly disguised flinch the young woman made at the criminal's name, but they chose to say nothing. After all that she had to have gone through, it was perfectly understandable. Lona studied her hands for several minutes, eyes cloudy, as if she were seeing into the last several year of hell she had experienced. She swallowed nervously, before raising her eyes to meet those of Jeff Tracy, her father in all but name. In them she could see compassion, sadness, understanding, and strength. He was willing to hear everything, patiently waiting until she was ready, and then prepared to be the emotional strength she desperately needed, but could not find in herself.

**Yes. I am ready. Who is translating?** Scott quickly raised his hand, looking for all the world like an innocent school boy.

**Ok. Well, after…after graduation, I told my father that I was going to join the Air Force. He was…not very pleased with the idea, and did everything in his power to keep me from going. That included bribes, threats, and verbal abuse. But I was determined. Finally, he practically threw me out of the house.** Seeing the Kyranos' and Brain's reaction to this, she quickly explained. **I never had a very good relationship with my father. He for all intents and purposes did not have a daughter until my early teen years. For awhile, he tried, more like pretended, to be a good father but he never loved me. I was not a boy, not a thankful child, not an obedient child, etc. I was nothing he wanted me to be, and so he wanted nothing to do with me. If it weren't for the Tracys, I would never have had a family.** Her eyes, shining with love and unshed tears, locked on the founder of IR and a small smile softened the hardened look her face held.

**Well, I went anyway. It was what I had always wanted. I…I saw you Scott,** here she paused and looked him in the eye. **I wanted to say something, see you, let you know I was working towards my dream-our dream. But…because of the…incident,** there was no need for her to say what incident, **I didn't. I'm sorry. Also, I…don't know if you know, but the other test pilot of the Attack Wing, well, that was me. I watched you fly, you were awesome.**

"You were awesome too, Lona! I watched the other pilot make the jet do things I didn't think it could do. Dad told me…a couple days ago that the other test pilot was you. You are one hel…heck of a flyer." Lona blushed slightly, but her quirky smile showed everyone how pleased she was by the compliment.

**Well, it was one awesome jet! Dad…he didn't even come to the medal ceremony.** A brief tightening of her lips was the only sign of how much this had hurt her. **However, soon after the test, my…our commanding officer came to me and asked if I would take part in a top secret project. I agreed. When we got to his office, my father was waiting for us. He and the government had decided to build the fastest jet the world had ever known. They wanted my help; as a pilot, my input could be essential. I agreed and began an intensive study into engineering, particularly in aeronautics. Taking information and details Dad's company and the Air Force gave me, I came up with a jet that could fly 10,000 mph. Not for an extensive time, but in short burst, it would be very effective. I drew up the designs, except for the engine placement. The engine was not finished and it would have to before I could place it properly in the designs. Dad wanted to pick up the completed designs I had and take them to a secret place, but I would not let him until they were done. When the engine was completed, I flew out to our house on leave and was taken to the base**. There was complete silence in the room, minus Scott's translation. Everyone was having difficulty taking in Lona's story. Jeff particularly, was trying to push one insistent, questioning voice into a back corner of his brain. Why had James agreed to work with her on this? At the time, he had refused to even speak her name, because of her rebellion against his wishes.

**Well, I couldn't work out there very well, so I went..somewhere and finished it. I drove back home to tell Dad I was finished, but when I arrived…He had them all tied up…** Lona's hands went still as she drew them into tight fists. Her mind traveled back to the day her whole life changed.

* * *

_"Mom, Dad, I'm home." The huge front door squealed slightly on its hinges, and then was silent. The young woman, still a girl in many ways despite the uniform she wore, walked quietly into the colossal entrance hall. A frown crossed her forehead when no one came to greet her. Then she shrugged and climbed the gilded stairway up to her bedchamber. Pulling her cap off her head, she smoothed her short hair back into place, then proceeded to unbutton her shirt. _

_Soon she was changed into civilian clothes and making her way back down the long staircase. Pausing briefly at her mother's office, she changed her mind and continued down the hall. As she proceeded down the long corridor, she could not suppress a slight shiver. She suddenly realized she had not seen a single person since she had come home. Not in the entrance, any of the hallways, nor outdoors either. All of her military training kicked in and she began slipping into shadows and masking her footsteps. Finally, she made it to the door to her father's study. Resting her back against the stone wall, she strained with all her senses to hear something from the room whose light was peaking under the door and flowing down the darkened hall. _

_A loud voice split the silence, the words cracking in the air like a whip. _

_"Are you certain she drove up?"_

_"Yes sir, quite sure. And the prisoner said she would come straight here."_

_"He did, didn't he. Perhaps he lied to us. We should teach him what happens to people who lie to me." Lona bit her lip as her father's soft, sly voice came to her ear, quivering slightly with fear._

_"I swear to you, I did not lie. You heard the car pull up, she must have gone up to her room and changed clothes or something. I promise you, she told me she would come directly to see me as soon as she came home." Lona could not take this. Her father was cooperating with a man, obviously a criminal, and helping him to capture her. This had to be about the plans. Suddenly the door was thrown open, luckily covering her, as she was now behind the opened door. _

_"Whatever you do Mullion, don't kill her. Yet." A deep, evil chuckle was followed by heavy footsteps heading down the hallway. The door closed and Lona was forced to conceal herself as much as she could in the shadows. She prayed desperately that the big, dark man, Mullion, would not have a reason to turn around. When he rounded the far corner without a glance back, she heaved a huge, but quiet sigh. Then, she started to plan. She was still trying to figure out how to get the leader and unknown amount of minions to come out of the room, when she heard the muscle man stomp back up the hallway. There was no where to hide, she was trapped!_

_The dark man's eyes held hers for one long moment, then an evil smile came on his face. Stomping his feet to get his employer's attention, he began moving in towards the young woman. Lona felt her body slide into a defensive posture; all of her martial arts and hand-to-hand combat training coming to the fore. The tall man's grin grew brighter and his body tensed, preparing for the inevitable battle. The moment stretched into eternity, both seasoned fighters waiting for the other to make the first move. Suddenly, Mullion let out a half growl half shout and raced towards Lona. Bringing up one of her thin, yet muscular arms, she blocked him effortlessly. Surprise flickered in his eyes, but only for a second. _

_Movement registered in her peripheral vision. Leaping straight up, she avoided the thick leg that had been trying to sweep her feet out from under her. She somersaulted over his head, and landing lightly on the carpeted floor, turned and shot her leg out, sending a massive kick right at the small of his back. He stumbled forward before catching himself. Swiftly turning around, his cold, calculating eyes rested on her. The first hit had been hers. From now on, no mercy would be shown. _

_They traded blows for several minutes, though it seemed hours. Lona was tiring and she knew it; thinking quickly, she faked a left-handed thrust, turning it into a right high kick. Mullion was thrown back against the wall; the striking of his head causing a dull thunk that echoed through the hall. Lona was straightening her sweat-soaked form, when a noise behind caused her to make a quick half-turn. Standing behind her, with a look of mocking admiration on his face, was a bald man wearing a red oriental robe with an embroidered dragon crouching on it. _

_"Bravo, bravo, Miss Danvers. You really have surpassed my expectations."_

_She gave a brief inclination of her head and answered, "Glad to know I still have the power to astonish. However, I trust it won't happen again." A slight twitch of his eyebrows was the only expression he would give her._

_"No, I'm afraid not." Silence lay between them for a time. Finally, the man broke the silence. "Might I offer you the services of my hospitality for a time."_

_"I rather think not. I don't make it a habit to accept invitations from men who have broken into my family's house. Rather conventional I know, but what can I say?" This time she was sure she had seen a slight gleam of humor in his dark eyes. She breathed a quick prayer of thanksgiving for her level head. She was in desperate need of it now. _

_"I fear I must insist. You see, your father has been…rather recalcitrant and refused to provide me with a small tidbit of information. Now, I would give you the option of providing this service, but from the delightful conversation we have been having, I doubt you would."_

_"Try me. I've a relatively open mind."_

_"All I'm asking for is the plans to the new jet your father is building for your government. I know you've been helping him."_

_"Well, in this case, I'm afraid you're right. It's just a little too much to ask of me. Now, I might ask you to leave the easy way, but I have this feeling you won't do so."_

_"We seem to understand each other perfectly. I apologize for this, but you leave me with no choice." Before she could ask him to clarify his statement, his eyes began to glow red and the pupil became cat-like. She felt her mind drifting, shutting down all conscious thought. She began fighting this strange power, but it was too late. Her eyes closed of their own volition, and Lona knew no more._


	26. Lonely In Your Nightmare

High Five! Another chapter up already! I'm on a roll!

Now, that you have a better understanding of dear Lona, what do you guys think of her? Like her? I'll admit, she grows on you. I know you guys have been asking for more Scott saving Lona bits and other things...but right now, healing must take place. So sit back, and allow the Tracys and Lona to move through the plot at their own pace. (Believe me when I say this, I thought this story would be done by this chapter...sigh...instead it continues to grow on me. I will prevail and beat it into submission though. I swear.) Please let me know what you think. It means alot to me. Hope you enjoy!

Miss Elizabeth

P.S. Bold words are signed. Italics are flashbacks.

P.P.S. Don't own Thunderbirds. It'd be cool if I could, but ain't going to happen. I'm mearly borrowing with every intention of returning...except maybe THUNDERBIRD 1...though parking space might be a problem.

* * *

Chapter 26: Lonely in You Nightmare

-_not sure i like this title, but nothing else is coming. Just warning you it might change at some point. On with the story..._

Lona's eyes closed and her hands fell limp into her lap. She did not want to go on, she could not go on. Yet, the Tracys deserved to hear the truth; she just did not think she had the strength. A sudden touch on her shoulder brought her attention back to the room. Scott's hand was resting lightly on her shoulder, trying to lend her strength. Her eyes met his, timidly.

"Hey, I know it's rough. If it makes you feel any better, I have to tell everyone how I let some guy drug me, and let the Hood use me as a punching bag. I'll tell everything about our captivity, but we need to know what happened before I got there. I know it's got to be terrible. I was there only there weeks, you were there years; but, we want to know."

**I know, Scott. I…it's just so hard…so emotionally draining. I'm trying.**

Jeff cleared his throat to get her attention then said, "We know." Smiling, she visibly gathered strength, and plowed on.

**When I woke up, I was alone in a cell at his Temple hideaway. Everyday I was taken before him and tortured, as he tried to get the information from me. From the beginning, he would bring my family out and either make them watch…or make me watch as they…That went on for…so long, I don't know the exact length; all I know is that it felt like years. Then one day, the Hood was torturing my dad and making me watch. The slaves were beating him over and over again…I…**

_The whip flew down again and again, until all Lona could see was the rivers of blood running from her father's skin. She had thought she did not love her father, but to see him, like this, now, was more then she could stand. Sobbing uncontrollably, she yelled incoherently for the men to stop. _

_The Hood watched the proceedings from his throne. He was pleased with the progress his mental and physical torments were having on the young woman. Soon she would break, and the plans would be his. And, once she was broken… A thin smile split his formidable appearance, as he continued to watch the drama unfold. _

_Suddenly, the tortured man gave one last scream, and lay still. Lona's sobs caught in her throat as she searched desperately for some sign of life. The slave who had been relentlessly whipping the man, bent down and checked for a pulse, a breath, anything. Finding his answer, he stood and approached his master, paying no heed to the woman staring at him, hungry to know his information, yet scared to hear it. _

"_My lord, the man is dead."_

"_No!"_

**The next day, we were flown back to Kansas. The Hood's men had hidden father's car, and left indications for the servants, so that everyone would think we had left on one of Dad's escape trips. They put Da…the body in the trunk, and tied Mom, Michael, and I in the back seat. We were taken to that lonely spot on the road to our house, you know the one, the overlook spot. The Hood dragged me out and asked me to reconsider.**

_"This is your last chance, Miss Danvers. After this, the consequences are on your head. I've been more then reasonable."_

_"The HELL you have! You've hurt my family, tortured them; you killed my father! Any remote, minuscule chance that I might have helped you has been dead for a long time. You're wasting your breath."_

_"No. You're stealing your family's." _

_"What do you mean?" Lona frantically glanced towards her family still held captive in the car. Her attention became focused on a group of men doing something in the driver's side of the front seat. When they stepped back, she saw her father's body buckled in. "What's going on!" _

_"Watch." The car was started and Lona watched as the Hood's minions started to push the car over the cliff._

_"NO! No! Stop!" With a huge wrench, she threw the restraining hands off her, and ran towards the teetering car. She could see through the rear window her mother, who was sobbing uncontrollably and her young brother, her beloved Michael, staring at her, begging her with his eyes to save them. Time hung suspended for several seconds and the world seemed not to move at all. Then, the car dipped and was gone._

"NOOOOO!" _But it was too late. Lona heard the massive crash as the car hit the ground below, saw the blast of fire and smoke rise from the twisted metal, but it did not seem to register. It was as if her mind had shut off, unwilling to process anymore of the events going on around it. _

_"Are you ready to give me what I wish, Miss Danvers? If not, I can promise you a much slower and more painful death then your family." _

_Lona tried to answer him, tried to curse him, rail at him, cut him with bitter sarcasm, even whimper; but there was nothing. She had nothing left to give. Her family was dead, dead because of her and her work, her dream to be in the Air Force. Well, she would not let their deaths be in vain. She would not talk, she would never talk._

"So, from that day, you never spoke again?" John was asking the question everyone else had. Lona nodded.

**No matter how much he beat me, I could never talk. Sometimes I would try, try to answer him, tell him what I thought of him, but I couldn't. I still can't. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to make any noise.** Silence hung over the room for several minutes, as everyone tried to digest all of the information being thrown at them. Lona, meanwhile, was battling with the upsurge of emotion that the telling had brought. On one level she knew that she was finally safe and could let go of all the emotions that had been welling up inside of her for years, but she had spent so long pushing them down further and further, that she did not believe she could let them out if she wanted to. They were locked away, and they would stay there.

Jeff was the one to finally break the silence.

"So you've been a prisoner of the Hood ever since?" Lona nodded. "Did he continue to torture you?"

**Somewhat. It became…more of a…a game for him then for any real knowledge. By then he knew I would have given him the knowledge if I was going to. Year after year I was in that hellhole and I began to believe I would never get out. One time…he let me go and I got as far as the village where Scott called you. That's how I knew it was there. But my escape was all a sham. It was done to break my will, and it nearly did. You all know Mullion, he is one of the best trackers ever. I never had a chance. In fact… **Here the young woman found she could not go on. Being raised by the Tracys for so many years, she had picked up so much of their characteristics, including their dislike of showing "weak" emotions and feelings. Not that they did not feel them or hate the show of them, but as a family of boys, they just showed them in different ways from females. Lona had spent so much time growing up with the boys like they were her own brothers, that sometimes people had thought she behaved more like a boy then a girl.

**Well, the first time I saw any hope again, funnily enough, was when I saw Scott here hanging from the wall, beaten to a pulp.** With a sad half-smile, her hands slowed and stopped. Even if there had been more, she did not have the strength and fortitude to go on. John gave her an encouraging smile, he knew it had been hard for her. Jeff sat brooding for a time, until he noticed the silence pervading the room. Clearing his throat, he threw a glance at his eldest.

"Guess it's your turn now son. Tell us all you can about your kidnapping and imprisonment." Scott studied the ground, trying to gather his thoughts. He did not want to tell his family all that had gone on. It had been a terrible ordeal for him, one that he could not soon forget. It was still so fresh… Glancing up, he caught his father's eyes. Silently he begged him to not make him give his report. Jeff held his eldest son's eyes, and gently shook his head. He did not mean to be cruel, but this had waited too long. If Scott did not tell someone, anyone about his ordeal, he would bury it so deep, he would never get it out until it was too late. Scott sighed and dropped his gaze back on the floor. A small hand gave his arm a gentle squeeze, that was all, but that was all that was needed.

After another couple of emotion-packed hours, the Tracy family had a pretty good idea about what had happened during Scott's imprisonment. As soon as the last words faded from the air, Kyrano stood and announced that dinner would be served momentarily and would they all kindly move into the dinning room. The dark, brooding atmosphere broken, a chuckle ran through the room and everyone headed for the door. Lona was the last to leave. As she made her way to the door, a sound behind her grabbed her attention. John's picture was still on the plasma screen.

"Why didn't you tell them about your dad and the misunderstanding?" Frowning, she shrugged.

**I don't know. I forgot about at first, and now…well it's old news and frankly I don't want to bring up that issue! I'm back where I belong, and now that I'm finally home, I can't help selfishly wishing to enjoy it**. John smiled, understanding what she meant.

"Okay, I'll leave it be for now, but you eventually need to tell Dad."

**Ok, Johnny!** Laughing, he shut down the link.

* * *

Weeks went by, and everything settled into a routine. In between rescue calls, the Tracy boys spent most of their time with Lona, showing her the island and how they spent their free time. Every morning, Lona would slip out of the house before dawn and take a quick run around various parts of the island. When she got back to house, the family would be up and they could all eat breakfast together. Afterwards, the Tracy boys would drag their friend everywhere, the game room, the movie theater, the pool, etc. As the days went on, Scott began to notice things about his friend's behavior that worried him. For one, she never wore any of the clothes Onaha had bought for on the mainland. She had bought beautiful shorts, tank-tops, skirts, and peasant tops. Instead, she wore jeans and long sleeved shirts from John's stockpile of clothes left on the island. Scott could not understand why she would wear thick, long-sleeved shirts on a tropical island, until a stray memory flashed in his mind. Lona had spent the last few years wearing clothes that barely covered the essentials. Combined with her horribly scarred skin, it was small wonder that she was covering all of her body that she could. Scott made a note to himself to ask Onaha to buy some long-sleeved tops and jeans for Lona on her next shopping trip. 

However, this was not the only worrisome action. Lately she had taken to spending large amounts of time by herself, and none to subtly leaving a room when someone started talk with her for long periods of time. She spent most of her time exploring the island, in the weight room, or reading in her rooms. All of the brothers had tried at different times to draw her out, but she would listen politely, smile, and continue doing whatever she was doing. The most persistent, oddly enough, was Alan. Because of the age difference between them, they had never been close, though Lona had babysat often in his early years. Yet Alan had grown up around his brothers and knew the family stories about their "adopted" sister. She had been painted to be as heroic as Scott and a great deal like him in personality. Alan looked up to her like he did Scott, and he longed to talk to her about planes, the Air Force, and various other things. Yet each time, she would gently yet firmly rebuff his questions. Jeff had explained to his youngest that she had been through a horrible experience, and now that she had escaped from the actual place, she had to deal with the mental scars from the terrible things the Hood had done to her. Alan could understand that. He recalled with perfect clarity the horrible nightmares and panic attacks he had experienced in the months following the Hood's attack on the Tracys. Even though everything had worked out fine, Alan had still been loathed to let any family member out of his sight, which had annoyed his brothers no end.

And so life went on for weeks on end. Slowly, Lona came out of her shell, and began to become a part of the family. Jeff found her one day watching motorcycle racing with Alan in his study while debating with him the finer points about the Kawasaki vs. the Ninja (?). The next day, she was helping Virgil mix his paints while exclaiming rapturously over his stack of masterpieces. The day after that she was found waging war with Scott against THUNDERBIRD 1's engines, which had developed a slight malfunction. Jeff smiled. Lona might not be completely recovered, but the old Lona was defiantly fighting with all her strength to prevail.

The next week brought the Tracys' favorite person to the island. Lona was sitting on her balcony reading, when an unidentifiable yet unmistakably pink object zoomed overhead. Looking down at her beverage and wondering worriedly if Gordon had spiked it, she closed her book and made her way down to the lounge. Peeking her head in, she watched as Jeff Tracy talked the pink thing down onto the long runway cutting across the northern part of the island. As soon as the vehicle had landed, Jeff turned and noticed the silent person spying on him.

"You'll get no secrets out of me!" Throwing him a half grimace, half smile, she gestured towards the monitors showing a pink…car sitting sweetly on the runway. "You wondering what the hell is that?" She nodded vigorously. "That's Lady Penelope." With that he walked out of the room, as if those three words explained everything. Lona was to find out that this was indeed the case.

She reached the open aired lounge at the same time as Lady Penelope and her entourage reached it. Lona watched as the woman lightly flirted with every male on the island.

"Alan, if you grow anymore, I do not think it will be proper for me to pick you up from school."

"Gordon, however do you come up with those witty comments?"

"Brains, whatever are you experimenting on Fermat with to make him grow so handsome? I believe I will need some in a few years." Jeff laughed at this.

"Not on your life, Penny. You could never be anything but beautiful."

"Jeff darling, how kind of you to say. Yes, I believe I will be perfectly safe if you allow me use of the Fountain of Youth you seem to have found." This went on for sometime, mixed with Alan and Fermat's friendly banter with the lady's indomitable man servant, Parker. Suddenly, Lady Penelope glanced around, then turned a questioning gaze on Jeff. "And where is the young lady you have told me so much about, Jeff? After I made the arduous journey just to make her acquaintance, it is highly ungentlemanly of you to hide her." At this, Lona slowly made her way to the beautiful lady, standing out like a dove in the midst of pigeons. Slowly stretching out her rough hands, Lona took the soft, manicured hands of the most famous heiress in the entire world.

Lady Penelope was the epitome of beauty and culture. A natural blond, whose hair seemed to be a tamed thing that moved only the way she wished to, her soft features were just sharp enough to hint at a strong personality, but not strong enough to destroy the feminine features. Pink was her color and she wore it with a passion. Her traveling suit fit her trim figure in such a way as to leave no doubt that it had been made for her. The hat that sat jauntily on her shoulder-length tresses made her seem daring, instead of insipid. Lona knew she could not hope to compare to this goddess, and felt like the ugly ducking next to a graceful swan. Sensing this, Lady Penelope sought to bridge that gap between physical features and show her the true side of the lady.

"Lona, you have no idea how long I have waited to meet you. Jeff talks of nothing else but. He seems to think you hang the moon, and I have learned to trust his judgment. I do hope we can be friends?" The easy manner and kind words were enough to win over the darker-haired woman. Giving the elegant lady's hand an extra shake, she nodded and let a soft smile shape her lips. Lona was not quite sure what to make of this elegant lady, but she hoped they could be friends.

That evening the Tracys, Kyrano and his family, and Lady Penelope and Parker were relaxing down by the pool. The adults looked on as the Tracy boys and the children horsed around in the clear blue water. Jeff tested the steaks he had on the grill, and then turned his gaze back on the rowdy hooligans who were busy pushing one another into the pool. He paused, and did a quick head count. Frowning, he ran through the count again, then sighed. Lona was no where to be found. Just at that moment, Penny came up beside him.

"Jeff, dear, where is your young lady?"

"I don't know, Penny. I just noticed she was missing. She, hasn't been herself; not surprising after all she's been through, but none of us seem able break through the protective distance she is building up for herself." The young, elegant lady said nothing, but rested one delicate hand on her friend's arm. When there are no words, actions are the only conversation needed.

* * *

Alan glanced around quickly, then slipped away quietly. Skirting the pool, he snuck into the house and climbed the stairs up to the main level. Taking the elevator up, he stopped on the residential level and walked down the hall to the door on the far end of the hall. Taking a deep breath, he made a quick rap at the door. After a couple minutes of waiting, the door slide open to reveal Lona, bundled up in a sweater and jeans despite the tropical temperatures. Giving him a quizzical look, she motioned him into the sitting area of her suite of rooms. As soon as the door closed behind him, Alan launched into full fledge battle. 

"What are you doing up here? Everyone is looking for you down at the pool. Come on down and swim with us!" At his first words, Lona's eyes had flew open and her face had flushed. By the time his tirade had ended, however, she was in complete command of her emotions. With her right hand extended toward him, she quickly brought her thumb and first two fingers together, signing a clear and empathic "No". As she turned away to signal an end to the conversation, she felt a hand grab hold of her wrist. Lona was instantly transported back to the Hood's temple and all the mistreatment she had endured there. With no conscious thought, her body slide naturally into battle stance; weight shifted to her right foot, as her left slide back a pace. Her right hand moved to grab the shoulders as her left leg came up to catch the pushed body. As the body flipped over her leg and landed hard against the floor, she brought her left wrist with it, trapping its head between the two arms.

Gazing down, her eyes encountered the frightened gaze of the youngest Tracy. She quickly pulled away, and stared incomprehensible at the small figure sprawled on her carpet. Shaking away her mental stupor, she offered him an arm and he accepted. As soon as he found his feet, her gaze dropped to the ground, as a rosy blush spread across her pale cheeks.

"This is what I was talking about. Are you going to shut yourself away and hope the past will just disappear; cuz, newsflash, it won't! We care about you Lona, Scott and Dad sure do. What we don't care about is what you look like. I know that is why you wear long sleeves and pants. Do you think we don't know about your scars? We saw them when we rescued you all, and you know what? They don't mean a thing, not unless you let them! So quit running around in that perpetual hothouse and throw on that swimsuit Onaha bought for you. Scott said you were a good swimmer, but I bet he was just makin' that up. Maybe that's why you won't swim with us; you're scared of us, your chicken!" With that last insult and challenge flung in her face, Alan ducked out before she could use other martial arts moves on him. Alan wasn't sure if what he had just said would make the situation better or worse, but he was tired of no one doing anything about it. Maybe all Lona needed was a jolt to help her recognize how remote and…well, stupid she had been acting.

Lona stood motionless for a couple minutes, shock etched on her face. Alan Tracy had just lambasted her for not dealing with her fear and guilt. With a wince, she realized he was right, she had been shutting herself away from everyone. That wasn't fair to the Tracys, who had been nothing but supportive to her since they had rescued her. A determined look settled on her face. Running to her dresser, she pulled out her two piece suit and began quickly peeling off the layers she had placed around her body and mind. Soon she stood on her balcony, staring at the pool where the three older boys, minus John, were horsing around. She let out a quick breath and drew ina long, slow one. There would be no going back after this. With a determined grin, she jumped.

* * *

See you soon. ;p 


	27. Friends and Demons

I had to post this chapter now. The last chapter ended a bit...quickly. evil chuckle Besides, this chapter is a good stopping point for a bit, cuz until I finish another chapter, I most likely won't post another chapter. We are getting a bit too close for comfort to the part that is still in the developmental stage and I like to have some space between that and the chapters posted. Stuff has to sink in and havea chance to be rewritten if need be. So, I hope it won't be long, but you might not hear from me on this story for a bit. ducking under cover

Hope you all enjoy! Just remember:

1. don't own Thunderbirds. Only Lona can be said to come from my demented mind

2. italics are flashbacks, bold words are signed

3. Please let the author know what you think. Your opinion, thoughts, hates, etc. do count.

* * *

Chapter 27: Friends and Demons

With a painful jar, she landed on the tree branch. Climbing quickly down, she made her way fast, yet covertly through the undergrowth. In no time at all, she was kneeling behind a bush, which afforded her a perfect view of the pool and all its inhabitants. Hearing the mutter of voices off to her right, she turned her attention on the small group of people clustered around the grill.

"Alan, where've you been? Scott and Virgil were looking for you." The young boy smirked.

"I bet they were. Good thing I wasn't here or I would resemble a drowned rat by now. I know those two." The boy paused then glanced up at his father. He did not want to tell him where he had been, but knew that Jeff Tracy would not give up until he knew, particularly if Alan tried to skirt the subject. "I, uh…went to see Lona." Jeff frowned.

"Is she in her room?" Alan nodded. "Is she coming out here?" The blond-haired boy shrugged.

"Who knows, Dad. I asked, pleaded, and begged her to come down and hang out with us, but she refused." Alan's gaze slid down to the concrete surrounding the pool, not knowing that such behavior was exactly what would inform his father that something was up.

"What else did you say?" Bright blue eyes flew up to Jeff's face, wide with fake innocence.

"Dad, what…I didn't…" At Jeff's stern gaze, Alan's weak excuses were silenced. "I can't stand it anymore, Dad! She's hurting so much, and she's not doing a thing about it! We're all here for her, and all she can do is push us away!" Jeff was silent for a moment, then fixed his youngest son with a steady gaze.

"You told her this." It was not a question. Jeff already knew the answer. "I told you that Lona was going to need time to sort things out. We need to wait for her to figure things out. I know it's hard, but we do _not_ need to put more pressure on her. Do I make myself clear?" Nodding mutely, Alan stormed off to the pool. Turning his gaze to Penny, who had been an ignored spectator, Jeff's face blushed slightly with embarrassment. "Sorry you had to hear that Penny…"

"Oh Jeff, think nothing of it! We are too old of friends to get embarrassed over such a thing."

Alan's sullen wanderings took him to the edge of the pool where he watched his brothers wrestle each other for dominion of water. He was not in the mood to horse around with them as his anger smoldered. While part of his anger was directed at his dad, most of it was directed at himself. He knew he should not have said anything to Lona, besides the fact that she was having to deal with so much stuff, she was also quite a bit older than him and he had just told her off. Shaking his head, he frowned down at his reflection. Suddenly, the water seemed to be coming right at him. He was just able to inhale a mouthful of oxygen before entering the water with a huge splash.

Everyone turned and gaped at the sight that greeted them. There stood Lona, clad in blue and black two piece set that looked like a pair of short shorts and a sports bra. Her long hair was pulled back into a single French braid that cascaded down her back like a huge length of beautiful reddish brown rope. Right now, the young woman was dissolved in a fit of silent laughter. No one could look at her without feeling obliged to at least smile along with her. She was hugging her sides, she was laughing so hard. Falling to her knees, she threw her head back, trying desperately to draw a breath as tears streamed down her face. By now, Alan had surfaced and was treading water. At first he had scowled at his brothers, see which one of them had pushed him in. But they were too busy laughing to do anything more then point behind him. Turning, he saw Lona looking at him, mirth twinkling in her bright eyes as she tried without much success to breathe. His anger melted away in an instant, giving way to astonishment. Here was the girl who not minutes ago had been withdrawn and sad. Now she was unable to contain her happiness and she was dressed in a swimsuit that, while modest, showed most of lacerated skin she possessed.

Scott quickly climbed out of the water and made his way to his best friend's side. Gripping her shoulders firmly, for fear of her falling, he raised an eyebrow in mock severity.

"Lonnie, are you sure you're alright…" Lona scowled at him then grinned harder.

**Yes, Scottie. I think maybe now that I am. If your brother hadn't told me what an idiot I have been, I think I would still be up in the house feeling sorry for myself. But now, well…maybe I should try being a human being for awhile. **Both of them turned to face the older man coming towards them.

"Lona, is…are you alright?" Smiling, she threw herself into his arms; forgetting just how close to the edge of the pool they were. The next thing she knew, her head was breaking the surface of the water as she fought to rid her lungs of the water she had inhaled. Turning her attention to the drowned figure of Jeff trying desperately to keep a scowl from forming into a smile, she grinned sheepishly then hugged him with less gusto.

**Yes, Daddy Tracy. I think I finally am.

* * *

**

The rest of the week was better then anyone could hope for. Lady Penelope found a close friend in the younger woman, despite the language barrier. Brains had quickly solved the problem by pulling a notebook and pencil from his pockets and handing them over to Lona. After a laugh at the technological genius's simple solution to the problem, the two women had begun an in depth conversation on anything and everything. The next day found Lona and Penny talking clothing and Penny promising to help Lona build up an impressive wardrobe. Lona had been shocked at first when Penelope had thrown her winter clothes, which she had used to hide behind, on the floor and began pulling out the light, summer clothes Onaha had bought for her. After a careful study of each article of clothing, Penny held out a pair of khaki shorts and a blue and white tank top. Lona's eyes flicked from the articles of clothing to the woman holding them out to her. She knew she had already shown off her plethora of scars yesterday, but was she ready to let them be a daily spectacle? Looking into the English lady's clear blue eyes, Lona nodded once and grabbed the clothes, hurrying towards the bathroom. Time to go out in public.

Jeff glanced at his watch again, and frowned. Penny and Lona were half an hour late to breakfast, and nobody knew were they could be. Both rooms had been combed, but neither had answered. Onaha placed the last dish on the table, then looked over at her employer.

"Mr. Tracy, you worry too much. Lady Penelope and Lona have probably just lost track of time; girls often do when talking. Lady Penelope endures all you boys every time she comes here, and Lona has not had another female her age to talk to in how long? Let them have this time. Lona desperately needs a friend now." Jeff needed only a moment to think on that. Lona needed someone, someone to be a friend, to be a support, a councilor, and someone to talk to. She had still not really discussed what had happened to her while in the Hood's clutches; this more than anything frightened Jeff. If Lona did not face what had occurred and face her fears, either of pain and torture or the man who had torn her body, soul, and mind, then they would lose her and the Hood would win. Jeff smiled bitterly at the thought of Lona's fears. He could see the young teenager, brash and full of life, so certain of her invincibility. The things she and Scott had attempted, well it put Alan to shame and more then a few grey hairs on Jeff's head. They had "borrowed" both fathers' cars at different times and seen how fast the vehicles could go till, as Lona had put it, "the car gave up the ghost or the cops caught us." It was always the later. They had sought every way to push the vehicles and their bodies to faster and faster speeds; it came as no surprise when they both had divulged to Jeff their plans to join the Air Force. No, Lona had had no fear, she had held complete confidence in herself, Scott, and the Tracys. Now, she was ruled by fear. Jeff knew it was because of this fear that she refused to leave the island.

A rustle of clothing brought Jeff's thoughts back from contemplation. Penny stood there in her inevitable pink, but Jeff barely noticed her, for the first time. For there stood Lona, with her long hair pulled back into two braided buns on the back of her head and wearing a pair of plain shorts and a blue and white tank top. She was beautiful, not just from her clothing choice but in the air of ease that hovered around her. She was at ease with her surroundings in a way that had not been there before. Getting up from the head of the table, Jeff came around and took the young lady's hand.

"Lona, you are a blessing to the eyes. You look beautiful." Ducking her head shyly, Lona blushed and smiled up at her father figure.

**Thank you, Daddy Tracy. Thanks to Penny, I feel beautiful**. After Scott had translated, Jeff led the two ladies over to the laden tables. While he helped Lady Penelope sit, Scott held Lona's chair as she sat.

Quickly, before anyone could see, he signed, **The clothes don't hide your scars…or your beauty.**

**Which is what I've been doing for most of my time here. It's insane since I know it shouldn't matter in front of you all. Hell Scott, you saw me while I was wearing those…charming outfits…He picked out. Well, I'm not hiding anymore. Penny's promised to get me a lovely wardrobe, complete with everything I could possibly need. What's more, she promised it wouldn't be in pink, thank God! Along with the stuff Onaha bought me, I'll be all set.** She paused for a moment, then forced her words out before Scott could say anything. **I …know I haven't dealt with everything like I should have…but I'm at least trying now. Just…give me time.**

The Tracys gave her just that. For the next several months, Lona lived on Tracy Island. Soon after Lady Penelope's visit, Alan and Fermat were forced to return to Wharton Academy. Alan had begged his dad to let him stay on the island, but to no avail. Lona had found him angrily throwing his clothes in his duffel bag.

**Hey, if you do that, you'll never get the wrinkles out! **Shooing him away from the chaos filled bag, she began refolding and carefully packing the shirts and pants. **Now, mind telling me what's up?**

Alan sighed then began his tirade. "It's not fair! I'm a Thunderbird now and I should be allowed to function as one! Instead, I get shipped off to school like a…like a kid!"

**So what are you acting like? **Glaring at her, he folded his hands and said nothing. **Alan, you are a remarkable young man and older then your years, but that doesn't mean you can just automatically become an adult. You still have to grow and learn. And what makes you think you can run complex machines and rescue people without knowledge; knowledge you have to gain at school? I know you want to help, but you'll help most by finishing school. **When Lona glanced behind her, she was shocked to see the younger boy hunched over with his arms wrapped around himself. Quickly moving to his side, she draped one scarred arm around his shoulders and pulled him against her. Inside she was cursing her inability to speak. How could she give this boy the comfort he obviously needed if she couldn't speak and he couldn't see her hands?

"I was so scared! It was horrible!" Frowning to herself, she gently rubbed his back, trying to figure out what he was talking about. "At first, I thought it was all my fault, that my playing around had lead them here. Then, I heard him explain to dad exactly what he was going to do. He wanted dad dead! How could anyone…" A sob was wrung from the young throat as he buried his head deeper into Lona's shoulder. He felt as if he were going to fall apart, as if he did not even possess the strength to hold his body together. He had been fighting so long and hard against the fears he had experienced during the confrontation with the Hood, and he could do it no longer. He remembered the look of pride his father had given him as he pinned the IR badge to his son's chest. For the first time Alan felt like he was being seen as a Thunderbird instead of a kid. He had earned his wings and his father respect.

Yet that night, the nightmares had begun. In each one he relived that dreadful day. He saw his father and brothers trapped in the death trap THUNDERBIRD 5 had become. In his nightmare, Brains and the rest were unable to save them and he watched as the station incinerated. At other times he was forced to relive the final battle with the Hood. He saw his dad thrown into the cage with Lady Penelope and the Hood chuckling at his misfortune. He had to experience again the moments the Hood attacked him with his mind powers and the terrible moment when he believed he would die. He could feel the Hood's shoe crushing his hands and hear the grinding of the Mole as it spun hideously below him.

Lona's brain was franticly working. Alan's words had shown her that he had not yet dealt with what had happened during the incident the previous spring break. He had bottled it up inside and went on with his life. Grasping his shoulders, she gently yet firmly pushed him far enough away so she could see his tear-streaked face. When she knew she had his attention, she removed one hand and clumsily signed an important question.

**Have you told anyone?** The dirty-blond head shook and then stilled. Squeezing his shoulder for an equal expression of comfort and for attention, she then signed her next question. **Are you having nightmares? **The boy did not answer, but the wince he gave was more eloquent then words. Grabbing his chin and slowly raising his eyes to meet hers, she looked into his eyes, shimmering with tears.

**You have to tell Daddy Tracy. **Even before she was finished he was vehemently shaking his head. Kindly yet firmly keeping hold of his chin, she slowly nodded. One-handed, she attempted to sign. **Until you talk through your feelings, fears, and thoughts, you will be possessed by these nightmares. He will haunt you and you will allow him to win. Do you want him to win? No? Then, talk to your dad. He loves you, Alan and he wants to help. Let him help. Please. **She waited, letting her words sink in. She wanted Alan to seek the help: it would be easier and healthier if he did. She let his head sink down and her hand fell back down to his shoulder.

Six hours later, Scott flew his youngest brother and Fermat to the States for the Fall Term of the new school year. After dropping the two boys off at school, he flew back home alone. He had asked Lona to come along and keep him company, but she had refused him and walked off before giving any explanation. Scott was fairly certain why, though. Lona had resisted every attempt to get her to leave the island. Though she gave valid reasons every time, the Tracys knew there was something more to it all. Scott and his father had discussed it just the other day.

_"Lona declined Penny's invitation to stay at her mansion for the weekend." Jeff sighed. He had assumed she would, but one could hope. _

_"She hasn't set a foot off this island since she came here." Scott's eyes narrowed._

_"Well, that's not really surprising. She feels safe here; the rest of the world must seem an uncertain and scary place for her right now."_

_"Agreed, Scott. But she can't use this place as an excuse to hide from the world. If she doesn't face her fears soon…"_

Scott sighed and squirmed in the pilot's chair until he got comfortable. His mind then turned to the long time his father had been closeted with Alan before he left. He remembered waiting by the plane with Fermat then stomping off to find his missing kid brother. After scouring the entire island for his brother, Scott had made his way to his father's office to let him know of Alan's vanishing. Before he could reach the door however, Lona had stopped him.

_A firm hand on his sleeve pulled him up short. Looking at the owner, he saw Lona regarding him steadily. Smiling briefly, he made a move towards the door. The grip tightened. _

_"Lonnie, I have to talk to dad. Alan didn't show up at the plane. I've looked everywhere, but I guess he's hiding the little…" The mute girl emphatically shook her head. Still not understanding, he tried once more to enter the study. Stepping in front of him, she grabbed his arms and shook her head vigorously._

_**He's busy. Alan will be out as soon as he's ready. Leave them be.**_

It had been several hours before Alan had arrived at the plane and strapped in. No one had mentioned his conspicuous absence and he had volunteered no information. Reflecting back, Scott realized how different his brother had acted. The youngest Tracy was always into things, talking your ear off and literally bouncing in his seat at times. This trip though, Alan had been…quiet; not just quiet in a physical sense but in a deeper sense. The boy Scott had flown with had not been his brother. He would have to discuss this change with his father when he returned home.


	28. Fly Like a Thunderbird

Long time no post! Not as long as other times...but we won't mention those. I know I said I was going to wait until I had another chapter done before I posted the next one, but I can't wait anymore! I want you guys to learn more of the plot and get to know the characters better. So, I lied, but I think you might forgive me. Hope or pray hard, cuz if this writer's block keeps up I don't know what I'm going to do about ending this. I have several chapters after this one stocked up, but I need to get this done. Anywho, hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think.

Miss Elizabeth

P.S. I do not own the Thunderbirds or the Tracys. Only Lona (yes, she came from my deluded mind)

* * *

Chapter 28: Fly Like a…Thunderbird

The day after Alan's return to school, Scott walked up behind Lona's chair after breakfast.

"Lonnie, Dad's told me to take a few practice flights on the T1 simulator. Care to have a go with me?" Scott had thought she would jump at the chance, after all it had been years since the last time she had flown a plane. Instead, she frowned slightly, then shook her head. "Come on, Lonnie! You know how boring it can be to run through all those sims by yourself. Besides, I haven't seen much of you, what with all the rescues calls and stuff. Please Lona. Think of it as a mercy mission." Favoring him with a half frown half grin, she stood and took his proffered hand.

**Ok, Scott. Since it is obviously going to kill you to run through the simulations, I'll keep you company. **Waiting until they were halfway down the hall, she continued her statement. **You always were a rotten liar, Scott Tracy.**

Two hours later, found them still strapped in as Scott ran through yet another simulation. The compartment, which was an exact replica of THUNDERBIRD 1's cockpit, swayed and rocked severly as the computer was told that a storm was occurring. Scott's hands were glued to the flight controls as another wind shear tilted the sleek ship at an almost 45 degree angle. Sweat stood out on his brow as he fought the force of nature. Lona sat beside him, her fingers unconsciously in a death-grip of the arm of the co-pilot seat. Scott had failed this particular sim twice now, and she was not anxious to repeat the crash dive she knew was coming. Sure enough, less then a minute later they were laying at the bottom of the ocean. Lona turned to Scott and smiled teasingly.

**I can see why everyone on base said you were a good pilot.** Throwing the smug woman beside him a frown, Scott pulled up the flight data and scowled at it.

"I just don't see what I'm doing wrong. It's not like I've never had to fly through a storm before! Why is this one giving me so much trouble?" Silently laughing, Lona shook her head. "Oh, you think you can do better? Why don't you have a go at it? See if you are laughing after that." Raising one hand out with the palm facing towards him, she shook her head. She had no desire to fly anything, ever again. "Come on, Lonnie! Are you scared? I bet you just don't think you can do any better than I did!" Deep blue eyes flashed menacingly. Years of rivalry came to the fore and the next thing Scott knew, he was being pushed out of the pilot's chair.

**Not beat you! Scott, I could do better then you on this flying blind! Now shut up and watch. **Switching the simulation on, Lona wrapped her long fingers around the flight control joystick and immediately began making the minute adjustments that would ensure the powerful jet remaining in the air. The simulation was based on a situation a close friend of Scott's had gone through. A freak weather pattern had dumped many tons of icy water and several bolts of lighting on the small craft. Jeff had wanted Scott to be able to handle the same situation should it ever occur. When faced with a thunderstorm, the only rule was not to fly through it. However, if there was a rescue, Scott would not have the luxury to fly over, under or around a storm system. With the high gusts of winds, electrical bolts flashing through the sky, and icy rain that threatened to freeze the wing flaps in a bad position, this was one of the hardest flight sims in the IR computer. Lona fought the bucking craft while monitoring the instruments. Suddenly, a warning light sounded; the wings were icing up. If she did not do something soon, they would crash. Looking franticly around, she then saw the large shape of THUNDERBIRD 2 out her port window. Gliding towards it, she pushed the button for the radio, then paused. How was she going to communicate her plans? Scott, seeing the predicament, lifted her finger and replaced it with his own.

"Sign to me what you want." One handed, she signed and spelled out her idea. Scott grasped it very quickly and immediately began radioing it out. "THUNDERBIRD 2, we are coming up under you. Fire your VTOL rockets on my signal……NOW!" The cockpit rocked furiously against the on-slot of jet power as it melted the ice from the wings. However, there was a new problem. When the VTOL rockets were cut off, THUNDERBIRD 1 would caught in her sister's backdraft. Thinking quickly, Lona pulled the jet into a hard nose dive when she was sure all the ice was removed. Scott clung to the co-pilot chair as she headed straight for the ground, which at this moment happened to be a very frigid Atlantic ocean. He watched as the grey waves came closer and closer, then suddenly his whole body was slammed rudely into the seat. The red nose cone was pointed straight up and they were shooting off into the atmosphere. Finally, Lona leveled the jet off and settled down to a safer speed. After a few more minutes of battling winds and sleet, the ship launched through the black clouds and into the sunset. Suddenly, the screen winked out and a computer voice sounded through the cockpit.

"Simulation ended. Pilot completed mission. 90 flight score." Unlocking her harness, Lona stretched and rubbed the tension from her shoulders. Glancing over at Scott, the glance turned into a stare when she noticed his shoulders shaking. Thinking that she had hurt his pride, she carefully placed one hand on his shoulder. Before she could do anything, Scott faced her, his eyes brimming with tears. Eyes wide with sorrow and with unbelief, Lona gave a sorrowful look. This was quickly replace with a frown however when Scott began to laugh out loud.

"Brains told dad this simulation was unbeatable. There was suppose to be absolutely no way anyone could make it all the way through. I've been trying since IR was founded to get all the way through this sim. All you did was call on TB2, I don't believe how simple it was. Don't look so sad, Lonnie! This is the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Still laughing, Scott lifted up his harness and helped Lona out of the simulation chamber. "Don't worry, I'm not angry or hurt. I've never seen you fly before, except in the prototype plane. You really are amazing. I think we should ask Brains to make up some more 'unbeatable' sims." Smiling, Lona nodded as they both headed towards the laboratory.

Jeff Tracy stepped out of the shadows and watched the two walk off together. He had watched the entire simulation, and was pleasantly surprised at the talent Lona had shown. Also the ingenuity. Scott had never thought to ask THUNDERBIRD 2 for assistance; truth to tell, neither had Jeff. One thing was for sure, Lona was one hell of a flyer…


	29. Moment of Truth

Here is the next chapter! Sorry, this was suppose to come out sooner, but my computer has been on strike against me. I've beaten it into submission with sticks, so hopefully this will work. Hope you guys enjoyand please letme know what you guys think. Sorry, I'm in a bit of rush, but i have work in a few minutes. Enjoy the chapter. Oh, by the way, this is were some things become interesting. Can't say anything more. ;)

Miss Elizabeth

P.S. Don't own Thunderbirds.

* * *

Chapter 29: Moment of Truth

For several days, quiet reigned over the island hideaway. Though they continued regular checkups with John, there were no rescues requiring International Rescue's aid. As the days turned into weeks, the Tracy boys began to grow restless. One by one they joined Lona on her morning's constitutional; abet not at the early hour she did, so she was forced to wait for them to rise. She, however, did not truly mind this; it was much more entertaining to hike through the undergrowth with three boys showing her all the "sights". Excitement brightened the dark weeks of inactivity but once. After two weeks of quiet, the Tracy world was ruptured by a loud noise. Scott and Lona were the only ones hiking that day, and had just made it back to the swimming pool when a loud "DAMN!" split the air. With barely a glance, both of them broke into a run.

When they got to the side of the pool, Lona's tight mouth twitched and Scott's blue eyes sparkled with hidden mirth. There in front of them was the head of the Tracy family and the founder of International Rescue, struggling to keep himself afloat in the crystal water of the boys' swimming pool. Both of them moved gingerly to the edge and stretched their hands out towards the kicking, frustrated man. Grasping his sodden arms, they hauled him out and let him catch his breath. Thanking them, still muttering words under his breath that Scott could not make out, not for lack of trying, he took a step away and promptly collapsed. Quickly radioing Brains, Scott turned back around to see Lona laying Jeff flat on the concrete. Sinking down beside his father, Scottran a quick check over the now oddly-bent leg whileLona easily and silently kept Jeff's focus off his leg in an attempt to keep him from slipping into shock.

Suddenly, his father's low, even voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Bet you thought you'd never have to use your training to take care of your old man."

"Seems like I'm not doing much of anything. Lona seems to be able to handle it fine without me, despite not being able to say a word."

"Don't blame yourself, Scott. This is kinda taking all of us by surprise. I just wish I hadn't been so clumsy as to miss that last step and manage to find the one float you boys left by the pool." Scott ducked his head sheepishly, just as he had when younger. "I just hope it's not broken. With Alan gone back to school, we're going to seem shorthanded without me."

"We got along fine before without Alan. We'll miss him, but we can make do without him or you."

Nothing else was said as Brains came up. Jeff had indeed broken his leg. Though thankfully not a compound fracture, Jeff was forced to hop around on crutches for a few weeks. Despite the hilarious situation leading to his injury, none of his boys dared tease him about it. He had made it quite clear that particular subject was dangerous territory. Even Gordon, the endless tormenter and tease, was not about to touch that subject, not even with a ten foot pole. Life continued on as it had before, with the exception of Jeff not appearing around much of the house. He closeted himself in his study and worked on Tracy Enterprises and IR business. Nothing could prepare them for what was to come.

* * *

Scott was violently wakened by the klaxon early Saturday morning. Throwing on his robe, he stumbled blearily out of his room. Eyes still heavy from sleep, he did not see the figure who had just opened his own door and sent them both crashing to the ground. 

Basing his judgment more on instinct then facts, Scott apologized, "Sorry Virgil. I didn't see you."

"Most people don't with their eyes closed." Scott laughed humorlessly.

"Why do you have to be a freaking morning person? It's three o'clock in the morning! Please, for the sake of all mankind, don't be so darn cheerful!" Smirking, Virgil quickened his pace. They needed to reach the command/control center quickly. When they arrived, the rest of the family was gathered, along with Kyrano, Onaha, and Brains. Scott shot a glare at Lona, who was calmly sitting on the couch, wide awake and smiling at him. He had always been a notoriously horrible morning person.

Jeff got straight down to business. "We've got a call from a forest ranger in the Rockies. Seems there was a rock slide and a family of four is trapped in a small cave. The rocks completely cover the entrance and they only have approximately three hours of oxygen left. This is going to be a major operation and you'll need all the manpower you can get. Brains, I want you to go with Scott and man Mobile Control. Since I'm incapacitated, Scott, you'll have to help Virgil man the Mole or Firefly."

"FAB." Brains went with the rest of the Tracy boys to the chutes that lead to the ships. Jeff turned to ask John, who was on the desk's screen, a question when he suddenly realized that Scott had not left. Turning angrily around, he prepared to chew his eldest son out. However, Scott quickly leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"How about we take Lona with us? We could really use the extra help." Jeff frustrations doubled. He had actually contemplated this recourse, but had been forced to reject it.

"There's no good way for her to communicate with all of you. Besides, she's yet to even set foot off this island. Until she helps herself, she won't be able to help others." Seeing his son's hesitation, he reiterated. "Get to your ship, they've got less then three hours."

Soon both rockets had taken off and speeded on towards the hapless family. After sending Tin-tin back to bed, Onaha and Kyrano left to prepare coffee and breakfast for the remaining dwellers. Jeff and John continued to compare notes and try to devise a plan to get the people to safety. Lona watched the Tracy father for sometime, then could not stop her curiosity. Coming around behind him, she smiled faintly at John, then crouched beside her Daddy Tracy. Cocking her head to the side, she gave him a quizzical look. Turning to talk with her better, he moved his broken leg too quickly. Pain shot through him, and he winced. Still hurting, he barked out his question.

"What is it, Lona?" She flinched imperceptibly. It was hard for her to take any form of anger or harsh words without waiting for a blow or whip lash. John knew this and tried to help.

"Dad, you didn't need to bite her head off. I…"

"John, did this conversation concern you?"

"Well, uh…I just…"

"It did not, so please allow Lona and I to talk without interruption. Now, Lona, what did you want?" Shaking her head, she rose to her feet and started to turn around. Jeff realized he had been short with her, and tried to calm down. Too much was going on between his broken leg and this rescue. He asked her again, this time in a calmer voice, "Lona, did you want to say something?"

Turning back around, she nodded and began signing. Jeff looked at John, and John began translating.

**I wanted to ask why you didn't send me on the mission. I realize I couldn't be out in front of people, but the boys have been training me on the different machines. I could have opened another operative to help with the trapped people. **John completely agreed with her, and was glad she had brought it up. She could have helped behind the scenes and freed one of his brothers to be on site.

Jeff clenched his fist as another streak of pain shot up his leg. He was defiantly not in top shape and was feeling the pressure from the time limit International Rescue had left to work. Anger at himself for stupidly tripping and breaking his leg and at the fact that they were already down one man had risen with the klaxon; the pain served as the catalyst and the volatile mixture spilled over.

"I can tell you why, Lona. You have made no move to get off this island since we brought you back. You have been content to hid here and forget everything that happened to you. Well, that's fine. Bottle it up inside of you and cut yourself off from humanity; but that won't stop the pain. Scott has worked hard and dealt with his experiences and come out a stronger person for it. He heads out every time and risks his life to help people, knowing there is that chance the next rescue could be another trap. He fought his fear and pain and beat it. You've given in, let it weaken you. You're letting that damn madman win, and don't seem to give a damn about it. How do you expect to help others when you can't help yourself?"

Jeff's voice had risen as he said what all of the Tracy's had wanted to say for so long. It had killed them to watch her allow her fears and hate to rot her from within, and finally, he had his say. Yet, as soon as the words had left his mouth, he realized they were the last things the struggling woman had needed to hear. Her insecurities ran deep and years of torture and mind control had left her psyche naked and torn.

"Lona, I…" But it was too late. Tears twinkled in her eyes, and one lone drop snaked down her flushed cheek. With one hand covering her mouth, as if to contain the pain boiling up inside her, she fled through the thick security doorway and was gone. Jeff sat there, stunned. Hands came up to cover his eyes as he replayed the damage he had done in his mind. Remembering suddenly the audience his performance had entertained, he turned his gaze to his middle son.

"John…" That one word carried so much emotion. Questions, fears, and asking if there was condemnation were all there in that one small word. The platinum blond man met his father's eyes, unsure of what to say. Had what he done been right? No, certainly not. Could he understand why it had happened? Yes…, he could.

"Dad, you need to go to her. Explain…" The buzzing of a transmission cut him off. Answering the call, he discovered it came from Scott. They had landed at the danger zone. Transferring the call over to Jeff, John's thoughts turned to Lona. What was going on?

* * *

Lona raced through the halls, tears streaming behind her. Blinded by the emotional release flowing from her eyes, she stumbled up stairs and crashed around corners, headless of bodily damage or of other people using the halls. Onaha and Kyrano both saw her and called after her, but she did not hear and only hurried somewhere and nowhere. Finally, she had to stop. Her breaths came out in gasps, both from the exertion of running throughout the maze-like house and from the sobs that shook her thin frame. At last, she took note of where her frantic rushing had lead her. The hallway leading to the family's bed chambers and personal rooms beaconed her down it's length. With slightly more control, she set off towards her rooms. 

Once she had reached her sanctuary, she locked the sliding door against any unwanted intruders. She did not want to see anyone right now. She was not sure how she would react. Sinking down on the nearest available seating space, which was her vanity stool, she let her head fall on her crossed arms. At first, all she felt was empty. It was as if several different emotions were warring for center position, leaving the position itself unoccupied. Her mind raced as memories, feelings, and thoughts all whirled faster and faster within her brain. Feeling an unexpected sensation on her skin, she looked down and found tear tracks running off her arms onto her wooden vanity. Though her conscience still fought to comprehend what she felt, her subconscious gave her the emotional release she craved and desperate needed.

The tears came faster and harder after the first breach of her emotional walls. Leaning her head back on her arms, she wept bitterly. For several minutes the only sound was her sobs as they echoed in the bright, cheerful room and the only movement besides the flimsy curtains fluttering slightly in the light breeze was her shoulders and back shaking from the massive build up of emotions spilling out of her. Lona cried until she had no tears left. She cried for her mother and brother, as her mind replayed the horrible scene over and over again until it seemed her ears could hear their screams. She cried for her father, who had been damned by her silence and who had never got a chance to know her or discover his love for his daughter. She cried for Scott, who she had thought she had lost for ever, only to be reunited with him in hell. She cried for the Tracys, Jeff still battling the grief from the death of Lucille, Alan who had been forced to grow up too fast and was struggling to prove he was worthy of his father. And Lona cried for herself. For the loss of her early womanhood, for the pain the separation from the Tracys had caused and the joy their reunion had brought her. She wept for the years-the grueling, mind scaring months- she had endured at the hands of her captor.

Finally, the tears slowed and then quit. Slowly pushing herself upright, as if that small movement was exhausting after the emotional release she had undergone, she gazed on her red, tear-streaked face in the mirror. Large clumps of hair clung to the sodden cheeks and pooled down around her, both on the top of the vanity and down her back. Grabbing a handful of it from her face, she gazed down at the great length coming from her head. The Hood had never allowed her hair to be cut. Besides the fact that it heightened her beauty with it piled elegantly on her head, it had also given him a great way for his servants and himself to keep her under control. Nothing stops you in your tracks faster then having your hair nearly jerked out of your head. The Hood. She would never completely get over what he had done to her, but was it even possible to be whole again after all she had endured? Or was it better to stop trying, to just allow him to win. Her eyes fell back to the vanity. There on the top lay her answer to her question. The first step to ending the horrible existence she had to endure day in and day out.


	30. Home At Last

Ahhhhh! The world seems to conspire against me lately! I have been majorly stressed all week and wanted nothing more then to post chapters and work on my stories. But first my computer went psycho, and has been away from me for days (i'm on a loaner right now, very sad) and then this whole not letting people log in thing on banging head on desk-sigh Well, here I am now. In reading over the reviews, it seems some people are a tad...unhappy with Jeff; trust me not as much as he is with himself. Poor guy. There has also been a question concerning length of story. Originally, I had not seen it getting much bigger then this, but that went out the window pretty quickly. I believe I'm either in the late 30's right now or may have even reached 40 already can't remember, haven't seen the stupid thing since computer when crazy but where I'm writing currently is close to the end. So there is still more to come. The Hood (such a great baddie) still has at least one more apperance. Hope you all enjoy! Please let me know what you think!

Miss Elizabeth

* * *

Chapter 30: Home at Last 

Jeff sat at his desk, waiting for another update from his middle son. The rescue seemed to be proceeding without a hitch, unlike other aspects of his life. He once again contemplated limping up to her bedroom, but dismissed it. He was probably the last person she wanted to see right now. Drumming his hands on the desk, he angrily stabbed at the button for John's radio.

"John, do you have any new info for me?"

"Not yet, Dad. The last one from Scott said he was going down into the hole to lead the harness down. Virgil is manning the winch, and Gordon is point man. We'll hear when the family is safe or…if something goes wrong."

"So once again, no news is good news."

"Pretty much. Hey Dad, have you…seen Lona lately?" John was hesitant to mention her, but he was also very concerned about her and wanted to know that someone was taking care of her. Lona did not blow up or show emotions much of the time, but when she did someone had to be there to pick up the pieces. John remembered one particular time quite vividly.

* * *

_Scott had followed Lona deep into the field about half a mile from his house. Noiselessly, he had watched as she had angrily pushed her way through the tall rows of corn; swatting at innocent flies and ears of corn. Finally, he could no longer be denied. _

"_Lona, would you kindly tell me what the hell is wrong or are we to continue on to China?" Most times this would have pulled her out of her "mood" as the Tracy boys termed it, but instead Scott was favored with a death glare potent enough to light half the field ablaze. As soon as she turned back around, Scott let out a silent sigh of relief. He had only seen her one other time in this state, and would rather not experience a repeat of it. It had taken some fancy talking to explain away the large hole in the wall of his bedroom._

_Suddenly, Lona stopped dead in her tracks. Swinging around quickly to face Scott, she began screaming in a controlled sort of way._

"_Do you have any idea what that…that bas…man who dares to call himself my father wants now? He says it's time for me to learn the family business and to quit daydreaming about the Air Force! He's going to limit my time with your family!" Scott was horrified._

"_Is it because of something we've done?"_

"_NO! He says I need to spend more time with HIM. That's rich! He's never given a damn about me, and suddenly he wants to spend father-daughter bonding time! I wish he'd cut the crap!" Viciously twisting off a couple of bean pods growing under the corn, she tossed one to Scott. Popping one open, she furiously chewed the hard peas. _

_Bending down to get another one, she noticed a flash of red in a field of green. Tensing, she signaled Scott the presence of another near them. They moved into a pincer formation, trying to trap the spy between the two of them. Crouching low, Lona could hear the frantic breathing of their prey. They knew something was not right. Using the element of surprise, she leaped out and tackled them to the ground. Looking under her, she was shocked to see Scott's younger brother John. She quickly rolled of him, and came up in a half crouch. Staying in that position, she regarded the blond haired boy staring guiltily down at the ground. _

"_It's alright, Scott. I caught our snoop." The teen made his way through the corn, following his friend's voice. Coming up on the two seated figures, he found a surprise waiting for him._

"_John? What are you doing here? Dad's told you a thousand times not to play in the corn. It's too easy for you all to get lost in here."_

"_I was not playing. I was following you and Lona." Scott sighed and seated himself next to his brother. _

"_Why, John? Why did you follow us?"_

"'_Cuz Lona seemed sad." Scott was confused by this. Lona had needed to let off some steam, had been very angry, but sad? _

"_Well, aren't you an observant thing." Lona was surprised that the younger boy had noticed. He generally would not speak with her, preferring to remain in his room looking at pictures of stars or play quietly with his brothers. To him, Lona was still an outsider, or at least that was how she had always felt around him. "Why do you think I'm sad?"_

"'_Cuz you won't be spending much time with us. I…I don't want you to leave us, Lonnie. You're our sis."_

"_Oh, Johnnie, I won't be leaving. Father just wants me to spend more time with him right now. I'm not leaving. Why would I want to leave the greatest family in the world? I would have to be pretty stupid to do that!" All three smiled. And though this event was never mentioned again, John and later Virgil joined the two eldest from then on.

* * *

_

"No, John. I…thought my presence would not be exactly welcomed at this time. I would send Kyrano or Onaha, but was afraid of how she'd react. They don't know her as well as we do." 

"True. It's probably for the best. Lets both of you have some time apart. It'll make it easier to talk about it later." Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"You know this from experience?" John nodded, his face a mixture of fear and amusement.

"Oh, yeah. Remember that year you found that damage to the corn crop that defied explanation? Random stalks broken?" Jeff nodded. That had been rather interesting. Gordon had sworn to every child in his grade that aliens had landed nearby and tried to destroy their crop. Jeff remembered having to fake a coughing fit as Gordo's teacher had warned him to 'nip this habit of lying to people in the bud!' "Lona drug Scott out there to vent. You know how she used to get when all that pent up emotions would spill out? Yeah, it was bad."

"How do you know this?" Jeff had a sneaking suspicion, but wanted to hear the truth from his son. John's fair face flushed brilliantly.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Dad."

"No, son. Stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was framed." The two men shared a laugh over the worn outcome back.

Movement behind his father brought John's gaze snapping up. His eyes widened in stunning astonishment. Swinging his chair around as fast as his healing leg allowed, Jeff mirrored his son's actions when his eyes found the same sight. Dark, emotion-filled eyes swept the figure over and over again, the mind trying to take in the image standing in front of him.

Lona stood, her body no longer held in the tense hunch that had plagued it since her imprisonment. Her blue eyes shone brightly, combining with her red, puffy eye lids that gave evidence into what she had been doing since she had left Jeff's office. Her backless shirt combined with the small shorts showed off most of the abuse she had kept desperately hidden for so long. Yet all of this was secondary. These were items picked up by Jeff and John minutes later or even later that day. Only one thing dominated their thoughts.

"Lona, what have you done?" Eyes lowered, then snapped back up. Jeff read sorrow there, but something more, much more, was there as well.

**I've freed myself from the Hood's grasp. You were right, Daddy Tracy. I've allowed him too much power over me for too long. No more, I will be his slave no more. …Do you think it suits me?**

Jeff realized what he was seeing. From her eyes shown strength and a will to live and fight that had been absent for far too long. Limping over to the stoic figure, he reached out a hand then hindered his forward movement. Steeling himself, he moved his hand and rested it lightly on her brown hair, bleached reddish by the tropical sun. Running his hand lightly down the back of her head, his fingers stopped when they reached right below her ears.

"Suits you? Lona, your outward appearance never mattered to us. The chains we feared are only in your mind. Does this," here he fingered a lock of hair "mean you are ready to turn your back on the past and see your future?" She smiled and wrapped one hand around the older man's hand that still rested in her hair.

**It does. He kept my hair long, thought it made me look attractive and was great for keeping me under control. Holding someone down is nothing if you have a firm grip on their hair. It was always about control with the Hood. I had always worn my hair short, so he kept it from being cut. **

**But no more. You made me realize how much I allow him still to run my life. **Her eyes burned fiercely brilliant. **Thank you, thank you for saving me from myself. This was my first step. **She grabbed a handful of her hair, now shortened by several inches so that it barely reached below her ears. The ends were rough and uneven, as the scissors had not been made to handle a large handful of hair all at once. Jeff once again fingered the uneven ends and felt the rough edges. Lona may not have been able to make a hair stylists magazine with her cut, but to him it was one of the most beautiful sights. There were only two words he could say to the woman who stood before him, who was finally becoming the person he had known so many years ago.

"Welcome home."

* * *

Wooohoooo! One major hurdle finally out in the open! Yeah, you'll find out as you continue to read, Lona needs a good kick in the pants to knock her out of whatever is bugging her. Jeff, unknowning, gave that to her. Will update soon, as this is kinda shorter then normal. The reason for that though, is that I wanted this moment to stand by itself. 


	31. Trials and Terrors

After all that good emotional fun in the last one, as the title says...angst is never far off. Hope you guys enjoy this one, and please let me know what you think. I think you will find this one...interesting.Oh, and I don't own Thunderbirds.

Miss Elizabeth

* * *

Chapter 31: Trials and Terrors

John watched as his father and Lona embraced. Smiling broadly, he noticed with joy the change wrought on his dear friend. She was standing tall and proud again, and she had truly met his and Jeff's eyes. Always before, she would look around them, but never directly into another person's eyes. She was gaining back her self-esteem and worth. Looking back on the pair still locked in an embrace, he noticed her sharp blue gaze piercing him. Grinning widely, he gave her thumbs up and nod which carried more meaning then words could have at that moment. Blue eyes crinkled and she minutely bowed her head in thanks.

A siren split the stillness and contentment of the two rooms. Jeff hopped over to his desk, closely followed by Lona. John was already turned away, attempting to ascertain the problem. Slapping the intercom, he radioed his younger brother.

"Thunderbird 5 to Gordon. Please respond as soon as possible….This is International Rescue to Gordon, pick up immediately." John waited in breathless silence for several minutes. "Come on, Gordo," he muttered to himself "answer."

Suddenly the control room of the space station was filled with the frantic voice of the second youngest son.

"John, John, do you copy? Come in Thunderbird 5!"

"Gordon, I'm here. What's your status? Why did the emergency siren go off?"

"John, there's been a cave in! We were hoisting the father to safety with Scott being the last to leave. As soon as the dad was to safety, the ground moved and the hollow the family had been in just gave way! We are removing the rubble now…but Johnnie…I don't think…"

"Just keep at it Gordo; it's all you can do. Keep me posted. Let me know the minute you clear that area."

"FAB." John watched as his brother's face winked off the screen. The pain the young face had held… Punching another button, he radioed based.

"Dad, I've got some bad news."

* * *

Fingers drummed the consul in front of the seated man. It had been thirty minutes since his brother's last contact, and for John, that was twenty-nine minutes too late. When the alarm sounded, it barely made it through one beep before he hit the connection button. 

"Gordon, what's your status?" The words were out of his mouth before he caught sight of his younger brother's face. The golden brown skin that hinted at the amount of exposure he allowed himself in the tropical sun was now a deathly white. His eyes were wide and rounded with a look of horror. "Gordo, what is it?" The eyes fixed on him as incomprehension and sorrow swirled and merged in them. Gradually, the blank look cleared and the wide eyes locked onto John's.

"We, uh, cleared the rubble out of the area."

"And Scott?" Swallowing visibly, the younger man swept the question away with a loss of eye contact.

"We found a connecting tunnel to another cave. By the look of things, Scott was drug into the second cave either right before or during the cave in."

"Who would be down there? Gordon, where is Scott?"

"Um…John? Could you put me through to Dad? I don't think I can say this more than once."

John quickly made the connection and filled Jeff in on the information Gordon had notified him on before. Jeff and Lona traded a worried glance. Both could tell by Gordon's face that the information was not going to be good. Could Scott be…? Jeff could not help but remember a similar event not that many months before. Was this a repeat?

"Dad…we went into the second cave. We found Scott's watch and his pack laid neatly in a corner, waiting for us. On top was a note." Gordon was fighting a losing battle against the tears that were flooding his eyes. "It was from the Hood…" Two sharp intakes of breath could be heard from the two men listening to the report. Lona, on the other hand, had backed away from the screen; her gaze wandering aimlessly around the room before lighting on the picture of Scott that hid the lift to THUNDERBIRD 1's hanger. Walking slowly, almost dreamlike, she made her way over to it, brushing it with her fingers.

Jeff left his chair and hobbled over to her. Lightly touching her shoulder, he searched the side of her face.

"Lona?" He watched as her mouth opened and closed over and over again. As he watched, he began to realize her lips were moving, as if she were trying to form words that would not come. Her breath swept her teeth, whistling out to form a hiss. Her eyes never wavered from the picture, as tears sprang up and over the clenched muscles around her eyes. Her breath began to catch, forming a guttural sound after the hiss. Her whole body shook, as if she were locked in some desperate, unseen battle. "Lona!"

* * *

Oh, she was fighting! It had to come out; He had taken everything else from her. She would not let him have Scott! He would not have her! It first came out as a whisper, as the unused muscles protested the sudden use, but rapidly grew into an uncontrollable shriek.

"Scott…Scott…Scott…SCOTT, SCOTT, **SCOTT! NOOOOO, SCOTT!**" As her body crumpled, Jeff tried to support her fall, leading only to both of them ending up on the floor. Burying her head in his chest, she let the sobs overcome her as she moaned out his name over and over again. Jeff was torn between pure fear for his eldest son and pure delight that this girl who had become like a daughter to him had finally said a word. Slowly rocking her back and forth while rubbing her heaving back, he turned to the screen.

"John, keep us informed will ya? And Gordon, join your brothers in their search. Don't worry boys, we'll find him."

"FAB, Dad. We'll keep you informed. Thunderbird 5, out."

* * *

Virgil and Brains were using the scanners on Mobile Control to search for heat sources in the surrounding area, ones that could possibly be human ones. After factoring out the number of rescuers and rescuees, they began scanning within a range of fifteen miles. Brains assured Virgil that no vehicles had left the scene and he doubted that they were further then ten to fifteen miles away from the rescue scene.

"Guys, have you found anything yet? Like a sign saying, Scott is held here?" Virgil grimaced.

"Cute, Gordo. Real cute. Do you think this is the best time to be kidding around?"

"Tense situations always are." Before the two brothers added physical attacks to the verbal assaults, Brains was saved by the scanner.

"H-heat scans have picked up f-f-four or f-f-f-more sources clumped together ab-bout eight miles from here. Here, l-l-let me show you on the map." Pressing two buttons brought up a map overlay. "They're not t-too far off the highway. Probably w-w-w-w lying low until everyone leaves." Virgil was moving before Brains could finish his sentence.

"Right, let's get going. Scott's not going to stay one minute longer in their clutches then I can help."

* * *

Jeff sat next to the sobbing girl, cradling her head in his shoulder. Running his hand through her cut off hair, his mouth twitched up. He remembered another incident with this hair.

_Jeff walks in the door, and sighs as it closes behind him. It had been a horrible day at work. His accountant had found an error in the bookkeeping and one of his plants was behind in a commission from the government .Opening his eyes, he finds Lucille watching him. With a wane smile, he reaches out and hugs her. After a quick embrace, she pushes him to arms length._

_"You need to have a talk with our son and your daughter." Jeff heaves a huge sigh._

_"What has Scott and Lona done now?" _

_"Oh, you have to see it. My description can't do it justice." Smiling, evilly in Jeff's opinion, she walked away. So much for peace and my home, sweet home thought Jeff. He headed for his eldest room where he was sure he would find his son and Lona Danvers, his best friend's daughter, happily entertaining themselves with total destruction. Opening the door, he looked down at the two conspirators playing with planes. Jeff had to chuckle to himself. Of course his son would not be normal and play with cars. He would have to play with planes and swear at six years of age that he would be flying the fastest ones of them. And of course, Lona would follow him. They were just two peas in a pod. Looking down, he caught his son's eyes just as they were raised._

_"Hi, Daddy." Lona's innocent blue eyes raised up, mirroring the slightly hesitant air that surrounded his son as well. _

_"Hi, you two. No need to act innocent with me. My mole, Lucille, has told me you two criminals were up to something today. Care to spill the beans here, or do I need to bring you down to the station and grill ya!" The station, or the kitchen, was an old game the two adult Tracys had played with their sons and Lona. They never let their kids get away with anything, but they had sworn long ago not to intimidate them into telling them. They wanted to make sure the children felt comfortable coming to them and admitting their guilt. It had always worked so far. _

_The two children giggled, but Jeff saw them exchange glances. Finally, Lona stood up and came over to him. Taking off the baseball cap that had been seated firmly on her head, she let her ruined hair fall down to her ears, chin, and shoulders, depending on the length. Jeff's keen eyes saw that his wife's shears had been put to "good" use. Keeping his expression neutral, he gently grasped the young girl's chin in his hand and turned the small head first to one side and then the other. _

_"Hum, ahhh, I see. Well Lona, who was your barber, cuz they did a real rotten job with your hair!" She gave him a sheepish grin. "Ok, what were you doing and how bad should I punish you?" _

_"Scott and I kinda…well…were trying to beat these two other guys in a fight and…well…one of them didn't really play very fair. He grabbed my hair and twisted it really hard. I couldn't get away and it hurt so bad! Scott tried to get him off me, but he held on until my hair just kinda…came apart. We ran and came back to the house, but my hair looked kinda…funky. So, S…I thought we could…fix it with some scissors."_

_"So…let me guess the rest. You and Scott came into the house through the sewing room window and found Lucille's shears sitting ready for use on a table. Scott was the one to give you your…unique trim and when you realized the great idea was not working out quite the way you thought it would, you hid it under the cap. Would that be just about right?" By this time, Lona's co-conspirator had joined her in front of Jeff._

_"Yes sir," both chorused. Both were staring at the floor, their young faces lined with the thought of the punishment for their "bright idea" and the fight they had gotten into. _

_"Ok, well lets get you two to the judge for your ruling." Leading two very sorry children down the hall, Jeff marched them through the kitchen and into the den where Lucille was waiting. "Honey, we have two very repentant criminals that need their sentences given." Merry blue eyes attempted to look stern but utterly failed._

_"Well, lets see. I rule that Lona come with me on errands. We have a short stop to make at the hairdressers." Lona sighed and shuffled her shoes. She hated sitting still in that seat and having the ladies cooing all around her. "As for Master Scott, I think some time in the chair is called for until his father and I have a chance to talk further on his punishment. The rest of Lona's will be up to Mr. and Mrs. Danvers." The rest of the day went pretty much the way Lucille had said. After Lona returned from the hairdressers with a distinctly shorter hairstyle, she joined Scott in a seat facing the wall. _

_Jeff was in his office, thinking of ways to tell Danvers why his daughter's hair was noticeable shorter when a knock on the door halted his train of thought. _

_"Come in." The door opened and closed by itself. That limited the number of people it could be to two. A small head peaked it's way around the side of the desk. "Hello, Virgil. I haven't seen you all day. How are you doing, son?" The small boy came beside his father's chair and waited. Jeff knew something was going on, because usually his sensitive son would be holding his hands up, expectantly, ready to be seated on his daddy's lap. "Is something wrong, Virgil?"_

_The young boy nodded. Climbing up onto his father's lap, he looked up at him with sad eyes._

_"Wya yu punish Scott and 'ona?" Jeff's father senses shot straight up. Something was up.  
"Why do you ask? Do you know something?" Wide eyes dropped down to small, clutched hands, then moved back up to the kindly blue eyes regarding him. _

_"Scott and 'ona got into the fyght cuz of me. The bad boyz wuz being mean." Hugging his son close to him, Jeff allowed a proud smile to rest on his mouth. His son and friend's daughter had stood up for young Virgil and done their best to protect him. _

_That evening found Danvers being greeted with a daughter with much shorter hair then she had originally had and two parents relaying to him the good reasons for the change. Before she left for the night, Jeff gathered Lona up his arms and gave her a big hug. Running his hand through the cleaned up strands of hair, he breathed a thank you for helping his youngest son._

As the memory faded back into the distant past, Jeff looked down at the young lady who was still leaning against him. Lona's tears had slowed and finally stopped, leaving her in that state between unconsciousness and awareness. She was not asleep, but neither was she really aware of what was going on around her. Sitting on the floor with her, Jeff's gaze flew to the desk as the indicator signal turned on. John was trying to contact him. Jeff's gaze ruefully rested on the slim body in his arms and back to the desk that was so far away. With a sudden idea, he grabbed his watch and contacted John.

"John. I'm rather indisposed at the time. Could you switch on the monitor from THUNDERBIRD 5?"

"Sure thing, Dad." When John came on the screen and saw what had kept his father from the screen, he had to laugh. "Yeah I can see where you might be 'indisposed'." Both men looked down at the woman, who had finally gained some measure of peace. "Oh Dad! I completely forgot with all this! Virgil, Brains, and Gordon have found Scott!" The ecstatic father almost leapt up in his joy; before he remembered the resting woman on his legs.

"They found him? Really found him! Is he alright? Did they capture the Hood?" John had to smile at the battery of questions being thrown at him.

"They really found him, and yes, he is alright. He has a good knock on the head,and was groggily coming awake when the boys and Brains found him. I do have some bad news though. They did not manage to capture the Hood. He made his escape while his men tried to hang onto Scott. They have the two associates in custody, but no such luck with that fox. He got clean away." Lona chose this most inopportune time to regain consciousness. Wide, fearful blue eyes turned up to look into Jeff's steady blue eyes.

"S-scott? Got c… away? Hood?" Tears welled up again, and the father realized that she had believed the words meant the Hood had gotten away with Scott. Before more tears could be shed, he shook his head.

"No, Lona darling. Scott's fine. Virgil and the rest got him back for us. They weren't able to capture the Hood and turn him over to the authorities, but in my mind, that's a small price to pay for having Scott back."

A smile of pure radiance beamed up at him.

* * *

Wasn't that fun? Did you think I was going to make you go through the whole beginnning over again(aka-Scott prisoner of Hood)? 


	32. To Speak or Not to Speak

Hello! From reviews I gather people are happy with the previous chapter. Lona Speaks! I remember running up to friend who had been reading this and amost hugging her when I could finally say, "She talked!" It had been the plan since...the first chapter but it took a REALLY long time in coming. But finally, not only is that done, but you lovely readers finally know about it. This story has been to me like a big present that you all are unwrapping slowly and I'm sitting, almost bouncing in my seat waiting for you guys to find stuff out. One major part is now in the open...but don't worry more is still to come. This story seems to be (crossing fingers) about 42-45 at the most chapters. I highly doubt the later number but then again, I never thought the story would have reached 32 chapters either. Please enjoy, and let me know how you like it...or if you hate it...or whatever. Thanks so much for your info.

Miss Elizabeth

Disclaimer: Don't own Thunderbirds. Only can claim Lona as a figment of my imagination.

P.S. (hopefully the last time i ever have to write this _smile_) words in bold print are sign language

* * *

Chapter 32: To Speak or Not to Speak

A tired and sore Scott slumped against the restraining straps in the copilot seat of THUNDERBIRD 2. Heavy lidded eyes kept focusing on the slim, silver ship cruising beside the big green giant. Virgil, after checking wind speed and flight pattern, turned to his brother; he could see how worn out his older brother was.

"I'm so glad we got you back, Scott. I don't think me or any of the others could take another disappearance like last time." Scott smiled tiredly.

"I'm glad you got me back too, Virg. I don't want to ever go through anything like that again! I just want to get home. The way Dad was, I can't help but think that a storm was brewing between him and Lona."

"Yeah, John made mention that something had gone on." Scott said nothing, but only straightened his spine and furrowed his brow.

* * *

Because of the faster speed capability of THUNDERBIRD 1, Gordon was the first to make it back to the island. After running post-flight checks and shutting down all systems, he made his way through the maze of halls and lifts until he made it to his father's office. He was just about ready to throw himself onto the sofa when a look from his father staid him. Sighing down at his torn dusty uniform, he semi-collapsed onto the floor and positioned his legs Indian style. Jeff looked down at his second youngest son with concern. 

"Rough job?" The jokester's spirit revived for a moment.

"That could be one interpretation." The older man allowed a slight smile at the sarcastic answer.

"The rest on their way?"

"Yeah, THUNDERBIRD 2 was right behind me. Virg is probably being overly cautious. 'We've been too rough on you, old girl, today. Let's take it slow and easy; wouldn't want to hurt you.'" Gordon heard a snort of laughter come from behind him. Sluggishly turning his head, he caught sight of Lona seated haphazardly on the sofa, a small smile still hovering over her lips. A baseball cap was seated firmly on her head. "Was pretty good, wasn't it? Hey Lona, glad to see you all in one piece. You and Dad didn't go at each other's throat while we were gone, didja?" The two quickly stifled sheepish looks told him everything he needed to know. "You're not serious? You and Dad actually argued about something?" Before either could answer the charges levied against them, the com sounded.

"Saved by the com," Gordon heard his father mutter as he flipped the switch to answer his second born. "Reading you loud and clear, THUNDERBIRD 2."

"I'm on final approach, Base. All clear?" Jeff quickly checked the radar around the island, making sure there were no aircraft or ships in the vicinity.

"All clear, THUNDERBIRD 2. See you both when you land."

"FAB, Dad. THUNDERBIRD 2, over and out." With in a few minutes, the occupants of the room heard the low rumble as the huge green ship came in for a landing and taxied into the underground hanger. Seconds later, the lift doors for Scott and Virgil flew up and two tired men stumbled out of the tubes. Collapsing on the floor next to Gordon, the two men crossed their legs like school boys and leaned against the desk. Jeff studied his two oldest sons, who were one step away from snoring against the hard wooden desk.

"Scott, how are you doing?" Blue eyes opened for a moment and regarded their father for one brief moment, then closed as the shoulders raised in a deep sigh.

"I'm alive, and home. Anything more is asking for miracles." Jeff continued to gaze at his eldest son, until Scott opened one eye, and glared at his father.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm alright. The Hood didn't catch me this time."

"Can someone tell me what happened?" Virgil's eyes flew open and glared athis father.

"I'll tell you what happened. A family of four was needlessly put at risk because some bozo is after us. The Hood created this whole rescue so he could capture one of us. At least one person almost died because of us!" Jeff was shaking his head before his son finished.

"What the Hood does is not our fault, Virgil. I hate that he involved those innocent people too, but are we going to stop all the good we do just because of this one mad man?" The three men sitting around him, glanced at each other, and then shook their heads. Despite everything, the Tracy family was totally committed to International Rescue. The thought of one person losing their lives because they refused to leave their island retreat to give aid was too horrible to consider.

Before Jeff could continue the debriefing, Scott staggered to his feet.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I would be able to contribute to this meeting a lot more if I were cleaner." He watched as his father's gaze rested on each of the exhausted young men.

"Get on out of here. Shower and get your butts back here as soon as you can. I will admit, the ambiance of the room will be much better after you three leave." Gordon, the eternal jokester, could not allow his father to get away with such a statement.

"I don't know, I think this room could use our air freshener. There is nothing better then good, honest sweat."

"Honest maybe, but good is a bit of a stretch." Six pairs of eyes flew to the corner of the room, where Lona lounged on the couch by the window. Blinking back at them, she stood and made her way over to where Scott stood, halfway to the door and the bliss of a shower. Hesitantly, he took a step towards her.

"Did, did you just…I mean, it sounded just like you used t…but of course it can't be. I'm just really tired right now, that's all." Lona smile grew and, so it seemed to Scott, took on a mischievous air.

**What did you think I said?**

"I thought you joked about what Gordon said."

**Oh, you mean honest maybe,** "but good is a bit of a stretch?" Scott felt his eyes widen while he was struck dumb with shock. Brains had assured them that there was no physical damage to her vocal cords, but the Tracys had resigned themselves to the belief that Lona had willed herself to never speak again. They all knew how strong Lona's will was, Jeff had told her many times that what she had was the old western grit-to the point of bull-headed stubbornness at times. Scott had killed any seed of hope in him that Lona might break through the mental block she had built around herself, but now hearing her speak made him feel…nothing. He just stood there in shock.

"Scott?" He focused on the hesitant face, the shinning blue eyes regarding him with a question hidden in their depth. He saw that his silence worried her; that she was waiting for him to acknowledge her miracle. Abruptly, he grabbed her in his arms and gave her a bone-crushing hug. Happily, she returned it. They remained in that position for sometime, with the rest of the family waiting, joyfully watching the scene play out in front of them.

Finally, Scott pulled away and regarded his friend with a sharp eye.

"When did this happen? Is it all of a sudden, or have you been hiding it from me?" She shook her head.

"I…never…from you." She frowned and rested a hand on her throat. Her voice had worked fine before, then suddenly it was horse and about to give out.

"Lona, what is it? What's wrong?" Shaking her head, she tried to tell him what was wrong, but nothing came out. Agitated, Scott grasped her shoulders sharply. He gazed worriedly at her, watching her panic rising. "Dad, get Brains! Maybe he can figure out what's wrong."

* * *

After a hasty call to his phone, the paged man came running into the room. Stopping right beside the young woman, he pulled out a penlight aimed it into her mouth. 

"Hummmm, ooooh yes. That could ex-explain it. Would you c-c-c-move down to the clinic? I'd like to r-r-r have you t-t-t-undergo some t-tests." Jeff rose from his seat and hobbled over to the trio.

"What do you think it is, Brains? Will she…can she still…"

"Of c-c-course, Mr. Tracy! I don't know for s-sure, but my hypothesis is that because the voice b-b-b-the muscle hasn't been used in so lo-long; it has atrophied. She will be able to t-t-t-s-s-sp-s-prelect to her heart's content all she w-w-wants." Lona turned a half questioning, half glower to Scott.

**I prelect? **He grinned.

"I refuse to answer on the grounds that it wil…might incriminate me." Everyone laughed, even Lona as the tension from the rescue eased with the sound of Lona's laughter.

"Well, you are making s-s-sounds now. My advice w-would be to start slow. I know you want to make u-up for lost time, but you're going to have to s-s-strec-stren-work out the muscle. I'd g-give it till the end of the week, maybe into n-next week, and you'll be j-j-jabbering like a j-j-j-parrot." The two Tracys and Lona hid smiles at the ruined simile. She nodded and took the spray that would numb her throat when it grew sore from overuse. "By the w-way, I think the Jets last won the s-s-superbowl in 2007.(the author can dream, ok!)" Scott raised his eyebrows at this change in subject, and then noticed the hat gracing the head of his friend.

"Lona, I thought you cheered for the Chiefs? You finally pick the right team?" Her look spoke volumes for her, saying: "Jets the right team? In your dreams!" He reached for the bill to pull it off her head, but she slide off the table, landing in a defensive crouch. With one hand, she made an insolent "come on" motion, and raised one eyebrow. Scott laughed, and mimicked her. They stood for several minutes, watching and gauging each other. Jeff watched, amused while Brains stared with a worridly puzzled gaze on his face; he had not been privy to the early years of these two as Jeff had. Suddenly, Scott spun and high kicked at Lona's head. Ducking, she slid to one side and attacked his open left side. Spinning, he blocked and let his right hand follow through with an attack on the back of her head. Lurching forward, she turned her fall into a controlled leap over his head, using her momentum and his shoulders to launch her over. Brains, who had been stammering out a warning about delicate equipment, stopped mid-syllable.

Jeff leaned over and whispered, "Impressive, isn't it? They've been learning different styles together since…well, I can't remember when they started. Pretty young, though. They know precisely what they are doing; neither your equipment or any of us is in any danger." They continued to watch the strange ballet taking place in front of them, as the two opponents laughed and goaded one another. Finally, Scott hooked one leg around Lona's ankle and brought her down. The baseball cap went flying, leaving the woman lying breathless with her ragged hair spilled out around her head.

Scott's gaze turned from humor to puzzlement and then suddenly his face dissolved into helpless laughter.

"It looks like you're no better a barber then I! When did you do it?"

"After your father yelled at me." The croaked out words would have been humorous if they were not so startling.

"Dad _yelled_ at you? Over what?"

"My cowardice."

"You! A coward? Never!"

"Yes, I have been…"a brief cough broke off her sentence. **I allowed the Hood too much power over me, and this,** she pointed to her hair, **was the first step in breaking that control. **


	33. Changes

Hey guys! Long time no see! Finals are evil things (evil, nasty, insert any word you like that fits with the ones before things) and i was unable to do anything but study and write papers. Then the removal from the dorm commenced...you see the problem. But i'm finally back and maybe with this summer we will see then end of this. Pray hard.

Hope you enjoy, think ofthis as a Christmas present in July...ok May sort of thing.Please let me know what you think and hope this chapter finds you all well

Miss Elizabeth

P.S. I already got one review disliking Lona being a better pilot then Scott. I shall reiterate my stance on this.

Lona is a great pilot. So is Scott. Scott is probably ( i would think definetely) better thenLona.Lona likes to fly and fly fast.Therefore, she likes THUNDERBIRD 1. TB 1 is Scott's baby and no one will ever take that away from him. So, Lona good, Scott better.

There. Hope my stance is clear.

* * *

Chapter 33: Changes 

Scott sat back from the computer screen, clicked his mouse once, and sighed with relief. It had taken two days, but he had finally finished his report on the Moscow incident. A bomb had been planted in a bank, while hostages had been tied up inside. The terrorists were going to set off the bomb if their demands were not met. They also threatened to set it off prematurely if anyone tried to get too close. The Thunderbirds had used their equipment and machines to set down on the roof of the building undetected and infiltrate the building. A few hours later, it was all over; the bomb defused, the hostages rescued and freed, and the bad guys turned over to the police.

_We couldn't have done it without Lona, though._ He ran his hand through his sandy hair and smiled, thinking back on the hard mission. Knowing that he and his sons would be needed inside, Jeff had agreed for Lona to run the equipment set up on the roof and monitor the operatives and the heat signatures of the people, both hostile and friendly, inside. She had been superb, and had saved at least three of the brother's lives with her quick contacts concerning the movement of the hostiles. Things could have gone a lot differently if she had not been there.

Stretching, he logged off, and meandered down the hallway, no particular destination in mind. When he heard racing footsteps, he waited till the last possible moment, then spun around and caught the unsuspecting brother off guard. Looking down at Gordon's surprised face, he laughed.

"Where's the fire, Gordo?"

"No fire, bro. Just something you might want to see." Scott allowed his younger brother to lead him down to the training room. When he saw the simulation booth was in use, he turned on his leader.

"What's going on, Gordon?" Grinning, the young man gestured to the screen showing the progress of the participant.

"See for yourself." Moving closer to the plasma screen, Scott watched as THUNDERBIRD 1 executed a difficult maneuver, trying to outrun and out fly the missile directly behind it. Tapping one part of the screen, he changed the picture to the interior of the sim capsule. He watched as the pilot flipped the control almost 180 degrees sending the ship into a controlled dive straight down to the ground below. Right before the point of no return, they banked right and barely cleared the tree tops. After several minutes of death-defying stunts, the missile detonated in the ocean, and THUNDERBIRD 1 soared off home.

Stepping out of the way as the door slowly lifted up, Scott grinned at the pilot.

"Hope you never have to actually do any of those stunts you pulled. Dad'd have a fit." Lona smiled.

"More like you would. I know how protective you are of her. You'd kick me from here to tomorrow if I did anything to harm your 'bird." They both smiled as Gordon enjoyed a large laugh at Scott's expense.

"That was pretty fancy flying, though. You didn't tell me you were practicing." Lona looked slightly embarrassed.

"I…I just thought that I should be ready in case you ever needed an extra pilot." Scott watched as his usually sure friend sheepishly looked away as her dream was given voice. He knew how much she loved flying, but had obviously not been able to indulge that love for several years. Clapping a friendly hand on her shoulder, he laughed.

"Just don't show dad that tape or I'll be out of a job."

"Yeah, right." The sim chamber reverberated with laughter.

* * *

The next day, Scott gave his dad the look at breakfast. Jeff nodded and then turned back to his conversation with Brains. In the Tracy family, everyone knew the look when it was given to them. It was a way to communicate the need to talk to that person without everyone knowing. Scott used this non-verbal communication technique often with his father and Virgil, because he had never wanted his younger brothers to worry about what he might be wanting to talk about or trying to listen in, in case it might pay to hear some juicy tidbit. He knew his brothers well. 

After breakfast, Jeff retired to his office to work on Tracy Enterprises and THUNDERBIRDS paper work. Roughly an hour of decent work time later, the door slide open to reveal his eldest son. Spinning slowly around to face him, Jeff favored Scott with one long, measured look. Nodding to the couch, he shifted his chair till it faced that corner of the room.

"You have something you need to tell me, Scott."

"Yes. Dad, we've both been discussing how IR has been growing. With more and more people trusting us and believing in us, we've had a record number of calls. And, as much as I hate to admit it, often on those rescues we've needed at least one other pair of hands." Jeff sighed.

"I know, Scott and I agree with you. But we started this operation as a family organization and I just can't agree to loosing that."

"I don't think we should. I think if the THUNDERBIRDS cease to be our family, we will loose our edge, our ability to work so well together and carry out these successful rescues."

"Then what do you suggest, Scott" The younger man leaned forward slowly and steepled his fingers together.

"Let Lona become one of us." Scott had prepared himself for a storm, for an explosion, for anything but what he got. Jeff stared at him for several minutes, then swiveled back to face his desk. Glancing at the video link between the base and THUNDERBIRD 5, he nervously grabbed a pile of papers and began shuffling them into a neat stack. Suddenly, he looked down and realized that he was mixing a labor report and the financial report for two separated Tracy Enterprises factories. Hastily setting them aside, he turned back to his expectant son.

"Believe it or not, Scott, I have thought hard over that very thought. I know she would be a great addition to the organization. She has many qualifications, some which would be of great use to us in dangerous situation that would require both of yours' military backgrounds. But I just can't ask it of her. Scott, as much as I, you, and everyone else on this island wants her to stay, she is free to leave and regain a life of her own. Can any of us ask her to give up the life she definitely has due to her? Can we do that to her after all she gone through?" The young man could not look at his father after those reasons. He knew his father was right, but could he or any of them, for that matter, bare to loose Lona after they had finally found her? Finally, he steadily and firmly raised his gaze and met his fathers.

"I think we should keep it in the family."

* * *

The weeks flew by and before any of the inhabitants of the island base knew it, Alan and Fermat were back at home for Christmas break. Jeff flew the whole organization to the States to buy a large, full evergreen tree for their Christmas tree. That night found them all enjoying hot cocoa while trimming the tree. Lona laughingly admitted that it would take a bit of getting use to with an evergreen on a tropical island; why there would not even be any snow. The passing of days found the mountain of presents multiplying faster then a family of rabbits. The door to the lounge was soon kept under lock and key, as Gordon had discovered how amusing it was to hide the various presents around the house and wait to see how soon it took for anyone to notice. His plan had been to keep them hid till Christmas morning, but the elder Tracy brothers and Lona had not grown up with him for nothing. Oh yes, John was finally home for some R&R. To make sure that none of the Tracy boys had to miss Christmas, the various machines of THUNDERBIRD 5 had been set on automated for a few days. 

The day John came down from the space station, he took a walk along the beach to a rocky point. The afternoon sun was shining brightly as he picked his way across the mismatch of rock and sand. There he found Lona, where he knew she would be. When he came up to the side of the rock she was seated on, she made no sound, but made room for him. Sitting beside her, he let his gaze move to horizon, far away in the distance. He loved being up among his stars, but nothing could compare to an ocean's horizon. The distance seemed everlasting, and the beauty of the waters unparalleled. He turned back to Lona, only to find her gaze cemented on him. Smiling slightly, he raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

"I was just thinking how beautiful your hair looked. Not now, Captain Peroxide! But before, when it was light brown with that touch of red in it." John looked down, sheepishly. Lona, realizing how the words had come out, quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, John. It's just that so much has changed. Alan was…so very, very young when I last saw all of you. You, Scott, and Virgil have grown into fine young men, graduated, and…oh I don't know! I sometime feels like I stood still while the rest of the world fast forwarded around me! I feel…lost."

John was silent as his friend vented her feelings. He had often been in this role after the cornfield episode. While Scott was her best friend, John was her listener, and occasionally, her comforter. He had held her as she cried at her best friends funeral in high school. He had gone with her to the gym and held the bag as she punched her frustrations with her father out on the defenseless bag. The elder Tracys and Lona had long been each others confidants and comforters. John vented to Scott, Scott vented to Lona, Lona to John, Virgil to all three and all three to Virgil. It was ironic to the point of humor at times the movement of feelings and news within their small group. John smiled softly to himself at that thought, but focused his attention on his friend.

"…You were lost, Lona. You were lost to us, lost to the world. But you held on, brought not only Scott back to us, but finally yourself." Both knew he was referring to her recent ordeal and newly discovered ability to speak. "You should of told us before that you felt this way. We have been acting as if nothing has happened, but…everything has." John's words tapered off with Lona's hand rested on his arm.

"No, it's ok, John. I want to be treated the same. No matter what he did to me, he did not take away sis Danvers." A small smile. "I just…I guess it's the holiday. Do you remember how we used to celebrate it?" John nodded as his smile grew wider. Yes, he certainly did remember. The Danvers and Tracys would nearly always eat together. The men would laugh and joke together, while the women, in Lucille's words, "stood each other." The Tracy kids and Lona had no problem waging total destruction on a normal day, so in the midst of holiday spirits and too much sugar and unusual food, they would wreak devastation on the same par as world war. After the massive desolation, the kids would be rounded up and open presents. By then, the Danvers had generally had enough, and would depart, leaving their crushed daughter with her all but adoptive family for the rest of the Christmas holiday. She had always bounced back and enjoyed the time, but John and the others could tell it was bittersweet for her.

"I…miss them." John's head snapped around to stare at his friend. The setting sun had stretched a shadowy hand across her face, shielding her scars, face, and pain-filled eyes from his view. Her gaze was riveted on the fiery horizon. He could think of no words to say, so he waited for her to continue. He did not have to wait long. "I never thought I would. Michael, well sure, he was my baby brother and I loved him. I…I would always bring him something whenever I got leave. He…he always carried the small model of my jet." John followed the track of a single tear as it fell to her cheek, slowly and steadily it marked a path down her skin before it pooled and sank to the ground. "I miss my mom, even after all the biting comments and ignoring me. And…Danvers." She gathered her knees close to her chest and rested her forehead gently on them. Her next words were muffled, but they were meant to be heard. "He died…because of me. He died because I was in the Air Force. He died because I was too stupid to check my back. He died…" Here she could not go on, her words had risen to a shriek, and her breaths stolen by sobs.

John at first was at a lost. His brothers very rarely broke down; besides, he was usually too far away to do any good anyway. But here was one of his best friends, a sister in all but name for many years, who had opened up to him in a way she never had before, not even to Scott. John hesitated only a moment longer, then moved quickly to enfold his friend in his embrace. As he held the shaking body in his arms, he wondered what he could say; how he could take away some of this guilt and pain that was eating away at her heart. Lona laced her long fingers into his shirt and held on, as if it would destroy her to let go. Her sobs grew harder and harder until she could hardly draw breath. Concerned, John murmured kind, inconsequential phrases, trying desperately to calm her down. Suddenly, in the middle of this scene of drama, John's watch communicator beeped, signaling one of the Tracys was trying to reach him. Glancing down at the figure, now slightly calmer, he then glanced back desperately at his still beeping watch. He did not want to move Lona or in anyway break the mood and scene. However, he knew his father or brother would expect him to answer soon; he did not want to cause them undue worry.

"You should answer that." The statement was muffled by the speaker's face being pressed into his shirt, but he still heard it. "They'll give you hell if you don't."

Smiling slightly, he answered the call. "John here. Go ahead, International Rescue."

"Scott here. Why weren't you answering?" John traded a sheepish grimace with Lona, then allowed his expression to smooth out. Turning back to the watch face, he answered his elder brother.

"Sorry, Scott. I was in the middle of something, and was unable to answer right away. Anyway, what did you need?"

"I needed to talk to you about a you-know-what for you-know-who." John felt a smirk form on his face.

"No, Scott. I don't know the you-know-what for you-know-who. You mind explaining it to me in a little for rational and intelligible manner?" Scott's bright blue eyes clouded over slightly before a bark of laughter signaled his amusement at John's words. "Meet you at the airstrip in fifteen. Scott, over and out."

Lona smiled up at John before moving back to her side of the rock.

"You'd best start out now, John. The airstrip is practically across the island and he didn't give you much time to get there. As is, you'll probably have to make it on a run. To get the you-know-what for the you-know-who." She favored him with a very mischievous smile. Standing up, he gave her a very saucy bow, and came up grinning.

"As you say, Ma'am. This humble footservant is always here to please."

"Be gone with you and your wit!" Lona watched as John hurried away through the underbrush. She smiled after him, until he rounded a bend and was gone. Letting her expression fall, she sighed as she pulled her knees back up to her chest. Laying her chin firmly between them, she silently berated herself for letting all her feelings spill out to John. Normally, it would not have been a problem, but he had caught her at the wrong time. She had not celebrated a Christmas in many years, and the season was bringing to her thoughts memories that she would have sooner left buried. It was best to leave the images that haunted her night buried deep, never spoken or thought of.

She shot straight up, and began walking furiously through the jungle. Finally, she came to the vehicle she had left half a mile away from her seaside spot. As the engine came on, she gazed, unseeing, at the dashboard. She had finally gotten the last of her presents for everyone, and wrapped it and set it under the tree before coming to her hideaway. Alan's present had been the hardest to obtain, with careful thought going into the gift itself. Lona knew Alan was still dealing with emotions and memories from the Hood's first attack on International Rescue. To give him something to show himself what he could accomplish and was capable of, she gained permission from Jeff to use some of the THUNDERBIRDS' imaging systems to gather pictures of Alan fulfilling his duty as an International Rescue operative. They had also had some on record, him grinning with Virgil and Gordon after his first official rescue and, Lona's personal favorite, Alan next his father with one arm around the other. The youngest Tracy wore his new THUNDERBIRDS uniform and a huge grin decorated his face. These pictures were loaded in a tiny projector which came with a large screen masquerading as a photo frame. The projector could be program to flash the pictures at different intervals and even use transitions and change colors in the images as this happened. There were two set of pictures stored in the projector. Lona had included a set of family and island pictures that contained nothing concerning International Rescue; Alan could use her gift at school as well, without the fear of blowing their cover.

Smiling, she slide the all terrain vehicle into gear, and headed off to the house. She would have to make herself scarce when Scott and John returned, but till then she could continue her search online for a job. She could no longer be a burden to the Tracys. After Christmas she was going to set off on her own, and leave all of her terrible memories behind her. Secrectly, Lona longed to stay with this group of people who were her family in all but name. She felt, however, that she was not pulling her weight and wanted to do something with her life.

Maybe through that, she could atone for her family's deaths.

* * *

The last few days flew by and before anyone knew it, it was Christmas Eve. The Tracy family, Lona, Brains and his son, the Belahgat family, and Lady Penelope and Parker were all gathered in the lounge. The only light in the room was the tree's lights. This had been a Christmas tradition in the Tracy family since the boys had been very small. They would go around in a circle and each person would tell one thing that had changed for them since last Christmas. Usually the person would bring up a happy event, such as graduating, or going on a first date. This year, it was a little differently and yet similar tothe previous years. 

Jeff started them off. "I've gained a daughter." Everyone smiled over at Lona, who ducked her head, bringing it up just in time to catch a look in Jeff's eyes she could not figure out. Puzzled, she returned her attention to the rest of the group. The boys went by their ages.

"New appreciation for Virgil's job." Virgil had taken the post at Mobile Control on the last rescue because of a sprain, and Scott had been the one to operate the Mole and Firefly. It had been a tough rescue for both of them, because they were both doing a job they were not the best at during an extremely trying rescue.

Virgil grinned at that one. "Three new paintings and two compositions."

"Second Astronomy book half way completed."

"Thirty new pranks pulled off without a hitch." Nearly everyone groaned at this. Gordon had been particularly mischievous the past year.

Alan thought for a moment. He did not know what to say. This had not been a great year for him in many ways. Yet through it all, he had grown. "I feel a year older." Everyone nodded; they knew what he meant. Jeff wrapped his son in a one armed hug. He flashed back to that one horrible moment when he had thought his youngest son was dead, then he had felt that hope filling pulse. His gaze switched to his eldest; his heart reliving each painful moment of Scott's capture. So much had changed for all of them…much that they were unwilling to admit or allow themselves to feel.

Kyrano and his family went next. Both he and his wife gave their standard reply of their daughter changed every year. Blushing slightly, Tin-Tin spoke of her lessons in scuba diving by Gordon. She loved the water, and had wanted to learn for so long.

Brains nervously cleared his throat. He had spent much time considering what he should say, but finally had decided be spontaneous. "Some of my i-i-ideas for the THUNDERBIRDS." He made no further elaborations; after a moment Jeff nodded at him with a look that said they would discuss this latter.

Fermat thought for a moment, then said, "L-l-literature." Like his father, he had always excelled in math and science while doing less well in English and History. He had worked extra hard this year and had raised his marks greatly. He smiled as he was wrapped in a quick hug by his father.

Parker was next, much to his embarrassment. "H'i didn' 'af to use my…talents for M'lady this year." Smiling, Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward said, "And I have a new Yankee friend." The two young women exchanged smiles. Finally, it was Lona's turn.

For several minutes she could just sit there, silent. What had changed for her? What had not changed for her? How could she sum up the last few months and the difference between them and the years before? Looking up, she found she held the attention of the entire room. Shifting slightly in her chair, she glanced up at the wall length picture of the Tracy men, which hide the elevators to the THUNDERBIRDS hangers. So much had changed, and yet, so very little.

Smiling, she favored each person in the room with a glance. "Speech. Freedom. And being with the only family I've ever known." Eyes glistening dangerously, she looked at Scott, who had seen her at her worse and at Jeff, who was the father her biological father had never been. "I'm thankful. That's what's changed since last Christmas."

* * *

More to follow. 


	34. I'll Be Home for Christmas

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long time, but no internet access and an escaped plot bunny by the name of Winston has halted my work on this story for a little while. But, I'm up and running, for now. Hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think.

Miss Elizabeth Blakeney

* * *

Chapter 34: I'll Be Home for Christmas 

Rolling over, Lona snuggled deeper into her covers. Breathing slowed, and she let out a soft sigh as her mouth fell slightly open. A slight noise intruded on her silence, but she quickly dismissed it and sunk deeper into slumber's arms. Her breathing slowed further, and soon she was in the deepest stage of sleep. A giggle drifted through her senses, and she tensed before letting out another sigh and slipping back. Another giggle, louder this time, invaded her slumber. She climbed back to conscious thought, careful not to breathe any deeper and let on her state of consciousness. Now that she was fully awake, she could hear stage whispers all around her.

"If you don't stop giggling, Alan, so help me…"

"Shut up both of you, do you want to wake her up?"

"So, Gordo. How do you plan to wake her up, Christmas morning style?"

"Better yet, how do you plan to carry it out and get away safely?"

"See this?" There was a moment's silence, then Lona could hear Scott's voice clearly.

"That's cruel." Lona thought it would have sounded much more accusatory if he had not laughed as he said it. John wasn't much better.

"Oh, she will kill you."

"Jump through the window after you do it; that will give you a fast getaway." Alan, Lona thought, I'm going to have to hurt you. You are getting sneaky, like Gordon.

"You guys ready?" Under the covers, Lona tensed slightly, ready for anything. The bed dipped slightly and she felt a drop of water hit her neck.

"Gordo," Virgil sounded worried, "if you want this to work, I would hold that bucket still." A bucket! Before anything more could happen, Lona shot out of the bed, hit the bottom of the bucket with her palm and somersaulted over to the other side of the bed, as the water gushed all over the second youngest Tracy. Everyone dissolved into fits of laughter as Gordon attempted to push away the wet hair that was plastered to his head. Gordon was not quite as pleased.

"Come on, guys. It wasn't that funny." John grin widened.

"You're right. It wasn't funny, it was hysterical!"

"I hope you're not angry, Gordo." Gordon grinned at the older girl grinning across the bed at him.

"Not really; actually, it was pretty darn funny." Lona smirked.

"Let that be a lesson to you, young man. Never interrupt an older woman's beauty sleep." Scott caught her eye.

"Like you need beauty sleep." Ducking her head, she let a brief smile touch her lips before fixing each of them with a glare.

"Now out, all of you! If you want to open presents at a decent hour, then let me get ready." The boys glanced at each other, incomprehension written on each face.

"It's Christmas morning, Lona. PJ's are required. Come on."

"What, what are you doing? Put me down, I'm not decent!"

"You're clothed."

"My hair is a wreak! I've slept on it all night, and it's not long enough to put in a sloppy ponytail! I look horrendous!" Scott, who was carrying her through the open doorway, looked down and smiled at her.

"You have never looked horrendous. Not even in the Hood's clutches." This last was said softy, so only the two of them could hear it. Looking up into his blue eyes, Lona read only truth, and nodded.

* * *

Jeff looked up from his discussion with Lady Penelope on the possibility of having a network of International Rescue agents when the noise level of the room skyrocketed up 500. He had to smile as his son's raced into the room, with Lona struggling fruitlessly in Scott's arms. He had heard about the surprise Christmas wake up Gordon had planed for the old family friend, and had made sure to stay as far away from the danger zone as possible. From the looks of things, Gordon had gotten the surprise rather then the intended victim. Jeff watched as Lona was deposited on the couch, with Scott on one side, with Virgil seated on the arm of the couch, while John sat to Lona' right. Seeing the four of them together brought back so many memories of the scraps the quartet had cooked up.

"Well, whose ready for some presents?" Before anyone could answer, the leader of International Rescue continued. "Nah, I think those can wait for awhile. Why don't we start with that great breakfast I've been smelling for an hour. Onaha, you want to serve?" Pleas and exclamations of no appetite sounded from the children, including some of the older ones. Penny laughed.

"Jeff, how cruel! They've been tormented for weeks now. Allow the destruction of the wrapping to begin." Jeff gave an elaborate and slightly teasing bow.

"Your wish is my command, M'lady." Once the laughter had died down, the patriarch of the Tracy family began the distribution of the presents.

After several minutes, it was time for Lona's gifts. The first gift picked up by the gift giver told who would get their presents first; when they received all their presents, the next one decided who would be second. Even Jeff had received his, he had been the fourth. Lona's presents to everyone had been particularly well received. Everyone could tell the thought that had gone into them. Alan had favored Lona with a look that spoke volumes of his gratitude. Jeff had loved his hand carved business card holder; and had loved it more for the tiny mended heart inside which symbolized so much. John had laughed out loud at his programmable projector that shown the night sky upon his bedroom ceiling.

"It's for here, so you don't miss THUNDERBIRD 5."

"To make it truly realistic, you should have provided a radio, or a talking parrot." That had gotten a laugh out of everyone. Virgil had gotten set of CDs with George Gershwin playing Gershwin. Gordon had received 1001 Jokes to Pain your Friends With as well as various and a sundry practical joke equipment. And Scott, he received a CD. Turning it over and over in his hands, he finally could not take the suspense any longer.

"Ok. Thanks. What is it?" Lona and Virgil exchanged glances.

"Put it in the CD player." When Scott did, he heard his favorite song in a rendition done by Virgil; then he heard a beautiful voice singing the lyrics.

"Oh, Virgil. How beautiful; the piano is marvelous. But who's singing? Their voice is gorgeous." Lady Penelope could not believe how professional it sounded.

"It was nothing, Penny. Just Lona and I fooling around. We know all of Scott's favs, so it was easy." Penelope favored the young woman with an expression akin to exasperation.

"You sing, do martial arts; tell me, is there anything you cannot do?" Lona smiled.

"Look good in pink." Jeff had never seen Lady Penelope laugh so hard. All her aristocratic dignity was lost as her face dissolved in laughter. He was even more surprised with her retort; she was defiantly becoming familiar with the family.

"Yes, it does take special qualifications."

"Well, I think the gifts have been around to all but Lona. Let's see what we've got for you." Lona's gifts from everyone were wonderful. Lady Penelope gave her three outfits, none of them pink, including a sundress and a training suit. Alan and Gordon gave her a projector, just like she had given John. This projector however, was programmed to show different weather and underwater views as well as space. John gave her a lovely tooled leather journal and an old fashioned portable writing desk and set. On the first page, he had written, _For all the times you need to talk and someone isn't around._ Virgil's gift was a CD with his renditions of her favorite songs. Looking through the songs, she found one she said they had to listen to immediately. Soon everyone was rolling over the five Tracy boys singing "We are the Champions". Then Jeff handed her Scott's present. Carefully unwrapping the colorful paper, she found a small, velvet jeweler's case. Opening it, she found a locket. Engraved on the top was a heart, broken but completely mended standing in front of an open cage. Tears brushed her eyes as she held it in a tight grip. Looking over at Scott, she smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you." His eyes answered her. He, more than any other person in the room, knew what she had gone through and what she felt.

There was only one more present under the tree, and it had her name on it. Jeff brought it over to her and sat down on a chair close by. The bow was undone and the paper neatly pulled apart. Lifting the lid of the box, she sat it aside and turned her attention to the contents. Peeling away a layer of tissue paper, her hands shook then stilled as her brain registered what her eyes were seeing. There in front of her was a completed set of adoption papers. Her name and information was entered, as well as the Tracy's information. Hesitantly, she picked it up and flipped through the pages. There was only one blank left; her signature.

Silence reigned over the room as she sat, head bent over the paper packet. Everyone knew what it was; everyone wanted to know what the young woman would do. Bright blue eyes raised up to meet Jeff Tracy's gaze.

"Lona, we love you. You have always been a daughter to me and a sister to the boys. And I realize that you might want to leave us and make your own way. You don't have to accept this; we'll understand if you don't. But we would love to welcome you officially into the Tracy family."

"Tracy Zoo's more like it," Gordon chimed in. With the laughter this comment brought, the tension in the room was lessened. _Trust Gordo to find the humor in every situation and ease it,_ Lona thought. Lowering her gaze back to the packet, her blurry vision winked in and out. Choices, changes…and yet, how much of a change would it be? But what of her plans to live her own life? She'd never had a chance…

Jeff watched as Lona made her decision. He was not about to rush her, this was a life changing moment and he did not want in anyway to influence this choice. Scott, however, was not quite as patient; or, more likely, could not take the tension.

"If you need to go somewhere private and think things through, we'd completely understand." Blue eyes once again moved up to focus on the oldest Tracy man. Standing, she made her way over to him and knelt down beside his chair.

"I don't need any extra time, and I know exactly what I have to do." All of a sudden, she threw her arms around Jeff. "Love you dad."

* * *

I'm not quite sure of this chapter's ending...tad cheesy-but after all the angst, fluff and cheesyness are necessary, I think. Hope you all enjoyed. More to follow. 


	35. The Tracy Family

Hold your breaths everyone! Guess what! It is done. The End. (weeps for joy)I will post the rest of the chapters except the Epilogue and give you a chance to see what happens. Then the epilogue will be posted along with closing comments and answering of some questions. So please! Let me know what you think as soon as possible and ask any questions that have yet to be answered. (Rejoicing continues) Thank you all so much for everything. This would not have been completed without you.

Miss Elizabeth Blakeney

* * *

Chapter 35: The Tracy Family 

Lona found her ribs being threatened by Jeff's return embrace. Running his hand lightly through her hair, he continued to hold her as she dissolved into tears.

"I don't need a piece of paper to tell me what you are to me and the rest of us. But we wanted you to know, to make it official in your eyes and the eyes of the world."

"Thank you." It was not enough, but words have never been invented to express how Lona felt at that moment.

"This is by no means a hindrance to your plans to leave…"

"Oh, no! Now that you've got me, you won't be able to get rid of me that easily."

"Well, that's good to know. There's more to your present." Lona looked at him, puzzled. "In the box. Check the bottom." Taking the box that Scott had brought over, she pulled out the rest of the tissue paper and gasped. There lying in the box was a brand new International Rescue uniform sporting a badge saying LONA. Looking up at her…father, she straightened her spine and saluted.

"THUNDERBIRS ARE GO!"

* * *

After the huge lunch Onaha and Kyrano had made, most of the inhabitants made their way to the pool for a dip in the pool. Jeff, however, made his way to his bedroom and walked out onto the deck outside his window. From there, he could see his family and friends laughing and roughhousing in the pool. Smiling, he let his gaze linger on his daughter. His daughter. Those words held such a new meaning for him. Though he had always loved her as the daughter he never had, he had always been careful to not act too much like that. It had always been a tricky balancing act between Danvers and him with poor Lona in the middle. 

Now, perhaps finally, Lona could get the family she always dreamed of. She certainly deserved it after all she had gone through. He had worried if he should ask her to stay with the family or let her go and live her life. In the end, though, he had to give her that choice. Selfishly, he had wanted her to stay, but he wanted it to be her decision; not what he or his sons wanted. His sons…and daughter. A chuckle sounded as he remembered what had occurred in the lawyer's office.

* * *

_Jeff sat, outwardly calm in the lounge of his lawyer in the States. He was roughly fifteen minutes early and the secretary was glaring at him. He had scheduled the appointment a little late, but it was the only time he could do it. Kevin had seemed to understand. _

_Jeff was drawn from his thoughts by the inner door opening and divulging his long time friend, Kevin Ruthers, attorney at law. _

_"Jeff, what brings you from your tropical hideaway to this dreary city? And how are you and your sons doing?" _

_"We're doing great, Kevin. The boys are getting down right lazy on me, with all that lying out in the sun. I've been threatening to send them out to my companies just so I can get their lazy butts amoving!" The two friends laughed as they headed into the dark mahogany sanctum. Motioning his friend over to a comfortable leather chair situated in a corner of the room, Ruthers poured two shots of liquor and seated himself across from his friend. _

_"Well, Jeff, what can I do for you? I don't think this is just a social call; last time I checked, you didn't need to set up appointments with my secretary to talk to me. What's going on?" Jeff sighed and set his drink aside. Casting his eyes to the light colored carpet under his feet, he ran a hand through his still dark hair. _

_"Lona's alive." Raising his eyes, he was in time to see the look of disbelief mixed with joy on Kevin's face. _

_"You're not serious." The whispered phrase spoke volumes of his friend's emotions; emotions Jeff had dealt with from the beginning. _

_"I am. She has been a prisoner of a…madman since before her family's deaths. She and a Thunderbirds member escaped together. The organization brought her to us. We were the only people she could think of who would take her in." _

_"Is she…alright?" _

_"She's…coping. It's been hard for awhile. She was so…scared, Kevin. You knew her. She was always in control and ready to face any situation. Now, we couldn't even get her to leave the island for forever. She…because of what that madman put her through, she couldn't talk. God!" By this time, Jeff had left the comfortable chair and was frantically pacing the room. "She couldn't talk, Kevin! She had to sign all of her words. It wasn't that she physically couldn't speak, but after everything he had put her through, I don't blame her!" Silence ruled the room for several moments. Finally, Ruthers broke the silence. _

_"Jeff." The Tracy patriarch turned around to face his friend. "Is Lona ok?" Jeff sank heavily back into his chair. _

_"Yes. We had a breakthrough a month or two ago. Something shocked her enough into speaking. She had to take it slow at first, she hadn't used her vocal cords in years but she is making up for lost time now." A slight smile graced the worried face, softening the lines marking it. _

_"I'm glad she's alright and that she's alive at all. I was so shocked when I was told the Danvers were dead." Suddenly the lawyer sat up straight. "If she has been a prisoner since the accident…it wasn't an accident, was it?"_

_"No." Silence once again descended on the room, until Ruthers shook off the gloom that had fallen over them. _

_"Well, Jeff, it's late and my wife will want me home before I have to come back to work. What can I do for you?" _

_"Kevin, I want adoption papers drawn up." At first, the lawyer did not answer, then he understood._

_"Lona. You are going to adopt Lona." Jeff nodded, wondering how his friend would react. "It's perfect. Let's get to work." _

_A few hours later found one almost completed form and an impatient secretary waiting to be a witness. Before Ruthers finished the papers, he turned to his friend. _

_"What about a marriage clause?"_

_"MARRIAGE CLAUSE!"_

_"Jeff, you have five boys out there and one girl who grew up with them. Her and Scott in particular were the best of friends. You can't tell me that you never pictured those two together."_

_"Well, yes, when they were younger. But, Kevin, she doesn't need a relationship right now; she needs a family." _

_"I understand that, Jeff. But what if her and one of boys comes to an understanding? You've seen the media storm something like that causes when there was no clause concerning marriage between a biological child and an adopted one. If you put one in now instead of later, it would put all of you in a better light later on rather then hastily putting it in later and looking like you were covering something up. For you all, with the history between your family and Lona and that fact that the Tracy boys are considered extremely newsworthy, I would want to cover all your bases. But that's just my professional opinion." Jeff sat for several minutes, contemplating his options. He would not have to tell anyone about the clause unless it was needed. _

_"Ok, Kevin. I'll take your advice. Write it in."

* * *

_

Jeff stood, his eyes gazing unseeing at the pool where his children continued to horse around and splash everyone in the near vicinity. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Half turning his head, he found his daughter looking up at him, grinning. Sitting down beside her, he smiled back at her.

"Are the boys kicking your butt?"

"Maybe a little. Don't tell them, but I'm just letting them win. Strengthens their ego."

"Oh, yeah. That's it…letting them win." Jeff was treated to a mock scowl before Lona turned her attention with a quick twist of her head to the horizon. The clear blue sky met the soft blue waves as her eyes took in all the beauty around her. The hushed tranquility around them was broken by a question that echoed the thoughts of both.

"Are you ready for this?" The younger companion sighed.

"I'm going to have to be, aren't I?"

"I won't ask you to do anything your not comfortable with." Light blue eyes, snapping dangerous, met his gaze unwaveringly.

"I think I've had enough of my comfort zone. If Alan hadn't snapped me out of it when Penny was here, I would still be a shell, probably not even able to respond to anything. I haven't left this island once," by this point Lona had forsaken her chair and was pacing the small balcony, "because I allowed that man too much power over me. If I were to see him right now, every bit of me I've fought to gain back would be gone. I know that. For four _years_ he tortured me, body and soul." She paused for a moment, and rested her palms on the railing. Leaning with all the pressure on her palms and lower arms, she let her gaze roam over the swaying palms and bright, sandy beach. "I may not want to do this, but I'm human. Since when has anything been good for us that we actually wanted to do?" A hand rested lightly on her back that still bore the marks of her imprisonment.

"You're ready."

* * *

The day after Christmas was not the let down it usually was. A freak blizzard in the north western section of the United States and a massive fire in Bangkok kept the THUNDERBIRD operatives busy far into the night. Finally, the two ships crept back to the small island and deposited the weary rescuers onto land. Jeff did not even pause to tell everyone the meeting would be tomorrow. They all headed to their private rooms and rinsed off the smoke, ash, and sweat that had mixed together.

Lona dragged herself out of the shower and flopped down on her bed. Throwing a light sheet over her satin pajama bottom and tank top, she sank down into the blissfully soft bed. She let out a long sigh of relief and closed her eyes. Soon she was sleeping deeply.

_"Where is it, Miss Danvers?" **Crack** "I grow tired of this game. Four years you have remained silent, but no longer. I will make you speak!" **CRACK**_

Overly bright eyes, both from sleep and fear, flew open and Lona shoot straight up in bed. Her harsh breathing shattered the silence of the darkened room; raking her hand over her brow, she found it soaked with sweat. Slowly, she calmed her breathing and lay limply back against her pillow. Soon, she rolled over and had regained her slumber.

_"Thanks to the Tracys, you speak once again. And now, you have a new family. I hope nothing untold happens to them…like the last one." Screams echoed through the room. Lona tried to twist her head to see what was going on, but strong, unseen hands held her focus on the bald, sinister man before her. His eyes grew red and the pupils shrunk to cat-slits. "I could rip the information from your mind; but then you would be of no further use to me. I will kill every single one of them if you don't tell me. TELL ME!"_

Lona rolled quickly onto her back, tears rolling down the sides of her face. _Why now_, she wondered. _I haven't had dreams of that place for months. _She rested her head wearily on her hands, and let out a sigh straight from her soul. _It's because I've finally left the island and moved out of my comfort zone. _

Throwing off the sheet, she slid her feet into slippers and padded out the door and down the hall. Turning the kitchen light on low, she set some water to boil and prepared a tea strainer. She refused to use the modern teabags, saying they destroyed the flavor of the tea. Smiling, she remembered that the moment she had realized Penny and her were meant to be friends was when both had turned at once and refused the tea Jeff had made using teabags. She poured the water over the leaves, then cleaned up and left, taking the tea cup with her. She kept wandering around the complex until she came to her father's study. Pausing for only a second, she seated herself behind the desk and began to sip her tea.

On an impulse, she pushed the button which started communications with THUNDERBIRD 5. The screen sprang to life, revealing most of the control center with John at one end of it checking gauges. A signal shrilled through the air, alerting him to his watcher. Sitting back down in his chair, he playfully rolled it over in front of the screen.

"Lonnie! Great to see ya! What are you doing up so late? It must be close to 3:00 your time."

"It is. Couldn't sleep."

"Excitement and restlessness from the rescues?" Lona hesitated for a moment, then decided the question was not by itself intrusive.

"No." The blond waited patiently for her to finish her answer but no more information was volunteered.

"Nightmares?" The sip of tea Lona was taking almost chocked her, but she covered her surprised response rather well. Enough for her reply to not appear as asinine as it truly was.

"When was the last nightmare you had, John? Ten? Twelve at the latest? Nightmares." The younger man, however was not fooled. He had seen Lona and Scott play their games too many times. Time for brutal honesty.

"The last nightmare I had was three weeks ago." The partially cooled cup paused on its assent. Blue eyes snapped their focus on the screen and held those of the man thousands of miles above the earth. "All of us have had it since the experience last Spring Break. Either we are in THUNDERBIRD 5 and it blows up around us with Alan's face on screen the last thing we see…" Lona watched in silence as her friend, now brother, relived for a moment the horror that idea entailed "or I have to watch as that maniac kills my family in front of me." John looked back up at the screen in time to watch Lona's eyes devoid of any emotion and glazed over as she gazed at something not truly there. "Lonnie?"

"He tortures me. Asking me…the same questions and destroying what I've been able to build back up. He hurts all of you, trying to get to me and it works. Oh God, it works!"

"How often have these been coming?" John's soft voice contrasted with the harsh voice that had died, having spoken the last of its pain.

"They started when I first came to the island but haven't come in awhile. For some reason, tonight's been really bad. I'd go back to sleep and it would come right back to me. I finally gave up sleep as a bad idea and got my tea."

"You're doing better now?"

"You know, I think I am. Plus my eyes are about to fall out of my head. Think I'm going to attempt some more time in the sack."

"Good idea. Talk to you later?"

"Sure, bro. G'night."


	36. Knock on Wood

Chapter 36: Knock on Wood 

Four months later, everything was running smoothly on Tracy Island. Lona had crewed and flown several missions, and had proved to be a real asset to the organization. Slowly but surely, the Tracy boys and their father were training their new family member on all the THUNDERBIRD machines. Gordon had just been flown up to relive John, and Lona had experienced her first space flight. John had joked that Gordon might not have to serve his duty; that Lona could take it.

Whipping her head around, she had said in a serious voice, "Not _this_ time." Alan and Fermat had also returned to the island for spring break.

* * *

Jeff leaned further back in his chair and smiled. The whole household, minus Gordon, were enjoying a sunny day by the pool after three days of bad weather. A typhoon had missed the island by miles, but they had experienced enough of the weather around it. Luckily, International Rescue's services had not been needed.

A song suddenly split the air. Everyone started, looking around for the source of the sound. Jeff, realizing it was his cell phone, hurriedly pulled it out of his back pocket.

"Jeff here." It was Gordon.

"Dad, we've received a call from the Bank of England. There's been a bomb threat. Someone called and claimed that they had planted a bomb in the vault with enough explosives to level roughly five blocks around the bank. The police are trying to clear the area of people, but the bank remembered how the Mole came in the last time and wants us to try to get to vault and defuse the bomb before it blows. If that bomb goes off, it could bring Britain to her knees. The vault has been sealed and the officials can't get in before it goes off."

"How long do we have?" Jeff was in full commander mode now. He brow was creased and his voice carried that hint of steel in it when he was getting ready to issue orders.

"The bomb is set to go off at 6:00 their time. That gives us roughly three hours before detonation."

"Right. Gordon, call the bank and let them know the THUNDERBIRDS are on their way!" Standing up, he raised his voice and addressed his earthbound children.

"THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! No briefing, head straight for your ships; you'll get the details on the way." There was a mass exodus from the pool and soon the Tracy family was traveling to the danger zone in THUNDERBIRD 1 and 2.

"THUNDERBIRD 2 to THUNDERBIRD 1. Scott, what's your ETA?"

"Dad, Lona, John, and I will be at the danger zone in 30.5 minutes."

"Right. Scott, set up Mobile Control in the Park where the Hood landed THUNDERBIRD 2 last year. Lona, coordinate with the Scotland Yard and get a few officers to guard 1 and 2. And John, use the computer on Mobile Control to plan a route for the Mole."

"FAB." The patriarch of the Tracy family turned to his middle son, who currently served as his copilot.

"Virgil, I want you to pilot the Mole. Alan, when we get to the scene, I want you to take over Mobile Control and keep us informed of events. You haven't had much time on it lately."

"FAB, Dad." Both sons repeated immediately, but when Alan sat back in his seat, he was not too sure about his orders. He knew, as did Virgil, that he was not placed on Mobile Control often because of his age. Youth simply did not inspire confidence. The only reason he was being placed in the command center was because his father felt it would be safer then manning the Mole and descending into a vault that currently housed a time bomb.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Jeff, Scott, and Virgil were manning the Mole and had set a course straight to the hole which it had dug the previous Spring Break. Lona was leading John and, oddly enough, Parker to the vault door. Lady Penelope had been confident that her employee could gain access to the large vault faster then the Mole ever could. Alan, therefore, was left to tend Mobile Control alone. After several minutes, the young teenager received reports from both groups and then sat back with a sigh. Lacing his hands behind his head, the boy heaved one more sigh as he readied himself for the long silence before the next report that would come only when one of the groups breached the vault.

He never knew what hit him as unconsciousness fell upon him like a wall of bricks, or one, to be precise.

* * *

Jeff had refused to tell his sons, but the Bank of England vault was the last place in the world he ever wanted to be. _I think I'd rather be in the Hood's stronghold then here. Then again…well, it's a toss up, I guess. _Ever since those consecutive nights of nightmares, he had almost sworn to never set foot in the Bank again. But, like his sons, Jeff Tracy would do anything-sacrifice anything-if lives could be saved.

Finally, the occupants felt the final jolt that signified the Mole breeching the floor of the vault. As soon as Jeff stepped out of the Mole, he knew there was no bomb in the building.

Because the Hood was standing right in front of him.


	37. Choices and Consequences

Chapter 37: Choices and Consequences 

Lona stood behind Parker, close enough to see what was going on, but far enough away so as to not constitute "looking over his shoulder". She couldn't explain it, but she wanted to get in that vault as quick as she could. Ruefully, she admitted that it could only be because she still did not really like to leave the island; but all in all, she did not think that completely explained it. Looking at her watch, she realized that it was long past the time Alan was suppose to update them.

"Lona to Mobile Control." Static. "Lona to Mobile Control, come in Mobile Control!" John and her traded worried glances, then John moved towards the exit.

"I'll go out and check around."

"Right. I'll wait here and get everything ready for when Parker gets the door open." As the quick steps faded away from the two people, they glanced at each other before the former criminal returned his attention to the stubborn vault. Lona, figuring on a long wait, leaned her back against the cool stone and closed her eyes. Sliding down until she was seated on the cold floor, she rested her weary head on her arms. Something was not right, she just knew it. Suddenly, the vault gave a light click and Parker stood, dusting off his hands. Raising her head, her gaze asked the silent question.

"The vault h'is h'open, Miss Lona." Standing in one swift movement, she checked to make sure she had all the rescue equipment she might need. She turned to the English Butler, who had opened so quickly one of the best vaults in the world.

"Parker, I need you to check on John and let him know that the vault's open. We don't have a lot of time too waste."

"H'of course, miss." She watched as he walked around the corner before shouldering the portable bomb kit and stepping into the yawning mouth of the vault. Silently, she made her way past rows and cages full of bonds and cases. Casting her gaze back and forth around the vault, she searched frantically for the bomb; there was very little time left before the scheduled explosion.

Suddenly, voices off to the side drew her attention. Her eyes narrowed slightly; no one other then herself and any Tracy who might have been with her was suppose to be in here. She continued steadily down the path between the two high shelves, but now her senses were fully alert. A slight shiver ran unheeded down the young woman's spine. Coming to the end of the row, she stealthfully slide one eye around the edge. All of the voices were coming from the right; everyone should be in ahead of her. Cautiously, she stepped out into the open aisle, after checking over her shoulder to assure herself of the impossibility of an ambush. After a few steps towards the back of the vault, she was able to distinguish words.

"You!"

"Yes, Jeff! It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Lona's skin seemed to crawl at these words. She knew that voice; it would haunt her nightmares the rest of her life. The Hood was in the building! Smiling grimly, she realized how stupid that sounded. In that one moment her brain processed several facts at once. She realized the likelihood that there had never been a bomb in the vault. She realized that at least Jeff and probably two of her brothers were now his prisoners. Alan was most likely out of commission and possibly so was John. She was probably the THUNDERBIRDS last hope.

Her eyes narrowed as her breath quickened. Her whole being was in conflict with itself. She would not, could not in a hundred years leave her family to the Hood's mercy; but she had fought inwardly long and hard to never see that man again. Before she could bring this inner argument to a close, a soft scrap of cloth on stone was all the warning she had before two strong arms descended on her. Instantly, her whole body tensed and before a sound could be heard, her attacker was out of commission. Grabbing the small handgun her attacker had carried, she slowly crept closer to the drama unfolding ahead of her.

* * *

Jeff was once again trapped and unable to save his boys. The Hood had his children once again. He had had the father restrained while his minions quickly tied up the younger son and separated the eldest from his family. Jeff had shouted for them to stop, but the father's plea was ignored by the hardened men. Finally, the leader of International Rescue had stopped struggling and gave into the crushing despair tearing at his heart. Closing his eyes, Jeff Tracy hung his head and prayed desperately that his remaining children were safe and would discover a way to stop the plans of this evil man.

A sound to his right caused him to wearily raise his head, before it came up faster, snapping up in alarm. An enormous dark man held his youngest firmly at bay, despite Alan fighting desperately.

"Alan!"

"Dad!" The poor man could read the fear in his son's eyes. Jeff's mind flashed back to the talk they had had before Alan's return to school. Finally his youngest had spoken out loud of his fears, of his hatred for all that this evil man had done to his family. Now his son would once again have to face his worst fears.

"Yes Alan. Your father is once again a spectator in our little drama. But don't worry; this time yours is not a solo part." Confused by his words, the two Tracy men turned to his right and saw a terrible sight. Alan gave a half gasp, half whimper while Jeff's eyes constricted with pain.

There, hanging from a rafter by his wrists, was Scott, shirt torn off and a whip lying beside him.

* * *

Lona cursed silently when she beheld the horrific tableau in front of her. The Hood held four members of International Rescue prisoner, and was free to do what he wanted to with them. No one would wish to come near the bank for quite some time, and she had no way of letting John know what was going on without calling attention to herself. When her attention was drawn to her brother hanging helpless from the rafter, she found her mind flashing back to her captivity. How could she possibly be of any use against four men, one of them Mullion, and the Hood himself? Yet, could she leave her father, her brothers in the hands of that ruthless man?

* * *

Jeff was living his nightmare. He had realized this the moment the Hood had shown him his eldest son strung up, completely helpless. His gaze wavered between his eldest, starting to awaken and grimace in pain from the unnatural position his bonds placed him in, and his youngest, who was trapped behind Mullion's muscle bound arms. His heart clenched as he was forced to watch the Hood make his way over to his eldest and pick up the whip, shaking it out-readying it for use.

"Well, Jeff." How he hated how that evil man put mocking accent on his name! "It seems you have a choice. I'm sure it must be a hard choice for a father, but which son do you wish to live to see another day? Your oldest, who has so recently escaped my clutches, or your youngest, who still has so much life to live?" You had best decide soon, Jeff!" With these words, he gave a vicious cut with the whip to the man hanging beside him. Scott stiffened, and a small cry was wrung from his throat.

"Well, Scott, there is no Lona here to help you this time, is there? But don't worry, her punishment will be much greater then yours!"

"No! We won't let you touch her. You have no power over her."

"Really, Scott? I rather think I do…after all, I hold several members of her family prisoner." With a harsh yank, he pulled Scott's head straight back by his hair. "But I'll have fun with you and your brother before then." Twisting his head painfully to the left, he allowed the older brother to gaze for but a moment on his younger brother, staring back at him, fear clouding his eyes.

"Hang in there, bro."

"Like your doing, Scott? Oh yes, Alan. Don't you want to be just like your brother?"

"Leave them alone!" Jeff could not take the Hood's callous taunting of his sons any longer. "Whatever quarrel you have with International Rescue, it is solely with me."

"Ah, but Jeff, whatever I do to your sons hurts you a hundred times more then anything I could possibly do to you." Blast the man, he knew his opponent too well! "But you're right. The authorities will eventually become suspicious; we really don't have much time. Therefore, Jeff, I once again ask you; which one of your sons do you want to live?"

"What kind of mad man are you? How can I choose the death of one of my sons? NEVER! I will never do such a thing!"

"Oh Jeff, so defiant, even at the end. This time, though, there will be no last minute salvation. Finally, you will pay for what you have done to me!"

"What I've done to you! Everyone at the sight thought that we had pulled the last survivor out. You can't save everyone! We pored our heart and soul into that rescue, only to find that most of your workers had died in the cave in because you had chained them together! What we did to you?" Jeff was answered by the silence surrounding his outburst but, as he gazed into the eyes of his enemy, he knew he would pay dearly for it. He was proved right as the Hood began once again to beat his eldest son. Suddenly, he stopped and walked over to Jeff.

Raising his head painfully high with the handle of the whip he had just used on his son, he said, "Since you are unable to decide, I will take both from you. You could have saved one, but now both will be lost to you forever!" Striding back to the middle of the room, he handed the whip to a servant and accepted the pistol that was held out to him. Briefly checking it, he spun around, met the head of the Tracy family's eyes, and lowered the barrel until it was pointed directly at the slumped head of Scott Tracy. Not even sparing a glance for the pitiful sight, he locked his gaze completely with the father.

"Say goodbye, Jeff."

One shot rang out.


	38. Back to the Beginning

Chapter 38: Back to the Beginning 

Lona was given no time to think. Before she realized fully what she was doing, she had broken into a full run towards her friend and adoptive brother. Knocking him forcefully out of the way, which caused a near scream of pain from him, she stumbled back as the bullet whizzed over her ducked head and shattered part of the rock wall behind her. Bits of stone pelted both her and Scott, but she barely noticed. Leaving his side, she was rushing the man who had almost taken him away from her. Two bodies collided, and all hell broke loose. Mullion was now holding a squirming body; it was all he could do to keep him under control. Jeff struck out with both elbows and feet at the men holding him. Slipping away, he was trying to figure out who to save first when a hand on his shoulder made him spin around instantly. Standing behind him was his second oldest son.

"Virgil!"

"I'm ok, dad. I played the classic rope trick when they were tying me up. I've been working at 'em while the Hood had his eyes on you. Sorry I wasn't more of a help…"

"You did great, Virgil. Go cut Scott down and I'll get Alan; then we'll help Lona."

* * *

The two central figures had no idea of the chaos around them. They were locked in a struggle that was mental as much as physical. Lona held onto his upper arms while he did the same to her. Both were using their body weight to keep the other person from the rest, but the Hood was-of course-playing dirty. His eyes were red as he gazed deep into her eyes, attempting to take control of her will. She, however, would have none of that. Her focus was on anything but his eyes, attempting to keep in control. Suddenly, she realized that he was maneuvering her while they were locked in this position where she would have to see his eyes. Knocking the Hood away from her, she tried to quickly bring her breathing down from the small, quick gasps she had been using. Soon he was upon her again, this time using his mental powers to throw her aside. Gritting her teeth, she climbed back to her feet and shoot her hand, palm up, into his chin. He went reeling back, shaking his head slightly to clear it from the hit. Back and forth this went, until Lona chanced a full look at her opponent. He had her. She felt her muscles relax on their own, while her body came to a stop in front of the evil man. A sinister smile slide momentarily onto his face before disappearing; he had her where he wanted her. Walking slowly up to her, he paused just out of arm reach to study his reclaimed prisoner.

"Miss Danvers, you have no idea how good it is to have you back." He took the one fatal step further. With a painful groan, her eyes snapped fully open and her body tensed instantly. Her right leg moved fast into a high kick that sent the Hood flying for several feet. She felt her legs seize and she came down hard on one knee. Breathing like she had run a marathon, Lona smiled tiredly. She had fought his control and won. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder; too tired to move her head, she allowed it to sink forward in a nod and promptly fell over. Distantly, she heard people she thought she knew talking, but answering or thinking would take far too much energy. Sleep was better.

* * *

Jeff surveyed the battlefield in the Bank of England vault. Most of the Hood's men had been lead away by London Bobbies, leaving only one or two more and the Hood himself. His eyes passed quickly over the prone figure who had yet to wake up from the injuries he had received with that last kick of Lona's. Jeff had made sure that none of his boys, nor himself were set to guard him. There was no telling what any of them might do.

The chief investigator walked back over to him. He sighed. The good news was that he had yet to recognize him as the owner of Tracy Industries; the bad was that he seemed to take deep delight in going over the chain of events every five minutes. He had not even had a chance to check on his own daughter. Virgil had come by and let him know she was still unconscious and that he would let him know when she woke up. Sighing again, he turned and began answering the same questions he had answered less then seven minutes before.

* * *

Scott leaned back in the seat of his Thunderbird and let out a huge sigh. He had been treated for the whip marks he had received at the hands of the Hood and now was finally able to go home. His father was beside him in the pilot seat, flying him and Lona back to base. Wincing slightly as he moved, he glanced behind him to where Lona sat, gazing silently out the window. She still had not spoken about what had happened. They had been forced to make all kinds of promises that they would send a written statement of what she saw and did before the police would allow them to leave. All, however, had agreed that whatever had happened, it was best to not force her to tell anything at the present time. The man in charge of England's prison system had personally met with the leader of International Rescue and swore that they would never allow this evil man to escape. _You allowed him to escape last time, and look what happened!_ Scott knew he was tired if he was being so cynical. They would do their best, he knew, but it would not be enough. Having spent enough time in that man's presence for several lifetimes, he was firmly convinced no walls could hold him.

A sharp pain in his hands caused him to glance down. Slowly, he exhaled and attempted to open his tightly clenched fists. The muscles were spasming, he had held them so tight for so long. Scott risked another glimpse behind him at his sister. The darkened cockpit with its many lighted panels cast a dark shadow over her, as if she had pulled it around her to hide from the world. Scott was mad and confused after the Hood's attack, but much of this was caught up with the fact that his friend and now sister had been forced to face her deepest fears and doubts without any help or support. The Tracys had let her down in her time of greatest need.

Jeff allowed his eyes to wander from the view outside the cockpit to his eldest son beside him. Scott was slowly opening and closing his hands, as if to work out the tension that must have gathered in the muscles. What could he say to his son? What could he say to any of his children? They had been attacked and their lives threatened by this mad man once again. And Jeff knew this wasn't the end of it. The Hood would keep coming after his family; as long as they were International Rescue, as long as they had in their possession the amazing machines that were the envy of many. The Tracy family would never really be safe as long as the Hood was alive.

* * *

"Commander." Jeff made no move to turn around. His daughter addressing him as the head of International Rescue rather then as her father did not bode well.

"Lona. What can I do for you?"

"I think you should allow me to man THUNDERBIRD 5 this turn. John gets hardly any ground time and it's been awhile since he and Gordon got any time together. I've ran through the sims until I can recite them in my sleep." Jeff kept his back turned on Lona, pretending to be working on business while listening to her. In actuality, the father could do nothing but stare through the computer screen in front of him. It had been barely two weeks since the THUNDERBIRDS had limped back home from England. During that time, Lona had scarcely said two words together to anyone on the island. Even a visit from Penny had done nothing but earn the English woman a nod and a half-smile before Lona had retreated into her room. Nothing anyone could say or do had any effect on her; the distant Lona had returned and Jeff feared she was going to stay permanently this time. Jeff was fairly certain Lona was asking to take THUNDERBIRD 5 duty to escape everything for awhile. Still, Jeff had to concede that it would be good to give John more earth time and more time with all his brothers. Perhaps duty up in the space station was what Lona needed to deal with the emotional and psychological fall out from the latest incident.

"Ok. Tomorrow I'll send Scott and John up with you. John can get you settled in and everything for the month you'll be up there. Check with him, Gordon, and Onaha to make sure the station has everything you'll need." Lona nodded, which of course Jeff could not see, and walked silently out of the room. When the echoes of her footsteps had fallen silent, the dark head fell into the waiting hands. Jeff was not sure if he had done the best thing, but he dearly hoped he had not done the worst thing.

* * *

Scott, John, and Lona sat silently in the cockpit of THUNDERBIRD 3 as it rose stately through the upper atmosphere and towards the orbiting satellite hanging serenely above the world. Ever watchful, the station's position allowed it to see everything concerning the welfare of the plant and monitor all its communications. For an entire month, Lona would remain alone and monitor all the radio transmissions from around the world. With the sophisticated equipment Brains had installed, all transmissions were automatically translated into English for the family members (all but John-who spoke three or four languages fluently) who had barely passed Spanish in high school. Finally, John could not take the laden silence anymore.

"Lona, did you remember to bring…"

"Yes."

"Did you try…"

"Yes."

"Did…"

"Yes, DAD! I remembered to pack my socks and underwear." She smiled weakly as her brothers' faces turned red with embarrassment. "I'm fine, ok? I know you don't want to trust your 'bird to anyone else, but believe me when I say I'll take good care of her."

John smiled. "I know you will. Otherwise I'd go up and stand over your shoulder the _entire _time." Lona shuddered as she remembered the many times the Tracy boys had tormented her by standing right behind her and gazing over her shoulder at whatever she was reading or doing.

"You do and they won't find the corpse!" Her eyes sparked with fire, but the small grin on her face gave it away.

Soon they arrived at the floating station. Stowing the newest member's gear, John took her on a quick tour of the workstation, as well as the galley and the entertainment area. Lona was pleased to find that because of the long periods the Tracys had to spend up on the station, the DVDs and library were extensive. She would not be bored in between disasters.

All too soon, it was time for the two boys to leave. With all four up at the station, as she was reliving Gordon from his duty; if there was a rescue, International Rescue would be very short staffed. John gave his sister a quick hug and smiled at her.

"I'll give a call later today to make sure you've settled in ok." Lona nodded. She knew an attempt to argue with him would only be a waste of breath, so it was better to just agree. Hopefully, it would just be a quick check in. Then John climbed through the airlock, leaving her alone with Scott. Lona had been avoiding him since the incident at the Bank of England, and was not anxious to be here now. She knew both Scott and Jeff had been watching her since the Bank of England affair. Whether they thought she would leave or something even more drastic, she was not sure. It was however, most annoying. All she wanted was to be left alone. That was what was best for her right now. With so much insecurity and fear flooding her mind, she hoped the peace and quiet of space would be what she needed to clear her mind and try to-again-rebuild her life.

"Lona, are you sure you're going to be ok?" Lona grimaced slightly, but since she was gazing out of a porthole, he could see nothing. Without taking her eyes off the awesome beauty in front of her, she gave him a curt nod of the head.

"Yes, Scott. I'll be fine. I'm not totally useless."

"I never said that."

"No, none of you have. But I spent most of last year being just that. Well, at least now I'm earning my keep."

"Lona, this has nothing to do with being useful or earning your keep." Scott was beginning to become frustrated and was not completely sure why. If he thought for a moment Lona was actually goading him… "We're worried about you, that's all. We…" Scott was interrupted by Lona twisting around and piercing him with the harshest gaze he had ever seen. He had seen Lona angry many times, but never, he realized, at him. He took a cautious step back. "Lona…"

"I'm not going to f---ing break, Scott! God! You treat me like I'm about to break! Get back to your island and let me make my small contribution to the great International Rescue. Or am I not trustworthy anymore? What am I? Do you guys think I'm some mental case? I've always been strong, why should now be any different? …Just…go, Scott. I've got work to do." As those final words rang dully yet solidly in the airlock, Scott nodded at the turned back and pushed the button the close the safety doors.

Lost in a haze of disbelief and hurt, Scott settled in the copilot seat and stared unseeing at the controls in front of him. He must have answered John and completed his tasks, because soon they were heading back to the earth-bound base. But Scott knew none of this. All he saw was Lona's angry visage and heard her last full phrase.

_"I've always been strong, why should now be any different?"_ Scott was not sure if the question had truly been directed at him, or if she had unknowingly asked herself the one question she was desperate to answer.


	39. Late Nights and Punching Bags

Chapter 39: Late Nights and Punching Bags 

As soon as the red craft pulled away from the hovering space station, Lona let out a long sigh of relief. She had been so afraid that Jeff and the boys would see through her act. Of course she wanted John and Gordon to get some time together, but she had to admit she had asked for this placement for purely selfish reasons. Lona was tired. She was tired of the fear that had been her constant companion for years. The whispered insults and jeers that echoed through her brain in her sleep and many of her waking moments. The screams from her mother and brother were sometimes all she ever heard. And finally, images of Scott and, later, other members of her family at the mercy of the mad man. It was all too much, and all she had wished was to be left alone; yet, that was the one thing the Tracy's refused to give her. On some level, she understood that their concern for her made them unable to allow her to retreat away from the pain. They were acting only for her own good.

Angrily, she stalked over to the gym and stripped down to her sports bra and shorts she had worn under her uniform. She had known a harsh work out would be in order when she reached the station. When she reached the room however, she did not even warm up but began indiscriminately hitting the punching bag hanging in one back corner. No gloves, no calm thoughts or reasoning behind any of it. She beat the bag until it was stained pink by the blood leaking out of her busted knuckles. She did not stop until the pain in her hands finally began to drown out the hurt and pain within her.

Cursing softly, she made her way to the bathroom and began the painful process of binding her wounds, made difficult by the fact that the hands that were aching were the ones that had to move to bind the sores. Finally, it was done. Sighing, she stood and made her way back to the main hub of the station and sat down in the pilot's chair. She sat for a moment, sweat-soaked clothes barely covering her ravaged skin. Shivering lightly in the cool, recycled air, she gazed unseeing down on the small, blue ball hanging in the middle of the vast, deep black that surrounded them.

A sudden, harsh squeal broke the silence that had cocooned her, notifying her that there was a call coming through. Glancing at the screen, she saw it was from Tracy Island. Glancing down at her lack of dress, she cursed softly, and then ran to find her discarded uniform. Before she made it to the hatch, a voice behind her brought her mad dash to a halt.

"Lona, what are you wearing?" Looking back, she forced a smile on her face and turned to face the large screen image of her father.

"Sorry, it was so cramped in TB 3, I ran through a quick workout to stretch my poor muscles out."

"It does take some getting used to. That's fine, just make sure that your uniform is always close at hand; if you had to answer a call in person…"

"I know, I promise to be a good girl and play nice up here." She hoped the joke would lighten the mood, which seemed so tense. "So, what can I do for you, fearless leader." Jeff favored her with a mock scowl, and then allowed a small smile to grace his face. The two of them had not talked like this since…the Bank of England incident. A small frown briefly touched his lips before he shook it off.

"Just wanted to make sure you'd settled in ok."

"Sure, I see no reason for there to be a problem. Do you?" He could almost see the storm cloud forming around his beloved daughter.

"No darling, I just wanted to check. I still check on John and he's there most of the year. It can get kinda lonely up there." Lona suppressed a growl. That was the whole damn reason she was up here in the first place. No people, no questions, no pity, and no emotional outbursts threatening to burst forth.

"I'm fine, really. Well, I'd better go find my missing uniform. TTYL?" Jeff, just sat there a moment, before he nodded silently. And the screen went black.

Jeff sat back and let out a quiet sigh. His daughter was not at all herself, and truthfully, he was worried about her being so far away from home right now. Not that he did not trust her; that was the furthest thought from his mind. He did however, think that she needed the support of a loving family at this time, instead of distancing herself as she had been doing for sometime now. But, one thing Lona was well known for was her stubborn streak and her obsession with fixing her own problems. She would not come to any of the Tracy men for help, she would try to work it out on her own. That was what had Jeff worried; her seeming inability to do just that. Something else bothered him too; during the entire conversation, Lona had hid her hands behind her back like a guilty child. Frowning, he pushed his worry from his mind and focused on the multiplying paperwork from his international company.

* * *

The complex was completely dark as the figure made its way stealthily through the long hallways. Finally reaching its destination, it keyed a code into the pad and the door unlocked, sliding into the wall to allow access to its secrets. The shadow confidently strode through the non-lit room, knowing its way well. Seating itself in the chair, it paused before touching a button on a screen. He waited a few minutes, then repeated the action. Suddenly, the screen lit up and a very disgruntled figure peered at him, its glare lost in its sleep laden eyes.

"Someone better have a damn good reason for waking me up. If the island isn't sinking, I ain't interested." The figure grinned, then switched on the desk lamp so the speaker could see his face. "John, long time no see. Let's see, only seven hours since our last visit; didn't know you'd pine for me already." John's grin grew stronger.

"Glad to see you too, Lona. Most of the guys found the first night up there pretty lonely, so it's tradition to call a first-timer on the first night and see how they're doing. You like it up there?" A pregnant silence settled on the two figures before the woman sighed and slumped in her chair.

"Yeah, it's peaceful up here." The bleach-blond head nodded but said nothing, waiting for the speaker to continue. "So, how's the family?"

"They're good. Missing you of course. It's just not the same anymore without you." Lona's hand brushed aside the complement. "You think you'll have enough to do up there?" John had been careful not to meet Lona's eyes, but rather asked the question in an offhanded manner while toying with the letter opener in front of him. Lona shot him a brief, questioning glare, then forcibly calmed herself down.

"Oh, yeah. The gym is great and you've stocked the library with plenty of books and movies. I doubt I'll be bored. That's of course assuming there is not a rush of rescues for me to monitor."

"Busy work." Now Lona was sure there was something behind her younger brother's remarks.

"Well, what do you expect me to be doing during my free time? Twiddle my thumbs?" John sighed. He did not want to be drawn into an argument now.

"I just thought you might be enjoying the quiet and be making good use of it. That's all." Lona frowned, but said nothing. Running a hand through her chin length hair, she let out a sigh and leant back in her chair.

A flash of white caught John's eye, before he could stop himself he was pressing his face towards the screen and half yelling in concern, "Lona, what did you do to your hand?" A grimace passed over the young woman's face but was quickly stifled.

"Nothing, just wasn't watching where I was going and nicked it. It's fine." John, however, was not fooled. Thinking back over their conversation, he remembered another flash of white, on the opposite hand. The second, now third oldest of the Tracy children knew something was up with his sister, and he was not about to let anything go-particularly when he knew she was hurt, by herself, up in a space station.

"So, how clumsy do you have to be to catch not one but both of your hands?" Lona's eyes lowered and refused to meet his. "Lona? What happened? Please…" Lona made no sound, just stared at some distant point to the left of the monitor. Her eyes seemed to grow more haunted with each passing second. John echoed her silence, knowing that any sound now would only push her further away.

Finally, in a whisper so low he had to max the volume to hear it, she said, "Sometimes I wonder if I even escaped from that place." The astronaut had a fair idea of the place she was referring to, but wanted her to say as much as she was willing to at this point. "At the beginning, I would dream that someone would sneak into my cell, wake me up by covering my mouth so no sound could come out and lead me through the dark corridors, into a waiting helicopter and whisk me away to some paradise. I would look back and see that hell-hole in ruins, and know that bastard would never come after me again. But life isn't a fairytale, or a James Bond film, is it? They don't show the aftermath, do they? The sleepless nights, the mind-crushing fear that floods your soul. The screams of agony as the emotional torment becomes physical pain. I…I thought it was fine, you know? I thought I had locked it away…that life here had healed the gapping wounds left by that madman. I was wrong.

Do you know what it's like to have all your mental defenses stripped from you and have someone else control your body? Brains told me…He made him reveal the control room to Him. Imagine…years…whispers in your mind telling to attack someone you'd never seen before. Having a front row seat to watch your body beat a stranger to a pulp while inside you're screaming…" John remained silent as he watched his sister's body shiver uncontrollably from the releasing of such a buildup of powerful emotions. Her arms were wrapped around her scarred arms in a defensive position, trying to shield herself from the world around her. Her eyes stared straight ahead, glistening with tears she was savagely suppressing, while her monotone voice had finally died away from the painful whispers that had harshly broken the silence. "I…I never wanted to see Him again…he said he would hurt you all…Scott, Alan…hurt…no!" The last word had been almost a controlled shriek, cracking sharply at the end and proving the final break in the armor.

Dry sobs shook the young woman's body mercilessly as she screamed out her despair for her loss, for her pain, for her never ending nightmare. The blond boy could only sit there, only watch this heart wrenching scene take place. Trying to think of something to help, he began to try to calm her down, speaking random things that made no sense, the words not mattering as much as the tone and the love behind it. But he was truly helpless; in secluding herself from people in order to not deal with her emotions, she had denied herself the ability for someone to provide comfort if a break down should occur. And it would have occurred; a week from now, a month from now-it would not matter except the longer it took, the worse it would be.

After a couple hours of continual weeping, Lona had calmed down enough to understand John's words. Her eyes slowly drew back from their distant gaze and settled on his worried eyes. Glancing down at her bandaged hands, now wet from tears, she sighed and could not meet his eyes.

"I…had a rather lengthy discussion with a punching bag."

"Without gloves."

"But of course." John sighed, and nodded. The pain and torment had to come out somehow, though tears and words were infinitely easier then physically damaging yourself. At least, this seemed to be a one time thing…hopefully.

"Do you feel any better?" Her eyes narrowed in thought before a self-deprecating grin tugged at one corner of her mouth.

"I didn't before. Do now."

"Who'd have thought." The sarcasm was light, but obvious. A slight flinch ran through Lona's body before she nodded.

"I have always been one for the hard way."

"Hard way? Bloody…Sorry, this is not helping and just is not the time."

"I don't know; a good kick in the pants might be just what the doctor ordered." He shook his head slightly; unbelievable, one minute she's in the midst of an emotional break down and the next she's trading light jabs back and forth-never, never would he get her limit.

"You made sure that was impossible. Little ways away you know." She smiled and nodded her understanding of the slight accusation behind his words.

"Coming up here might not have been the smartest idea."

"Now she tells us!"

"Hey!" The siblings shared the first real smile in…it seemed like an eternity. Another round of silence crept in around them, but it was a different kind of silence. No longer were words quietly begging to be said, but rather there was the calm after a storm. Many of the terrible feelings had been laid out on the table and acknowledged. There was much still to do, but healing could begin.


	40. Epilogue

EverythingI have to say is at the bottom. Read and enjoy.

Miss Elizabeth Blakeney

P.S. I will never own Thunderbirds. (sad, ain't it?)

* * *

Chapter 40: Epilogue

Months passed and life slowly returned to normal…well as normal as the Tracys ever got.

"Gordon, I swear by all that is sacred, I will rip your head from your body and stick it on the flag pole! I will steal one sock from each of your pairs! I will…kill you, dig you up, clone you, and then kill all your clones!" (I don't own Madagascar either-is my favorite line, had to put it in) The boy in question was currently hiding in a broom closet off the main hall, guffawing silently as his sister's voice rang throughout the house. Sisters were great! Why didn't his dad think of this sooner! Within the last three days, he had placed whoopee cushions in no less then four of her seats before she noticed, done the old feather and shaving cream bit on her, given her five Wet Willies, and now, had just successfully exchanged her shampoo for a rather delightful shade of hair dye.

"Lona, what on earth is going on? You're making enough noise to…AGH! UM…that is…ahhh…a new hairdo? It's…ahem…definitely a change."

"Gordon put PINK hair dye in my shampoo bottle! If it is permanent, Dad, I'm going to KILL him!" And it was definitely pink, a pink that almost put Lady Penelope to shame. On Lona, it was…not her cup of tea. Jeff was giving his attempt not to laugh a very manful try, and was failing miserably.

"I'm sure it's not permanent. Gordon's not that…insane as to permanently dye your hair pink. Even if it is, we can always get another dye to cover it. I'll go look for Master Gordon Tracy. I think Scott and Virgil needed you to help them on TB 2."

"FAB, Dad." The exasperation in her voice was plentiful, as she turned stoically to face the glee her brothers were sure to have on seeing her current predicament.

Jeff was sitting calmly in his office, attempting to curb the multiplying to paperwork from both International Rescue and his company.

"I swear it breeds like rabbits," he muttered while he signed yet another sheet of paper before grabbing a new sheet and repeating the arduous process over again.

Suddenly, the klaxon rang harshly. Jeff quickly used the palm reader to switch his office into mission control, and switched on the screen to Thunderbird 5.

"John, what have you got for us?"

"Oil spill, Dad. Off the coast of Spain. The scientists are very concerned about the ecosystem and the there have already been several reports of injured, ill, and dead animals. The Spanish government needs help, and could only think of turning to us."

"Understood, John. Tell them we'll be bringing a water craft, Mobile Control, and plenty of muscle."

"FAB, Dad. Have fun and stay clean."

"Not likely." By then, his children had already made their way to the control room. Looking around, he saw they had heard the message and knew what to take. Turning the island command room over to Brains, he quickly outlined his preliminary plan.

"Scott, I want you and Lona to take off and set up Mobile Control. Lona, I want you to be in command on this one. You're good at making sure the government cooperates; you must be taking lessons from Penny."

"Jeff, my dear boy, all one must do is calmly explain the situation. These things always work themselves out." The boys all chuckled at her fake English accent. Jeff smiled, then attempted a mock frown.

"Get out of here. We've got work to do. Oh and Lona, better where a kerchief or something to cover your…dye job." A glare was sent Gordon's way before she leveled her gaze back on the Commander.

"FAB." Walking confidently to the tube heading towards THUNDERBIRD 1, she allowed one brief, proud smile. Who would have thought her life would have taken such a turn? An International Rescue operative, about to command a major mission, and a loving family to aid her every step of the way; everything was surprisingly good. Executing a perfect military turn, she looked her father, the one who had always been her father, in the eye and smiled.

"Thunderbirds Are Go!"

The End

* * *

…Allow me a moment…alright I think I'm good. OMG! IT'S DONE! IT'S FINALLY DONE! (runs around room screaming and dancing with joy)

Ok, I'm good this time, I swear. Well. It's been a little while. I started this the January of my freshman year and I am now about to start my senior year. (sigh-doesn't speak much for my posting does it?) Sorry about that.

Now here's the part where you all will probably hit me and I don't blame you. Lona's story is not done. (dodges random things flying my way) When I began this story, basically the events in this story in about half the chapters were planned to take place. However, as it grew in scope, I realized that there was more to learn. Questions such as what exactly was the project that Lona was working on and the Hood wanted so badly? were still not answered. And I realized that Danvers, Lona's biological father, had more of a story to be told. So, lucky me and you, dear readers, this is not truly the end. There will be a sequel, not nearly as long (praying hard) that will take place the summer after the end of my tale. Many surprises, both good and bad, still lay ahead for our heroes.

I don't know when I will begin posting chapters for the sequel (title is also nonexistent at the moment), but I hope it will not be too long. Until then, I am attempting to wrap up quickly my Star Wars story and work on a new one, this time a Yu-Gi-Oh one (don't ask, stupid plot bunny bit really hard until I started this one) that looks to be long. I hope to work on the Yu-Gi-Oh one and the sequel to Trouble With Tracys at the same time, and finish the sequel quickly. Will try to keep everyone posted on that. Just check my profile or email me. I will gladly accept any emails telling me to get my behind in gear and write the stories. I need all the help I can get.

Thanks are due to so many people. To my dear friends at college who put up with me talking about Thunderbirds when they could have cared less and how actually gave good suggestions when I was stumped by something. Thanks are also do Katya, who helped me with ideas, beta read until obligations hindered her, and who told me I had to write the sequel because it was in her words "evil". Thanks go to Jessica, a friend from home who has been reading my story and has given me a great insight into readers. Thanks to Anderson for making such a great TV show and Frakes for making a movie that does indeed pay homage to the great show (not perfect, but what is anymore?).

Thanks also goes to all you readers who have stuck by me:

Eponinehugo

Corporal Nottingham

Fiona Belagant

Race's Gril

Rozzy07

B.B8

Anakin's Girl 4eva

Fayesy

And so many others! Thanks a bunch! Please keep checking back. It's not over yet!

P.S. If I can get my everything done right, there might be a preview for the next story posted in this story before the sequel comes out. No promises, but that's my plan.


End file.
